A New Way To Bleed
by Animalfeelings
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, Lila toma la decisión de unirse a SHIELD, una decisión que cambiara su vida y abrirá la puerta a una verdad. Ahora con la amenaza de Loki a la Tierra, Lila se ve en una situación para la cual nunca fue entrenada.n
1. Verdad

**Hola! Aquí mi historia, estoy muy emocionada por ella, sera larga y espero que mi motivación para hacerla siga.**

**La historia es centrada en la vida de Lila, su vida en SHIELD y la llegada de los Vengadores.**

**Los reviews son muy apreciados, necesito consejos para mejorar :)**

**La historia en mi mente comenzó como un romance, típico Loki/OC pero poco a poco a tomado forma, no seria totalmente romance, se centrara mas en la vida de Lila, el romance sera muy MÍNIMO, ya que la mayoría de los romances que leo de Loki, siempre la persona termina enamorándose muy rápido por Loki, no son muy realistas y quiero que Lila sera bastante real. Quizás no termine en romance para nada.**

**La historia fui inspiraba en varias canciones pero por ahora mi mayor inspiración "A New Way To Bleed" by Evanescence, por eso el titulo.**

* * *

Para ser agente de SHIELD se necesitaba mucho mas que ser bueno en combate, sino también tener dedicación y completa entrega en aquel trabajo. Llegarían momentos en los cuales uno estaría días sin poder tener mas de 3 horas de dormir, quizás otros momentos en los cuales no podían ver a sus familias en meses y la posibilidad de una vida normal era muy limitada. SHIELD no es un trabajo fácil, muchos de los mejores agentes sacrificaron bastante para poder llegar a donde se encontraban y aun asi tenían mucho mas por aprender.

Lila Johnson aprendió que ser agente no solo requería sacrificar la oportunidad de una vida normal, incluso de una familia. Lila decidió unirse después de la muerte de quien ella llego a conocer como su padre, Marcus Johnson, quien llego a morir en un accidente de auto. Lila creció viendo como su padre trabajaba para el millonario, Anthony Stark. Su padre tenia buena relación con Stark, el siempre le aseguro un buen empleo en su compañia para asi poder darle a Lila una familia asegurada económicamente. Stark como de costumbre, los invitada a fiestas a el y Lila, aveces en Navidades les pedia pasar tiempo en su mansión o aveces le dejaba semanas libres a Marcus para que pasara tiempo con Lila, aunque ella no le gustaban sus fiestas porque eran demasiado de ''alocadas". Marcus nunca se caso, siempre fue padre soltero y aunque Lila aveces le pedía que encontrara a alguien y que fuera feliz, Marcus siempre le respondía que ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Al llegar su muerte, Lila se sintió perdida, su padre era todo lo que tenia y verlo morir en el hospital sin el poderle haber dicho unas ultimas palabras, sin poder decirle adiós. Su muerte la llevo a ser mas independiente y aunque Stak le había ofrecido su hogar, ella decidió no aceptar y seguir su vida sola, aunque poco a poco el dolor de su perdida la llevo a preguntarse si estaba haciendo con su vida algo que a su padre le hiciera sentir orgulloso. Estudiaba en la Universidad pero nada de eso le traía sentido a su vida.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a el Agente, Phil Coulson, quien ya había visto antes en las oficinas de Stark, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo directamente. Phil se estuvo en el momento en el cual su padre murió incluso fue el quien l informo sobre la muerte de Marcus, estuvo con ella haciendo preguntas y ver si todo fue un accidente de auto o un asesinato, al final la muerte de su padre se declaro como un accidente. Lila tuvo largas conversaciones con Phil, y el llego a hablar de SHIELD. Despues de que la muerte de su padre quedo aclarada, Lila se tomo un tiempo para ella y luego decidio volver a contactar a Phil, quien ya para ese entonces, era un amigo para ella.

Phil quedo algo sorprendido sobre su interés de unirse a SHIELD, pensaba que era una decisión muy grande para una persona tan joven, pero sus deseos de unirse y sentir que hacia algo por el bien eran suficientes para Phil, quien la recomendo a el Director, Nick Fury. En poco tiempo Fury le pidió a Phil encontrarse con Lila lo antes posible, Phil le informo a Lila sobre el interés de Fury por hablar con ella, entrevistarla.

Quien hubiera dicho que ese día, el dia de su entrevista seria cuando todo cambiaría totalmente, un dia que iba a recordar por el resto de su vida y aun ahora después de un año de aquella entrevista, Lila lo recuerda todo como si hubiera ocurrido hace minutos.

Recuerda claramente sus nervios al caminar por los pasillos de las facilidades de SHIELD, su conciencia gritándole para que se calmara pero sus nervios la traicionaban. Lila llego a una oficina en la cual se encontró con Phil, quien le sonrió y la dejo entrar a la oficina. Dentro de la oficina, la cual era algo sencilla y con muchos papeles por todos lados y 2 pequeñas sillas de metal frente a el escritorio. Un hombre de tez negra con un parcho en el ojo se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio, al ver a Lila le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dio su mano para ella saludarlo.

- Buenos Señorita...- Dijo Fury, quien pauso antes de decir su apellido, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

- Johnson- Continuo Phil.

- Si, disculpe, tomen asiento-

Lila sonrió sin decir una palabra, pensó que era de entenderse que el Director olvidara su apellido, debería estar en mucho estrés. Tomo asiento y Phil tomo el otro al lado de ella.

- El agente Coulson me a informado sobre su interés en unirse a nuestra agencia-

- Si señor- dijo Lila.

- ¿Cuales son sus verdaderas razones en unirse? - pregunto Fury.

Lila penso por un momento, ella hubiera jurado que Phil ya le habia dicho sus razones, pero por lo visto el queria escucharlas de ella misma,Lila iba a contestar hasta que Fury la interrumpió.

-Bueno, entiendo que no muchos quieran y incluso le tengan miedo a el trabajo que hacemos, pero encontrar a alguien que tenga tanto entusiamos en unirse...es casi un milagro - Dijo Fury.

- Mis razones por querer ser parte de esta agencia...- Lila pauso y pensó en lo que iba a decir, no quería sonar como una niña con deseos de 'ayudar a el mundo', ella solo quería un lugar en el cual sabia que su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella.

-Perdí a mi padre hace 6 meses, el murió en un accidente en el cual SHIELD estuvo envuelto en la investigación de como ocurrió y si era o no un accidente, lograron probar que fue un accidente y no un asesinato, lo cual me trae algo de calma...-

-¿Entonces? - Interrumpió Fury, quien al parecer esperaba unas razones mas validas.

-Siento que estoy algo en deuda con la agencia...no solo en deuda pero también quisiera sentir que soy parte de algo el cual esta haciendo bien y se que esto suena como los deseos de un niño pero solo quisiera estar en un lugar en el cual se que mi padre se sentiría orgulloso, cuando Stark se encontraba en problemas con Anthon Vanko, mi padre solo hablaba maravillas de SHIELD y en que se especializaban y-

- ¿Su padre trabajaba para Stark cierto? Dijo Fury, quien volvió a interrumpirla, quizás de todo lo que ella dijo, lo único que escucho fue 'Stark'.

-Si, desde que tengo memoria siempre trabajo para el - Contesto Lila.

- Su padre trabajaba en la misma posición que Virginia Potts? Pregunto Fury

- Si, aun que Pepper se dedicaba mas a sus presentaciones y espectáculos, mi padre se dedicaba mas a el area de sus negocios - Contesto Lila.

- Y aunque Stark le ofreciera aumentos o una vida de lujos para usted y su padre, su padre opto por una vida humilde - Dijo Fury, Lila no sabia si eso era una pregunta o simplemente un comentario de Fury.

- Bueno si, mi padre siempre hacia lo posible para mantenerme lejos de todo eso, como una manera de aprender a apreciar lo que uno tiene, Stark siempre ofrecio muchas cosas y -

- No se a prguntado ¿por que Stark siempre quería ayudarlos? - Volvió Fury a interumpirla.

- Supongo que era porque mi padre era su asistente...- Contesto Lila, no muy segura de que responder. Stark siempre queria ayudarlos, su padre nunca le decía porque, siempre le respondía que era por 'Ser un buen trabajador'

-¿ No llego a darle curiosidad porque? -

- Si, pero mi padre siempre me decía que era por su trabajo...- Contesto Lila, quien ya estaba poco a poco frustrándose con las preguntas sobre Stark.

- Y usted estaba segura, desde muy joven que era por su trabajo? Pregunto Fury.

- Si...-

- Dígame señorita... Johnson, ¿porque estaba segura?

Lila noto que volvi a pausar antes de decir su apellido, Lila mira a Phil por unos segundos, quien estuvo en silencio durante tda la entrevista, lo cual parecia mas un cuestionario de Stark. Lila sentia que el Director Fury queria hacerla dudar de su padre en alguna manera.

-¿Usted me estar queriendo hacer pensar que quizas mi padre no era un buen trabajador? Pregunto Lila.

- No -

-Entonces ¿Que demonios tiene que ver si trabajo con Stark en todo esto? - dijo Lila, quien ya se encontraba frustrada por el interés de Fury en el trabajo de su padre, su padre solo fue un asistente, como Pepper, nada mas.

Fury no contesto y se quedo mirando a Lila, su mirada no expresaba ninguna emoción, lo cual frustraba mas a Lila. Fury se levanto de su silla y tomo unos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio, Lila noto que uno de ellos tenia su foto. Fury camino hasta encontrarse frente a ella, su altura era intimidante, Lila ya pensaba que la iba a echar de su oficina.

- Stark tiene que ver en todo...- dijo Fury, contestando la pregunta que Lila le habia hecho.

Fury miro a Phil esperando a que el dijera algo, Phil se levanto de su silla y tomo los documentos que Fury tenia.

- Lila, para unirse a SHIELD tenemos que hacer una completa investigación - Dijo Phil, su tono de voz era suave, el cual calmaba a Lila, quien se encontraba a punto de estallar o salir de la oficina corriendo.

- Entiendo, pero...¿Por que Stark tiene que ver en todo? Pregunto Lila.

- Tenemos que ver el historial de uno, nacimiento... etcétera, los agentes y todos los demás trabajadores son llamados por su apellido...su verdadero apellido - Dijo Phil.

Lila entro en confusión, que tenia que ver todo eso con su padre y Stark. Su padre estaba limpio, de eso ella estaba segura, de Stark...bueno, ella no lo conocía muy bien, se hablaban pero no tanto como el le hablaba a su padre.

- Entiendo...pero a la vez no estoy entendiendo ¿A que se refiere con los apellidos? pregunto Lila.

Fury tomo otros documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

- Cuando Coulson me hablo de usted, la acepte de inmediato en la agencia, pasaras por un proceso de entrenamiento y preparación, entraras como ''agente menor'', lo cual significa que Coulson sera tu jefe - Dijo Fury y le dio los documentos a Lila.

Lila aguanto mostrar su emoción al recibir los documentos.

- Pero como agente debemos llamarte por tu verdadero apellido, por el cual naciste - dijo Phil.

- Johnson...- dijo Lila.

Fury tomo los documentos que Phil tenia y se los dio a Lila, en ellos estaba su certificado de nacimiento, seguro social, todos sus detalles...y certificado de adoptocion.

- Lamento informale que no, su acta de nacimiento dice Abril 20 del 1988 con el nombre Lila Stark - Dijo Fury.

Lila miro los documentos, debia ser un error, ella vio su certificado de nacimiento, ella era Johnson no Stark, pero al encontrar el papel de la adopcion...todo parecia encajar.

Lila Stark, Abril 20 1988

Padre: Anthony Stark

Madre: Bethany Cabe [Fallecida]

Lila leyó el documento de adopción, el cual estaba firmado por Stark y por su padre, era un adopción abierta. Noto que Stark tenia 21 años, la misma edad que ella tenia en esos momentos, y su padre, Marcus Johnson tenia 30, suficiente edad para criar.

- Entiendo que esto sea una sorpresa para usted...lo fue para nosotros también, pero todo debe ser hecho por ley y si usted nació con el apellido Stark, debemos llamarla por el- Dijo Fury

-Necesito un momento...- Dijo Lila, ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que su voz no se notara que estaba a punto de quebrarse, sentía ira, confusión, tristeza.

- Puede tomarse el tiempo que desee, cuando este prepara puede regresar a nuestras facilidades y comenzar su entrenamiento, si no regresa es de entenderse, esta en su decisión si quiere regresar, puede retirarse- Dijo Fury.

Lila no dijo ni adiós y salio de la oficina, noto que Phil no la siguió, aunque era de esperarse, necesitaba espacio para pensar para poner sus pensamientos en orden y para prepararse para enfrentar a Tony, que le explicara. En el camino a la mansión de Tony, Lila no sabia exactamente como actuaria ¿Le gritaría? ¿Lloraría? quien sabe cual iba a ser su reacción una vez viera a Stark, a el hombre quien ahora acaba de enterarse...era su padre. Pensó que haría después ¿Volvería a SHIELD? para ser llamada por el apellido Stark y no por el apellido que ella aprendió a usar, el de su padre, quien la crió quien le dio el amor y la vida humilde que nadie le hubiera podido dar. Marcus le enseño a ser humilde, a tener compasión, gracias a el su infancia fue feliz, el nunca falto en su vida. Se puso a pensar de como hubiera sido su vida si Stark la hubiera criado, quizás hubiera sido caprichosa, quizás Stark no hubiera estado presente en su vida tanto como lo estuvo Marcus. Lila sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver la mansión de Stark cerca, no sabia como decirle, no sabia que hacer pero siguió su camino hacia la mansión, necesitaba las respuestas ¿Porque nunca le dijeron nada?

Lila estaciono su auto en unos de los estacionamientos reservados que Stark solia tener para el padre de ella, tomo todos los documentos de SHIELD que contenían toda su información y los aferro a su pecho. Abrió la puerta de su auto pero antes de salir miro el espejo retrovisor, trataba de buscar algún parecido que ella tuviera con Stark, su cabello era castaño rojizo algo ondulado, su piel era blanca, las facciones de su rostro eran normales, no encontraba al algún parecido, quizás los ojos, ya que ambos tenían ojos café, no encontraba nada mas parecido, Lila entonces pensó en su padre, Marcus, el tenia cabello rubio y rizado y sus ojos eran azules pero eso siempre la llevo a suponer que quizás se parecía a su madre, quien era su madre? Por lo que leyó en los documentos, ella había muerto.

Lila salio del auto y camino hasta la entrada de la gran mansión de Stark, ya prácticamente no había marcha atrás, sabia que las cámaras de Stark habían visto su llegada y que de alguna manera ya Jarvis le había informad que ella estaba frente a su puerta, no podía irse ahora, era el momento para buscar respuestas.

**Siguiente capitulo: Lila enfrenta a Stark (aun en flashback) y una breve narración sobre sus comienzos en SHIELD.**


	2. Estamos en Guerra

**Continuación**** del flashback del capitulo 1.**

* * *

Lila salio del auto y camino hasta la entrada de la gran mansión de Stark, ya prácticamente no había marcha atrás, sabia que las cámaras de Stark habían visto su llegada y que de alguna manera ya Jarvis le había informad que ella estaba frente a su puerta, no podía irse ahora, era el momento para buscar respuestas. Lila llego hasta la puerta de la mansión, pensó por unos momentos antes de tocar el timbre, de todas maneras no tenia marcha atrás, pero tena que pensar como enfrentaría a Stark sin perder el control.

- Buenos días señorita Johnson - Dijo Jarvis, la computadora de Stark. Lila se pregunto por unos momentos si Jarvis sabia algo, luego callo en cuenta 'Jarvis es una computadora' estaba programada para no saber nada.

-Buenos días Jarvis - dijo Lila, Jarvis le quito los seguros a las puertas y Lila las abrió.

- Stark se encuentra en su laboratorio con Pepper - Dijo Jarvis.

- Gracias -

Lila se acerco a las escaleras que llevan a el laboratorio de Stark, Lila sintió como una ola de pánico la arropo, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- Tranquila...- susurro Lila para si misma.

Lila agarro de la baranda de metal de las escaleras para mantenerse en balance, no quería que su enfrentamiento a Stark comenzara con ella calleándose por las escaleras. Mientra bajaba las escaleras Lila podía escuchar las voces de Pepper y Tony, no parecía que estuvieran haciendo algo de trabajo. Lila pensó si deberia hablaron Stark a solas o delante de Pepper, de todas formas, ella era su pareja, quizás ya Pepper sabia la verdad. Lila llego a ver a Stark y Pepper, ambos riéndose con champaña en mano y viendo unos planos, quizás para la Torre Stark que Tony tenia planeada en construir, la cual estaría en pleno New York. Ambos vieron la llegada de Lila, Stark y Pepper dejaron sus copas de champaña en una de las mesas de trabajo. Lila abrió la puerta del laboratorio y entro, trato de no mirarlo y solo le sonrió a Pepper.

- Lila, ¿Como te encuentras querida? - pregunto Stark, mientras se acercaba a Lila sonriendo y esperando un tipo de abrazo o saludo de parte de ella.

Al ver a Tony sonriendo y esperando a que ella le saludara hizo que algo dentro de la cabeza de Lila explotara, verlo sonreír como si nada pasara, verlo alegre celebrando con Pepper sobre uno de sus tantos logros, sabiendo que tenia una hija a la cual le mintieron por tanto tiempo. ¿Como Stark podía actuar tan normal frente a ella? Si ella estuviera en su situación no hubiera un momento en el cual ella se hubiera sentido horrible al saber que le mentía a su propio hijo, pero no Stark no era así, nunca seria así, el no era un hombre de familia, ni siquiera tuvo un padre presente en su vida ¿Que podría esperar Lila de un hombre así?

Lila no dijo nada y solo extendió su mano con los documentos y se los dios a Stark, quien su sonrisa cambio una mirada confusa, no sabia que era lo que Lila le estaba dando.

- Explícame que demonios es esto...Stark- dijo Lila, su voz ya se notaba que se estaba quebrando.

Tony tomo los documentos de su mano, los miro y noto el sello de SHIELD en la portada de ellos.

- ¿SHIELD? ¿Como conseguiste esto Lila? - pregunto Stark, quien todavía no había abierto el documento.

La ira de Lila estaba rápidamente tomando control de ella, olvido por completo las veces que se dijo en el camino que no perdería el control, pero verlo a el frente a ella fue suficiente para hacer olvidar todo lo que ella dijo que no haría.

- No importa como lo conseguí ¡Solo explícame que demonios es esto! - respondió Lila.

Tony ya presentía lo que pasaba y aun no había abierto el documento.

- Pepper... podrías dejarnos solos por un momento - Dijo Stark.

Pepper no dijo nada y solo se fue, ya al parecer ella sospechaba que pasaba ¿Que no era obvio?

Cuando ya Pepper no estaba a la vista, Stark abrió los documentos, contenía toda la información sobre Lila...y parte información suya. Vio la solicitud de Lila de unirse a SHIELD, vio su certificado de nacimiento, toda su información y por ultimo, la forma de adopción que el y Marcus habían firmado 2 semanas después de que Lila había nacido.

Tony siempre tuvo en mente decirle, solo que nunca encontraba como, recordó que hubieron momentos en el cual el y Marcus habían decidido decirle la verdad pero el miedo de Tony siempre lo impidió y Marcus por miedo a que Lila lo odiara, tampoco le decía nada.

- Lila...yo- Stark no sabia que decirle.

Lila noto como Tony trataba de no mirarla mientras buscabas las palabras correctas para decirle, tenia que ser algo tan fuerte como esto para dejar a Stark sin palabras.

-Lo lamento ...-

-¿Eso es todo? Lo lamentas...- dijo Lila acercándose a Tony y arrebatando los documentos de sus manos.

- Lila, yo quería decirte...pero-

- ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? ¿Porque tu y Marcus guardaron el secreto todo este tiempo? - Interrumpió Lila, se dio cuenta que no llamo a Marcus padre, si no por su nombre.

-Queríamos decirte, yo quería y Marcus también pero...no quería que sintieras -

-¿Que sintiera que? ¿Que me estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo? - Interrumpió Lila, por un momento le recordó a como el Director Fury la interrumpía una y otra vez en su entrevista.

-No quería...que te sintieras obligada a verme como un padre. Lila, yo era joven y apenas había heredado el imperio de mi padre...-

Stark se quedo en silencio, no encontraba que mas decirle...era obvio el por que la dio en adopción.

-No podías criar una niña cuando apenas tu carrera comenzaba...- Completo Lila.

-Marcus había perdido a su esposa y al ser gran amigo mio, se ofreció para criarte hasta que mi trabajo no ocupara todo mi tiempo...pero-

- Eso nunca paso, tu trabajo siempre ocupo todo tu tiempo...- continuo Lila, ella se encontraba frente a Stark pero su mirada estaba directa a el suelo.

- Pensaba decirte la verdad una vez llegara a una edad en la cual pudieras entender...pero note como querías tanto a Marcus y como el te quería a ti...que decidí no hacerlo- Dijo Stark acercándose a Lila y poniendo sus manos en los brazos de ella.

- Me pudiste haber dicho quien yo era desde el principio ¿Porque no lo hiciste? Hubiera tratado de entender...Marcus me hubiera ayudado a entender, con el tiempo...lo hubiera entendido y lo hubiera aceptado - Dijo Lila, ya no pudo disimular mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus mejillas.

- Tenia miedo...- dijo Stark.

Lila levanto su vista y miro a Tony, su rostro solo mostraba tristeza y vergüenza, Lila sintió un alivio al darse cuenta que la discusión no termino en gritos. Su enojo había desaparecido y había sido remplazado por tristeza y lo prefería asi, ella no era persona de discutir y Marcus nunca le grito en toda su vida y este no seria el momento para hacerlo. Pasaron un momento en silencio quizás buscando que decir, Lila pensaba decirle a Tony que se iba pero el hablo primero.

- ¿Vas a unirte a SHIELD? - Pregunto Tony.

-Si...disculpa pero...tengo que irme - Dijo Lila, quien no espero a que Tony dijera algo y se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se fue, dejando a Tony solo y quizás con mucho por que hablar.

Tony sintió que tal vez ella no quería hablarle, el quería saber si ella lo perdonaba, pero al parecer se quedaría con la duda...hasta que la volviera a ver. Lo odiaría? Tony se pregunto, aun así no la culparía por odiarlo. ¿Que esperaba? Si toda su vida le habían hecho creer que Marcus era su padre, luego perderle en un accidente para entonces descubrir que el nunca era su padre...era demasiado para ella.

* * *

Después de una semana de haber descubierto la verdad, Lila regreso a las facilidades de SHIELD, aceptando su apellido. No volvió a ver a Tony, tampoco lo llamo o trato de buscar manera de hablarle, decidió que era mejor así hasta que se sintiera lista para volverlo a ver. Comenzó su entrenamiento en SHIELD al poco tiempo de pasar las primeras pruebas que le daban, todo tiempo bajo las ordenes de Phil, quien a pesar de que era su amigo o mejor amigo prácticamente, también era su jefe.

Lila llego a conocer a los demás agentes, desde la mano derecha de Fury, Maria Hill, hasta la famosa Natasha Romanoff, quien era mas conocida por su apodo, Black Widow. Los entrenamientos de Lila consistían mas en artes marciales, boxeo y diferente tipos de técnicas para defenderse en caso de un ataque sorpresa. Quien la entrenaba la mayor parte del tiempo era el agente Clint Barton, quienes muchos en la agencia lo apodaron como Hawkeye por su increíble manera de usar el arco y flechas sin mirar, siempre dándole directo a el blanco.

Al pasar el año en SHILD, Lila ya había pasado por un completo cambio, seguía siendo igual de alegre y compasiva a pesar de todas las misiones y cosas que ocurrían en SHIELD, nunca fueron razón para cambiar su manera de ser. Seguía siendo un 'agente menor' , no llegaría nunca a la talla de agente como lo era Natasha, pero la posición que se encontraba por todo el tiempo le era suficiente para ella. Siempre estuvo en todas las misiones en las cuales Phil Coulson estuviera.

Llego a visitar Nuevo México en una misión con el, en la cual llegaron a conocer, para gran sorpresa de ella, a el Dios del Trueno, Thor, quien había sido desterrado de su planeta hasta que aprendiera a dejar su arrogancia. El cambio su manera de ser y llego a enamorarse de la mujer que lo había rescatado, Jane, quien era una científica. Aunque la visita de Thor fue corta, no impidió que dejara un impacto en su vida, la idea de que existieran seres mucho mas grandes que los humanos, aunque la caída de Thor fue parte de los planes de su hermano, Loki quien Thor le había hablado de el a Jane y ella le contó a Lila, Jane no se llevaba bien con Phil por el haber ''robado'' su equipo de laboratorio, pero al final se les fueron entregadas y Lila y Coulson junto a los demás agentes de SHIELD salieron de Nuevo México de vuelta a las facilidades de SHIELD.

Al poco después de la visita de Thor, Coulson recibió la noticia de que el famoso ''Captain América'' había sido encontrado, Coulson le había contado a Lila sobre lo mucho que admiraba a el super soldado durante su infancia. Lila no fue a esa misión ya que Fury quería que ella se dedicara a ayudar a el profesor Selvig, mientras le hacían estudios a el Tessaract, el cual fue encontrado cerca de donde encontraron a el super soldado, su misión era hacer que Selvig tuviera una estadía cómoda en las facilidades de SHIELD, hasta que volviera Couslon de su misión y ella podría volver a su posición normal.

Una vez el super soldado, quien llego a conocer por Steve Rogers, estuviera en Nueva York tratando de aprender todo los años que se había perdido, Coulson regreso y Lila dejo de asistirle a Selvig. Los meses transcurrieron sin mucho movimiento en SHIELD, todo estaba concentrado en como Selvig podía controlar o contener el Tessaract llegando a el día de hoy, el día en el cual el poder del Tessaracto no podía contenerse y puso en peligro todas las vidas de quienes se encontraban en las facilidades de SHIELD en esos momentos.

Lila y Coulson se encontraban a fuera viendo como aterrizaba el helicóptero de Fury. Al Fury y Hill bajar del helicóptero se acercaron a Lila y Coulson.

-¿Que tan malo es? - pregunto Fury.

- Ese no es el problema señor, no sabemos que le ocurre - Contesto Coulson.

Entraron a las el edificio y tomaron el ascensor que los llevaba bajo la tierra cerca del área de trabajo de Selvig. Al salir de el Fury tomos por los pasillos que dirigían a el laboratorio, seguido por Maria Hill, Coulson y Lila.

-Doctor Selvig informo que el Cubo estaba emitiendo señales de energía - Dijo Coulson.

- Selvig había informado que el Tessaract, no estaba activado, como lo hizo? pregunto Fury.

- No lo hizo señor, Selvig no sabia como activarlo - Contesto Lila.

- Entonces se activo el mismo - Dijo Maria Hill.

- ¿Como van los niveles de energía del Tessaract? pregunto Fury.

- Están subiendo señor-

- Ordene una evacuación de inmediato- Dijo Fury.

Lila y Coulson salieron de inmediato del área y comenzaron a dar ordenes de evacuación a todo el lugar, no sabían como podían afectar los niveles de energía del Tessaract. Mientras Lila y Coulson ayudaban en la evacuación con otros agentes, Fury y Hill se encontraban bajo tierra dando ordenes de evacuación. Coulson envió a Lila a darle ordenes a los soldados sobre donde tenían que ir, Lila había experimentado varios momentos de evacuación, pero nunca uno en las facilidades de SHIELD, tenían demasiadas personas y tratar de que no fundiera el pánico y todo fuera el calma le era una tarea algo complicada a Lila. Cuando pensó que quizás la evacuación no seria tan agobiante, fue cuando todo el edificio comenzó a temblar quizás el Tessaract estaba perdiendo el control y Selvig no sabia como detenerlo.

Lila sintió como todo dejo de templar, era como un descanso para que luego llegara el desastre, Lila vio a Phil salir una vez mas del edificio y justo en ese momento todo volvió a temblar mucho mas fuerte, como si una fuerza estuviera creciendo bajo la tierra, Lila trato de comunicarse con Fury pero solo llego a escuchar.

"¡Hill! Barton nos traiciono ¡Deténganlos!" fue todo lo que Lila logro escuchar d su radio, Coulson llego hasta ella.

- Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí rápido - Dijo Phil.

Lila corrió junto a el a ayudar a los demás científicos que aun salían del edificio, vio como unos soldados dejaron caer un equipo y Phil les decía que lo dejaran, no había tiempo para preocuparse por objetos. Coulson vio el auto y ayudo a varios soldados a entrar en el. Lila corrió hasta el y entro, Phil saco su radio y se comunico con Fury.

- Todos están retirados señor, tiene que salir ahora - Dijo Coulson, Fury no respondió, lo cual se entendió que quizás ya el había salido del edifico. Al salir Lila vio como el suelo del área comenzó a caerse, siguiéndolos a ello, el conductor del Jeep acelero para así evitar que ellos también calleran. Coulson señalo hacia arriba y Lila vio el helicóptero en el cual Fury se encontraba, estaban siguiendo otra Jeep, al parecer Barton se encontraba en ella, luego un golpe de energía azul salio de la Jeep y le dio al helicóptero en el cual Fury se encontraba, el helicóptero se estrella y la Jeep sigue su camino.

Coulson volvió a tomar su radio.

"Director Fury, ¿me escucha?"

Después de unos segundos Fury contesta.

"El Tessaract esta con los hostiles, perdí varios hombres ¿Hill? dijo Fury.

''Algunos hombre están bajo tierra, ni idea de cuantos sobrevivientes" contesto Hill.

"Contacte a el General, quiero cada persona buscando el Tessaract" Dijo Fury

"Entendido" contesto Hill

"Coulson, Stark, vuelvan a la base, esto es un nivel 6, desde estos momentos...estamos en guerra" Dijo Fury.

Lila y Phil se miraron por un momento, Phil sabia que Lila aun no había sido entrenada para una guerra y menos una de tan magnitud como la que estaba cerca.

¿Que haremos señor? - Pregunto Coulson.

Fury se tomo unos segundos antes de responder.

"Preparar a los Vengadores" contesto Fury.

Lila inmediatamente callo en cuenta de lo que venia, tenían que buscar a aquellos a quienes Fury había declarado parte de la iniciativa de los Vengadores y uno de ellos era Tony Stark, aunque el lo habían puesto como "consultante'' y nada mas, eso no impida el hecho que ahora, después de un año y varios meses sin verlo, sin dirigir la palabra en ningún momento... quizás ya era tiempo para hablarle.

**Siguiente Capiulo: Entra Natasha, Steve y Bruce.**

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

**Trate que la discusión de Lila y Stark no fuera tan grande, no quería que terminaran en gritos ni nada de eso, aunque mi idea inicial era que se pareciera un poco a la discusión que Loki tuvo contra Odin en Thor, pero decidí que no quería que Lila tuviera un parecido en el, solo puse la oración "Me pudiste haber dicho quien era desde el principio, porque no lo hiciste" mejor en ingles "You could have told me who I was from the begining why didn't you?". También la escena de la explosión la hizo mientras veía la película, no quizás que Lila notara que había alguien en el Jeep, eso es deber de Fury decirle que paso XD.**

**Espero que les este gustando hasta ahora.**

**Feliciten me**** de que esta es la primera vez que llego a el capitulo 2 sin desmotivarme!**


	3. Necesitan algo anticuado

**Hola! Perdonen un poco la tardanza, había escrito el capitulo pero cuando lo iba a guardar... desapareció!**

**Este capitulo es algo corto.**

**Opiniones serán bienvenidas!**

* * *

- Dime que vas a tomar mi lugar en esta misión Phil!- Exclamo Lila, lanzando unos documentos sobre el escritorio de Phil Coulson, los cuales indica la misión que tenían.

Habían pasado 2 días después de la destrucción de las facilidades de SHIELD, Coulson y Lila se encontraban en unas de las oficinas a bordo del Helicarrier, el cual aun no había despegado y se encontraba en medio del mar. Fury ya les había asignado las misiones, las cuales eran ponerse en contacto con cada Vengador y traerlo a las base. El Vengador que le fue asignado a Lila fue nada mas que Anthony Stark, quien el año pasado le fue revelado que era su padre verdadero a solo 6 meses de que su padre adoptivo hubiera muerto. Lila no lo veía ni le hablaba desde hace un año y aun no se sentía preparada para hacerlo.

Phil tomo los documentos que Lila le había tirado en su escritorio.

-Sabia que dirías eso, hable con Fury y me permitió tomar tu lugar, tu por otro lado tienes que tomar mi lugar- Contesto Phil.

- ¿Y tu lugar era? -

-Escoltar a el Capitán Steve Rogers a la base- Contesto Phil.

Lila sabia lo mucho que Phil admiraba a Steve Rogers, incluso tenia cartas de colección de el, era todo un fanático y no poder escoltar a su ídolo le decepcionaba un poco.

-Lo siento...- dijo Lila.

- No importa, entiendo que aun no quieres encontrarte con Stark- Contesto Phil

Phil se levanto de su escritorio con los documentos que Lila le había tirado y se acerco a ella.

- Deberías irte ya, Rogers debe llegar a la base en la mañana -

- ¿Cuando iras a ver a Stark? pregunto Lila.

- Esta noche...¿quieres que le diga algo?

Lila lo pensó por unos momentos ¿pero que querría decirle?

-No...no se que querría decirle, ya sabes que paso la ultima vez que lo vi, me fui sin decirle nada y aun ahora no se que decirle...no se que hacer Phil -

Phil se acerco mas a Lila y coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella, mientras sujetaba los documentos en la otra.

- Lila, no te sientas obligada a tener que hablarle si aun no te sientes preparada... quizás el lo haga primero, ademas nadie asegura que venga a la base, ya sabes como es... aparecerá cuando menos lo esperen -

Lila le mira y le sonrió, Phil mostraba mas emociones cuando hablaba con ella que cuando se dirigía a otros agentes, el entendía y si no llegaba entender aun así trataba. Phil a estado con Lila en aquellos momentos mas difíciles, desde la muerte de Marcus, la verdad sobre Stark y sus duros meses en SHIELD y sus primeras misiones, Phil se había convertido para Lila en su mejor amigo.

Lila rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de Phil abrazándolo.

- Solo espero estar preparada cuando el decida aparecer - Dijo Lila mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Phil.

- Lo vas a estar Lila, ya veras-

Phil le dio un beso en la frente de Lila.

- Vamos, debes irte ya, no olvides decirles a los pilotos que vengan por mi en New York- Dijo Phil, separándose de Lila.

-¿Stark vendrá contigo?-

- No, ya te dije... aparecerá cuando menos lo esperen - Contesto Phil

Lila asintió con la cabeza y salio de la oficina, tomo su camino hacia las afueras del Hellicarrier donde se encontraban varias de las naves de SHIELD.

Lila aun no podía quitar de su mente a Stark ¿Que ocurriría cuando al fin lo vuelva a ver? ¿Actuarían como si nada ocurriera? Esa y muchas preguntas corrían por la cabeza de Lila ¿Que podría esperar de los días que estaban por venir? Quizás nada, quizás estarían muy ocupados con Loki, que Stark no tendría el tiempo para Lila y ella también estaría ocupada. El viaje en la nave de Phil almeno seria un poco lento, suficiente para dejarle a Lila pensar por todo el viaje.

Phil Coulson por otro lado, ya había llegado a su destino, la Torre Stark en New York, pasar por todas las medidas de seguridad de Tony le iba a ser tarea fácil para Phil, ya tenia experiencia con el y toda su tecnología. Entro al edificio y se dirigió directo al ascensor con toda la seguridad que Phil siempre tenia. Ya en el ascensor Phil decidió darle una llamada a Tony, la cual el ignoro diciéndole que las visitar eran de Martes a Jueves y no permitiendo que el ascensor llegara hasta el ultimo piso. Phil entonces decidió manipular los protocolos de seguridad de Jarvis, para así poder llegar a el ultimo piso, Phil le da otra llamada a Tony.

- Deje un mensaje por favor- dijo Stark imitando la voz de una grabadora.

- Stark esto es importante-

-Entonces déjalo 'importante'- dijo Stark cancelando la llamada justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abren

-¡Violaciones a la seguridad!- exclamo Stark.

-Phil, entra como estas? pregunto Pepper quien se levanta con una copa de champaña y se acerca Phil, Stark detrás de ella.

-No puedo estar mucho tiempo - Contesta Phil entrando.

-Eh su primer nombre es Agente- Comenta Stark.

Ambos e acercan a Phil quien en sus manos tenia un tipo de computadora, aunque era mas delgada que una normal.

-¿Por que no? estamos celebrando- dijo Pepper.

Phil le mostró la computadora a Tony y se la acerco para que la tomara.

-Necesito que le eches un vistazo a esto -

-Yo no me encargo de eso-

-No importa, ami me gusta encargarme de estas cosas -Dijo Pepper quien tomo la 'computadora' y le paso su copa de champaña a Phil, para luego coger la copa de Tony y darle la 'computadora a el.

Tony la tomo y vio el sello de SHIELD, inmediatamente pensó que era para una consulta, después de todo, para SHIELD el solo era el consultante.

-Los horarios de consulta son los Jueves en la tarde-

-Esto no es una consulta Stark- dijo Phil.

-¿Esto es sobre los Vengadores? Lo...cual no se nada de eso - Decía Pepper disimulando el hecho de que sabia, Stark obviamente le había contado todo.

-La iniciativa de los Vengadores... pensé que yo no cualificaba- decía Tony mientras se acercaba a una de las mesas. -Si... según ellos soy volátil, obsesivo conmigo mismo y que no me llevo bien con otros -

-Eso si lo sabia- Murmuro Pepper.

Tony abrió la 'computadora y todos los hologramas que contenían los historiales de los demás Vengadores comenzaron a salir. Phil observaba como Pepper y Stark murmuraban, debes en cuando mirando a Phil quizás consultando que harían, Phil alcanzo a escuchar a Pepper decir "Tomare el siguiente avión para DC, tu tienes trabajo que hacer", luego Pepper le murmuro algo en el odio a Tony lo cual Phil tono que era algo intimo, se besaron y despidieron.

Pepper se voltea y se acerca a Phil.

- ¿De casualidad pasaras por el Aeropuerto? -

-Si, yo la llevo- contesto Phil.

Ambos caminan al ascensor el cual aun tenia ambas puertas abiertas.

-¿Como esta tu violonchelista? pregunto Pepper.

Phil le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Regreso a Portland - Contesto Phil.

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran pero no antes de que Pepper pudiera decir "aa booooh!" sobre lo que había dicho Phil de la violonchelista. Una vez las puertas cerradas Pepper mira a Phil.

- ¿Como esta Lila? - le pregunta, seguramente la pregunta sobre la violonchelista fue para que Stark no sospechara.

-Ella esta bien, aun es agente menor, solo le falta un tiempo para ser promocionada y dejar de estar bajo mis ordenes - Comento Phil.

Pepper sonrió a ese comentario.

- Que bien...y sobre aquello ¿Tu sabes lo de Stark y su adopción? La ultima vez que la vi estaba muy enojada -

Phil pensó por unos momentos en que contestarle, buscando la mejor manera para responder a Pepper sin fallarle a Lila de no decirle a nadie.

-Bueno, no esta enojada, solo nerviosa...le a sido un poco difícil adaptarse a que en SHIELD la llamen por el apellido Stark -

Las puertas del elevador abren ya en el primer piso, ambos salen del edificio y entran al auto de SHIELD, el cual se dirigía al aeropuerto para dejar a Pepper y para que Coulson lo recogieran en una de las naves de SHIELD, la cual seguramente estaría Lila.

-Aunque Tony no lo admita... la echa de menos...- comento Pepper.

Coulson pensó en eso por unos momentos, de echo, no recordaba por un momento escuchar a Lila decir que lo echaba de menos a el, quizás era por que aun no estaba lista para verlo de nuevo.

-Estoy segura que el daría lo que fuera para que ella le perdone, la ultima vez que la vio fue cuando encontró la verdad...tienen mucho de que hablar - Decía Pepper, quien miraba por la ventana de el auto el camino.

-Si, lo tienen- se limito a decir Coulson.

El camino al aeropuerto continuo en silencio, ya a la distancia se podía ver que estaba amaneciendo, Lila ya debía estar con Rogers de camino al aeropuerto a esperarlo. Coulson se quedo pensando en ese momento, cuando Lila y Tony al fin vuelvan a verse, seria pronto quizás ese mismo día o el día siguiente, todo dependería de cuanto le tomara a Stark estudiar sobre la situación que ocurría sobre el Tessaract y Loki. Coulson también pensó en los peligros que estaban por venir, el y Lila recuerdan el ataque de aquel gigante de metal que llego a Nuevo México a asesinar a Thor y a todos los que encontraba, El Destructor, como lo llamaba Thor, quien sabe si se encontraría con algo peor que eso. Lila aun tenia mucho por que aprender, a pesar con el poco tiempo que tenia en SHIELD, un año, había aprendido bastante, mas de lo que el y otros agentes habían llegado a aprender en sus comienzos.

Ya habían llegado a el aeropuerto al aeropuerto y Phil se despidió de Pepper quien ya estaba de camino a su avión, y el de camino al área donde seria recogido por SHIELD, al llegar vio que la nave ya estaba en la base y lo estaban esperando. Lila salio de la nave y Phil pudo llegar a ver a Rogers dentro esperando por el.

-¡Al fin llegas! llevamos como 1 hora esperando - Exclamo Lila.

-Ya sabes como es el trafico de New York-

Ambos entraron a la nave y las compuertas fueron cerradas tras de ellos, Phil se acerca a Rogers y le saluda para luego tomar una posición en la nave. Lila se sienta en el área de los pasajeros frente a Rogers, Phil noto que Steve Rogers tenia en sus manos una de la computadoras, estudiando los historiales de los otros Vengadores y Loki.

-¿Que ocurrió con Stark? Pregunto Lila.

- Se encuentra estudiando sobre los otros Vengadores y el Tessaract...-contesto Phil, quien se trataba de concentrar en la pantalla que tenia frente a el.

- Disculpe la pregunta Agente Stark ¿Pero acaso usted es pariente de Stark? - pregunto Steve Rogers.

Phil desvió su concentración de la pantalla y miro a Lila esperando su contestación.

- Pensé que esas computadoras tenían toda la información- dijo Lila.

Steve miro de nuevo su computadora, Phil se pregunto a si mismo como a aprendido a usarla.

-Oh, Lo siento...no lo note - Se disculpo Rogers.

-No importa...y por favor llámame Lila, dejemos a un lado todos los protocolos de SHIELD- Respondió Lila con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, Lila, es un lindo nombre...em puedes llamarme Steve - Dijo Steve,quien sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas.

-Gracias, Steve- Contesto Lila, quien también tenia sus mejillas rojas.

Phil volvió su concentración a la pantalla frente de el, no pudo evitar voltear sus ojos y pensar "Jóvenes y sus hormonas'' para luego reírse un poco de su pensamiento, Steve no era un joven, quizás físicamente lo era, pero era mas viejo que Lila y Phil. El viaje continuo en silencio por unos minutos, quizás Steve diría algo o Lila, pero luego continuaría el silencio.

- Solo faltan minutos para llegar al Hellicarrier señor - informo uno de los pilotos.

Phil decidió tomar esos minutos para poder levantarse y estirarse un poco en la nave y esperar a llegar a la base.

-Este Doctor Banner estaba tratando de hacer una replica del cubo?- pregunto Steve.

-Muchas personas estaban tratando, pensaba que la radiación gama tendría la llave para hacer una replica - Contesto Phil.

-Al parecer no lo logro...- Contesto Steve, refiriéndose al accidente de Banner con Hulk.

-Para nada, pero eso es solo un pequeño defecto, el es como un Steven Hawkings - Comento Phil.

Steve no pareció entender esa referencia y se quedo en silencio, para luego mirar a Lila buscando una respuesta.

-Es...una persona muy inteligente- Dijo Lila.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los cuales Phil decidió usarlos para expresar su admiración por Rogers.

-Tengo que decirle que es un honor conocerlo...oficialmente-

Steven sonrió

-Prácticamente lo había conocido...osea..lo vi mientras dormía-

La sonrisa de Steve fue desapareciendo poco a poco y se podía escucha la risa de Lila, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse muy alto.

-...osea cuando lo encontraron, estuve presente cuando estaba inconsciente- Decía Phil tratando de arreglar aquel comentario incomodo que dijo, la risa de Lila, aunque fuera bajita, no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Steve se levanta del asiento mientras aun Phil trata de explicar.

-Bueno, es solo un gran honor tenerlo a bordo- Termino Phil.

- Espero que sea el hombre para este trabajo - comento Steve.

- Oh lo eres... absolutamente- exclamo Phil, Lila no podía mas contener su risa, sus mejillas estaban mas rojas que como estaban unos minutos atrás.

-Hicimos algunas modificaciones al traje...puso un poco de mi diseño en el- Decia Phil.

-¿Traje?...¿No creen que eso es un poco anticuado?- Pregunto Steve.

-Créeme, con las cosas que están pasando...y lo que esta por pasar, quizás las personas necesiten un poco de lo anticuado- Contesto Phil.

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: Entra Natasha, Bruce, un poco de Loki y Stark.**

**Lila y Phil hablando un poco mas sobre Stark.**


	4. Una Oportunidad

**Entiendo que le había prometido a alguien que publicaría el capitulo rápido, LO SIENTO!**

* * *

La nave que tenia a bordo a Lila, Coulson y Steve Rogers se encontraba aterrizando en la base de SHIELD. Una vez que estaban ya en la base las compuertas de la nave se abrieron y los tres salieron, Natasha Romanoff los estaba esperando a fuera.

-Agente Romanoff, le presento a el Capitan Rogers- Dijo Coulson.

Natasha no le dio la mano para saludarle y solo se limito a decir un 'hola' y luego dirigirse a Lila y Couslon.

-Los necesitan a ambos dentro- Comento Natasha.

Lila y Couslon asintieron con la cabeza salieron dejando a Steve con ella, en el camino Lila comenzó a reírse mientras que Phil trataba de ignorarla.

-Es un gran honor tenerlo a bordo, lo miraba mientras dormía, absolutamente normal! ¿En serio Phil? - se burlo Lila, imitando la voz de Phil.

- Basta Li...estaba nervioso-

-El grande y serio Phil Coulson...no puede hablarle a el Capitan Rogers sin meter la pata - Continuo Lila, quien no paraba de reírse, Phil le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y luego se rió de su dolor.

Ambos ya estaban de camino a el área principar del Hellicarrier, habían recuperado sus rostros serios para así no tener que explicarle a Fury sobre la risa de ambos. Una vez dentro con todos los demás agentes, quienes daban algunos daban ordenes y otros recibían ordenes, todos entrando a sus puestos para el despegue. Maria Hill se encontraba frente a unas pantallas en las cuales mostraba los niveles de energía del Hellicarrier, el director Fury se encontraba frente a otras pantallas, las cuales estaban de frente de la mesa ovala en la cual se reunirían a hablar los Vengadores y el director. Una vez Hill dio el anuncio de que ya estaban en el aire, Fury dio la orden de activar los reflectores, lo cual le daría a el Hellicarrier una apariencia "invisible", se volteo y se dirigió a los únicos Vengadores que tenia de frente.

-Caballeros- Dijo Fury, luego de acerco a Bruce Banner y le saludo.

-Gracias por venir Doctor Banner -

-Gracias por invitarme amablemente, entonces...¿Cuanto tiempo me quedare? - pregunto Banner.

- Una vez tengamos nuestras manos en el Tessaract es libre de irse - Respondió Fury.

- ¿Que han logrado con eso? -

Fury se volteo y señalo a Coulson para que el explicara como habían estado los arreglos para encontrar el Tessaract.

-Tenemos cada señal de cámara en el planeta buscando, celulares, computadoras...si estas contado a un satélite lo veremos- Dijo Coulson.

- Aun no lo encontraran a tiempo - Comento Natasha quien se encontraba inclinada viendo una de las pantallas de SHIELD la cual contenía la información sobre Barton.

Fury y Banner intercambiaron algunas palabras las cuales Lila no logro escuchar bien ya que su atención estaba concentrada en las computadores del Hellicarrier.

-Agente Romanoff enséñele a el Doctor su área de trabajo- Ordeno Fury.

El dia transcurrió con Fury ordenando los cambios que había pedido Banner sobre los satélites, Lila estuvo todo el día en las computadoras junto a otro agente, ambos trabajando en encontrar algo de Loki, quizás alguien compatible o parecido en alguna parte del mundo, encontrar donde se escondía. Lila se había preguntado porque Stark no había aparecido aun en el Hellicarrier, ya debería haberse estudiado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los otros Vengadores, quizás seria como Phil dijo... aparecería cuando menos lo esperen. Coulson estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Rogers, enseñándole el área, cada vez que Lila los veía le hacia una mueca a Phil, quien la ignoraba, luego ella volvía y regresaba su atención ala computadoras, tanto de buscar a Loki la volvería loca.

Una alarma comenzo a sonar en la computadora del agente que estaba al lado de Lila.

- Tenemos su paralelo - Informo el agente

Coulson se acerco de prisa al agente.

- ¿Locación? -

- Stugart Alemania -

Imágenes de Loki en Stugart comenzaron a salir en la pantalla, no tenia su armadura asgardiana que siempre tenia, si no un traje de salir.

- No se esta queriendo esconder...-murmuro Lila.

Coulson iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por Fury.

- Capitan Rogers... prepárese- dijo Fury.

Steve respiro profundamente y salio del área, seguramente a ponerse su traje. Coulson y Lila regresaron su atención a las pantallas, Loki se veía mirando hacia el cielo, como si esperaba algo.

- Phil...que no te da un mal presentimiento - murmuro Lila, lo suficientemente bajito para que el otro agente no lo escucha.

- Si, es como si esperara que lleguemos - dijo Phil.

-Agente Stark - llamo Fury.

Lila se levanto de prisa y camino hasta Fury, Coulson siguiéndola.

- Romanoff acompañara a Rogers, necesito que usted le asista a el Doctor Banner en lo que ellos regresan - Informo Fury.

-Entendido-

Lila salio de inmediato a el laboratorio que le había sido asignado a Banner, le pareció una tarea sencilla, solo hacer que Banner estuviera relajado y cómodo en su área de trabajo no, no enojarlo. Lila escucho a Phil quien iba tras ellas, se volteo a verlo, el tenia en la mano un tipo de audífono diminuto con un micrófono.

-¿Que ocurre? pregunto Lila.

-Olvidaste tu comunicador, así no podrás estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en Stugart o si te doy alguna orden- Dijo Phil, quien le coloco el audífono en su oreja.

-ah...lo siento- Dijo Lila, ella odiaba como se veía el comunicador, la hacia parecer una empleada en de servicio al cliente en una compañía de teléfonos.

Phil activo el aparato y luego Lila se lo arranco de la oreja con una mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento...el volumen estaba muy alto - Se disculpo Phil con una sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste apropósito - exclamo Lila.

Lila le bajo el volumen y volvió a colocarlo en su oreja.

-Bien...¿Puedes escucharme? pregunto Phil quien tenia su mano en el comunicador que estaba en su oreja.

-Si...y a todos- contesto Lila.

Phil asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su área, Lila continuo su camino hacia el laboratorio de Banner, al llegar encontró a Banner trabajando en un tipo de satélite que le ayudaría a encontrar la energía que producía el Tessaract.

-Buenas, soy el Agente Lila Stark, estaré aquí para asistirlo en lo que los demás agentes regresen - informo Lila, quien se acerco a Banner y le dio la mano para saludarlo, el le sonrío.

-Que bien...¿Stark? -Dijo Banner quien se confundió a escuchar su apellido.

- Eh...si...solo llámeme Lila si no le molesta - Respondió Lila.

Bruce se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego sonrió.

- Bueno, gracias por la compañía...aunque no necesito mucho la ayuda- Comento Bruce.

-Entiendo, pero son ordenes de Fury... podría quizás...darle los instrumentos - dijo Lila con una sonrisa, Bruce se rió un poco.

Lila alcanzo escuchar por el comunicador que Natasha y Steve ya habían salido del Hellicarrier. El tiempo paso en silencio, Bruce solo le hablaba para pedirle uno que otro instrumento o que le aguantara algo. Lila escuchaba lo que ocurría de camino a Stugart, alcanzo a escuchar de que habían llegado a Stugart para encontrar a Loki obligando a las personas a inclinarse delante de el. Al parecer Steve se había lanzado a pelear contra Loki, y por lo que había escuchado, Steve estaba perdiendo...hasta que apareció Stark.

Lila se friso al escuchar a Natasha informar que Stark había aparecido y que Loki se había 'rendido'. Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y se percato de que había recibido un mensaje en su celular.

- ¿Como van las cosas en Alemania? - Pregunto Banner, quien estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

- eh... Loki se rindió y Anthony Stark apareció- Informo Lila.

Bruce solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo trabajando. Lila sentía deseos de salir del laboratorio y ir con Phil, había escuchado en su comunicador que Stark junto a los demás venían de camino al Hellicarrier, lo cual puso aun mas nerviosa a Lila. Luego algo ocurrió en la nave, Lila escucho que Stark habia salido de la nave, Lila alcanzo a escuchar a Steve preguntando "Acaso ese otro asgardiano es amigable? lo cual supuso que Thor había aparecido, quizás a llevarse Loki. Después de unos segundos también Steve había salido de la nave.

Bruce le volvió a pedir que le pasara uno de los instrumentos lo cual la distrajo de lo que pasaba. Uno hora mas tarde Lila alcanzo a escuchar que ya habitan llegado a la base, ahora con Thor a bordo.

* * *

Coulson se encontraba esperando a que se abrieran las compuertas de la nave, junto a el estaban otros agentes y soldados, listos para tomar a Loki y llevarlo a su celda. Las compuertas se abren y inmediatamente sale Rogers y Stark, seguidos por Natasha y Thor, quien sujetaba a Loki para que no se escapara, aunque Loki no mostraba ninguna señal de querer escaparse. Los soldados toman a Olki y lo esposan para llevarlo a su celda. Thor saludo a Phil y luego siguió a los demás dentro del Hellicarrier, Stark se acerco a Phil.

- ¿Tienen algún lugar donde pueda guardar mi precioso traje? - Pregunto Stark.

- Para eso estoy aquí, siga me - contesto Phil, ambos entraron al Hellicarrier, tomando la dirección opuesta de los demás Vengadores, quienes se dirigían al área principal. Phil apago su comunicador para que así Lila no pudiera escuchar nada de lo que Stark tuviera que decir. Se dirigieron a unos de los niveles mas bajos del Helllicarrier, en el cual se había construido un área para que Stak pudiera guardar su traje, era 2 enormes compuertas las cuales protegerían el traje.

Una vez Stark ya estuviera fuera de su trajo ahora vistiendo con una chaqueta, Stark y Phil deciden ir al área principal, en el cual todos estaban reunidos ya.

-¿Donde esta Lila? - Pregunto Stark, Phil prácticamente esperaba que lo llegara a preguntar, tenia ya preparada su manera de responder.

- Ella debe estar en el área principal del Hellicarrier, con los demás -contesto Phil, ambos estaban subiendo los niveles para llegar al lugar.

- ¿Y como a estado todo este tiempo? - pregunto Stark, quien tratada de mantener el tono burlón y arrogante que siempre usaba, pero para hablar de Lila era cuando mas difícil le era.

- Trabajando duro, aun es agente menor...bajo mis ordenes -

-¿Bajo tus ordenes? - interrumpió Tony.

- Si, y ordenes de Fury, una vez sea promocionada solo recibirá ordenes de Fury -

Ambos continuaron el camino en silencio, estaban llegando al área principal del Hellicarrier cuando Phil se detuvo y sujeta Tony del hombro.

- Tengo que decirle Stark...que Lila estará presente y de le su espacio, puede hablarle pero no hagas que se sienta obligada a perdonarlo de alguna manera o de hablarle como si nada pasara, hable...pero de le también su espacio, ella aun esta afectada, aunque no lo admita- Dijo Phil.

Tony solo asintió con la cabeza, Phil lo soltó y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al área. Phil inmediatamente vio a Lila quien estaba un poco pálida, ella se encontrara cerca de la enorme mesa de reunión, ella lo vio y le sonrió un poco para que luego su pequeña sonrisa le fuera borrada al ver a Stark.

Stark volvió a su forma de ser a comenzó a caminar por el área viendo y hablando, Phil se acerco a Lila.

- ¿Como estas?- murmuro Phil para que no fuera escuchado por los otros.

-Milagrosamente estoy de pie...-contesto Lila.

Fury entro al área, al parecer Lila y Coulson no llegaron a escuchar a Tony mientras hablaba con Banner para luego ambos ser interrumpidos por Fury.

-Doctor Banner solo esta aquí para ayudarnos a encontrar el Tessaract, esperábamos que usted pudiera ayudarlo- Informo Fury.

- Por que no empiezan por su cetro, trabaja igual que un arma de HYDRA- Comento Steve.

-No sabemos de eso, pero tiene poder por el cubo, y también quiero saber como Loki lo uso para convertir a dos de nuestros hombres mas firmes en sus monos voladores- Dijo Fury.

El rostro de Thor dio una mueca de confusión a esa referencia.

- ¿Monos voladores?...no entiendo que-

-Yo entiendo!...- exclamo Steve, todos en el área se quedaron callados, Lila no pudo evitar reirse un poco para que luego Coulson le pisara el pie y ella recuperara la compostura.

-Entendí esa...referencia- termino Steve.

Todos continuaron en silencio, Stark miro a Lila y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque algo tímida. Luego Stak se dirigió a Banner.

- ¿Jugamos, Doctor Banner? -

- Sígueme- dijo Banner, ambos se fueron a su laboratorio, los demás volvieron a sus lugares de trabajo, Fury salio del área dejando a Lila y Phil.

- Bueno...eso no salio tan mal- comento Phil.

- No...¿Alguna tarea?

-No, solo asegurarnos de que los invitados estén cómodos- Informo Phil, Lila se percato que Thor aun seguía allí, al parecer se habían olvidado de el y el no sabia que hacer.

- Phil... encárgate de el, yo...eh, regresare al laboratorio- confeso Lila.

-¿Le hablaras? -

- Tratare, ademas esta con Banner, no creo que se pueda hablar mucho- respondió Lila.

-Bien, yo me encargo de Thor, tu eres libre de volver al laboratorio- dijo Phil, Lila acepto y salio, siguiendo el camino en el cual Bruce y Tony se habían ido.

Lila no entendía su impulso en querer estar en el laboratorio con Bruce y Stark , quizás sus nervios habían desvanecido un poco, entendía que era tiempo de dejar de tener miedo a hablarle a Tony, después de todo... estarían aquí un largo tiempo. Lila tampoco quería que las cosas fueran muy complicada en esos momentos, sabia que en algún momento tendrían que trabajar juntos, tendría que romper el hielo, pero tampoco lo dejaría entrar muy rápido. Lila se pregunto a si misma ¿Por que este cambio? No hace unas horas estaba asustada de hablar y ahora estaba decidida a hablarle, aunque sea poco, Lila entendía las razones por las cuales el la había dejado y por alguna razón no lo culpaba, solo hubiera deseado haber sabido la verdad. Lila en esos momentos había decidido...le daría una oportunidad a Stark, pero no lo vería como un remplazo de su padre, si no que le daría un espacio para que fuera parte de su vida, pero nunca remplazaría al padre que Lila conoció.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo: Lila y Stark se hablan...AMEN. Quizás un poco de Loki.**

**Entiendo que al principio pensaba hacer esto iba a ser un Loki/OC pero...no lo he puesto en ninguna escena, simplemente estoy buscando el momento correcto...aunque no quiero que la historia se concentre en el tema del "romance", eso es solo un "sub-plot". También estoy tratando de seguir la película al pie de la letra, le tengo siempre encendida cuando escribo un capitulo y algunos diálogos son difíciles de escuchar (mala calidad). Me disculpan si algunas cosas no son "al pie de la letra".**


	5. Desafío

Bruce y Tony se encontraban en el laboratorio, Steve se encontraba con ellos pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba callado tratando de entender lo que ambos genios hablaban. Tony comenzó a molestar un poco a Bruce, quien no encontraba malo eso aun que Steve lo encontraba como un "atentado a la seguridad de todos". Ambos héroes comenzaron a discutir sobre SHIELD, Stark insistía que SHIELD tenia muchos secretos y que era sospechoso que SHIELD estuviera trabajando en el campo de la energía, Steve insistía que Loki quería distraerlos y que deberían mantenerse enfocados en el trabajo.

Stark había terminado de discutir con Rogers, quien se fue enojado después de que tratara de hacer que Stark se ''Enfocara en el problema'' y no en los secretos que escondía SHIELD.

-¿Ese es el tipo el cual mi padre no paraba de hablar? Debieron haberlo dejado en el hielo- Comento Stark, quien se acercaba a varias pantallas y escribir varios códigos.

-Tiene razón en algo, Loki va querer distraernos o molestarnos- dijo Bruce quien se encontraba frente a una de las pantallas leyendo los datos que proyectaba.

-El tipo es un dios, tiene una bomba marca Acme, le va a estallar en la cara y estaré presente cuando eso pase-

- Y yo leeré sobre eso en los periódicos- comento Bruce.

-Oh puedes estar con nosotros en traje-

- Si no has notado, yo no tengo traje, estoy expuesto...como un nervio, es una pesadilla- respondió Bruce, quien aun se encontraba aun frente a la pantalla.

-Sabes, estuve en un ataque y una de mis propios misiles estallo cerca de mi, iba a morir...pero esto lo detuvo- dijo Stark dando un pequeño golpe con su dedo en el arco del reactor en su pecho.

- Es un terrible privilegio- continuo Stark.

-Pero tu puedes controlarlo- dijo Bruce quien continuo moviendo imágenes en la pantalla delante de el, Stark estaba frente de el al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Por que aprendí a hacerlo-

- Es diferente- comento Bruce.

- Escucha- dijo Stark y presiono algo en la pantalla que hizo que todas las imágenes se movieran a una esquina para que Bruce le prestara atención a Stark.

-Leí todo sobre tu accidente, toda esa radiación gama pudo haberte matado- Comento Stark

-Entonces estas queriendo decir que el Hulk...el otro tipo, salvo mi vida? Viéndolo de esa manera es ''lindo'' ¿Me salvo de que? -

- Creo que lo averiguaremos- concluyo Stark, volviendo a su lugar en la otra pantalla.

-Quizás no disfrutes eso- comento Bruce.

- Tu quizás lo disfrutes -

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Stark y Bruce trabajando en buscar alguna señal del Tessaract, aunque Stark estaba mas concentrado en hackear los archivos privados de SHIELD para sacar todos sus secretos.

Las puertas del laboratorio se abren y entra Lila, quien parecía algo nerviosa.

- Oh...Lia, ¿vuelves a seguir ayudándome? - pregunto Bruce.

Lila lo miro y le sonrió.

-Es Lila, y si, son ordenes de Fury hacer que los "Vengadores" estén cómodos - respondió Lila, quien se acerco a una de las mesas, trataba de no hacer mucho contacto visual con Stark.

-Perfecto, así terminaremos mas rápido en encontrar el Tessaract - comento Stark. Se acerco a Lila y hizo un gesto de reverencia, Lila no puedo evitar reírse, recordó cuando Stark hacia eso cuando ella era pequeña, Marcus la llevaba a las facilidades de las Industrias Stark y el le daba la bienvenidas para que la pequeña Lila no se asustara.

Stark al ver a Lila reírse, tenia en mente decir "igual que cuando eras pequeña" pero decidió no decir nada para evitar que ella se sintiera incomoda, siguiendo las instrucciones de Coulson.

-Tu no estas ayudando mucho Stark - Comento Bruce.

Stark lo miro y puso una cara de ofendido.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso- exclmo Stark con un tono dramatico, algo exagerado.

Bruce se rió y señalo la pequeña pantalla que Stark tenia en la mano en la cual Stark esperaba que Jarvis pudiera entrar en los archivos privados de SHIELD.

- Que tratas de hacer? - pregunto Lila.

Stark pensó en una excusa y guardo la pequeña pantalla en su bolsillo.

- Es Jarvis...al parecer tendré que ir a mi torre a ingresar unos códigos-

- No te atrevas a abandonar la nave- advirtió Lila.

- Entonces como ingresare los códigos que pueden ayudarnos a encontrar el Tessaract! - exclamo Stark.

- Son ordenes de Fury, no puedes abandonar la nave... envía a un agente a hacer- Dijo Lila quien se encontraba caminado por todo el laboratorio, Bruce miraba la escena confundido, de que códigos Stark hablaba?

- No le confiare mi preciada torre y a Jarvis a un desconocido- Dijo Stark quien se volteo dándole la espalda a Lila y comenzó a trabajar en una de las pantallas.

Lila iba a contestarle a Stark pero fue interrumpida al recibir una orden de Maria Hill por el comunicador la cual le pedía que que la asistiera en una tarea.

- Tengo que atender las ordenes de la agente Hill, cuando regrese me encargare de los códigos - comento Lila, quien se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Quien ira a mi torre?- pregunto Stark antes que Lila pudiera irse.

- Iré yo- respondió ella y salio del laboratorio.

Stark sonrió victorioso.

- ¿Que planeas?- pregunto Bruce.

-Yo?... absolutamente nada -

- Stark...lo de los códigos fue una mentira, por que quieres que Lila vaya a tu Torre? -

-Encontraremos el Tessaract hoy, lo cual significa que mucho peligro se acerca y-

- Se te olvida que ella fue entrenada para esto -

- Lo se, pero tenemos un psicópata a bordo y el no esta aquí por que le "vencimos" el quiere estar aquí, sera menos seguro si tenemos el Tessaract en la nave - Dijo Stark.

- Cualquiera que sea tu lógica, vas a molestar a Fury - respondió Bruce, quien decidió no darle mas vueltas a Tony sobre el tema, al fin y al cabo tenia el derecho de querer proteger a Lila, Bruce no sabia mucho de la relación de ambos, pero tampoco pensó que ese no seria el mejor momento para preguntar

- Molestar a Fury es mi mas grande placer- comento Stark sonriendo.

- ¿Que es Lila para ti? -pregunto Bruce.

Tony pensó que Bruce ya sabia, los demás sabían, SHIELD se había de encargado de que los otros Vengadores estuvieran al tanto del historial de cada uno. Tony entro a la conclusión que quizás Bruce era el único que no sabia por que Fury no tenia intención es de hacer que Bruce se uniera a los Vengadores, solo lo quería para encontrar el Tessaract.

-Bueno es una larga historia...pero tengo tiempo para contarla-

* * *

Lila se encontraba de camino a encontrarse con Hill, quien le había pedido que la asistiera en algo, Lila no tenia idea de que podría ser solo esperaba que no la tuviera mucho tiempo ocupada para ella así poder ir a la Torre de Stark.

"Lila ¿Me copias?" era Coulson hablándole por el comunicador.

- Si -

¿Te encuentras de camino a donde Hill se encuentra?

- Si, no sabes para que me quiere? - pregunto Lila quien se encontraba en un elevador bajando al ultimo nivel del Hellicarier.

"Lila...¿Que hay en el ultimo nivel del Hellicarrier?

- La celda de...a no puede ser-

Coulson se rió.

"Suerte"

El elevador había llegado al ultimo nivel, Hill se encontraba de frente enormes puertas de hierra las cuales servían de entrada a la celda de Loki, tenia en mano una de las típicas computadoras portátiles de SHIELD. Hill no dijo nada al verla llegar solo se dirigió a una de las puertas y ingreso un código el cual hizo que ambas puertas de abrieran, Hill entro y le indico a Lila que la siguiera, ambas bajaron unas escaleras las cuales llevaban a una enorme cámara, la cual tenia una celda circular de cristal, la celda estaba sobre una plataforma que se encontraba en medio de la cámara, el suelo debajo de la celda eran unas compuertas que se abrirían en caso de que el prisionero intentara algun tipo de escape.

"Hill querrá que la asista en reforzar la seguridad de la celda, sera rápido...es como una inspección" Dijo Coulson por comunicador.

Lila tenia la costumbre de que cuando Hill le pedía ayudan en algo, Phil estaría indicándole que hacer por el comunicador debido a que Hill casi nunca daba instrucciones a los agentes menores, solo esperaba que ellos adivinaran lo que ella quería.

Hill entro a la cámara y camino hasta los controles que se encontraban frente a la celda de Loki, Lila la siguió de prisa, se pregunto como podía Hill estar tranquila y actuar como nada cuando Loki la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lila trato con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Loki pero la curiosidad le ganaba.

- Sujeta esto - dijo Hill y le paso la computadora a Lila.

"Tienes que escribir todo lo que ella haga en la computadora, rápido o se enojara" indico Phil.

Inmediatamente que Phil dijo aquello Hill comenzó a escribir datos en la computadora, Lila la siguió lo mas rápido que pudo no quería terminar enojando a Hill. Después de unos minutos Hill se detuvo, se quedo mirando los datos, al parecer algo andaba mal. Maria Hill tomo su comunicador y lo encendió.

- ¿Agente Page me escucha? - dijo Hill a el comunicador, su tono era algo fuerte.

"Si"

- Ayer te ordene bajar la presión de la cabina ¿Quieres matar al prisionero? -

Lila miro a el "prisionero" quien parecía estar bien, el le sonrió por que ya sabia lo que Lila estaba pensando, El es un dios...la presión de la celda no lo afectaría en nada.

"Lo siento.." se disculpo el agente.

- Se encargara del papeleo de esta semana, vuelves a olvidar una tarea y seras suspendido por una semana- Contesto Hill.

Oh el papeleo...lo peor, pensó Lila quizás para quienes lo escucharan, el "papeleo" sonaba fácil pero no lo era, se le llamaba en SHIELD el peor de los castigos, todos los agentes tienen que escribir un reporte sobre las misiones en las cuales participaron en la semana y debían entregarle los reportes a aquel agente, el agente debía leer cada reporte uno por uno y apuntar las necesidades de cada agente para luego entregarlo a los superiores, todo en solo una noche. Muchos agentes por puro placer hacían reportes largos, Natasha hacia los mas largos mientras que Clint Barton hacia reportes cortos, cuando llego a tocarle a Lila el papeleo Natasha se aseguro de hacer de ese día el peor.

- Agente Stark, necesito que se quede aqui en lo que arreglo el problema, no toque nada- dijo Hill, quien salio de inmediato dejando a Lila sola en la cámara frente a nadie mas que Loki.

"Lila...creo que te has ganado la lotería" Se burlo Phil por el comunicador. Lila se volteo mirando a los controles para que Loki no viera que se estaba riendo, los nervios hacían que se riera de cualquier estupidez que Phil decía.

"Sabes...Banner había mencionado que su cabeza era como una caja llena de gatos" comento Phil, Lila se rió.

- Cierra la boca Phil - susurro Lila lo mas bajito posible, escucho la risa de Phil por el comunicador.

- Lila Stark -

Lila se friso por completo ¿Acaso Loki la acababa de llamar por su nombre? El Stark era obvio, Hill la llamo ahí mismo por su apellido, pero por su nombre? Quizás Barton le dijo, debió haber sido eso. Lila se volteo lentamente, Loki estaba parado en medio de su celda, ambas manos detrás de su espalda. El le sonrió al verle la cara.

- La hija ilegitima de Anthony Stark -

Lila respiro profundamente por unos momentos antes de contestar.

"Lila ten cuidado con lo que digas" Phil comento.

- No me digas ¿Barton te contó todo?- pregunto Lila, tratando de mantener un rostro serio tratando de no reflejar alguna emoción.

- No...lo note - contesto Loki quien se acerco lentamente al cristal de la celda.

Lila lo ignoro y se dio la vuelta volviendo su atención a las pantallas delante de ella.

- ¿No te interesaría saber como?-

¿Le interesaba? Claro que le interesaba saber como, pero no iba a preguntar por miedo de que el estuviera tratando de jugar con ella, quizás Barton le contó todo y el solo quería asustarla.

- No me interesa, pero te felicito por tu gran talento en observar - respondió Lila, Loki se rió.

- Gracias, aunque la verdad es que si, Barton me contó todo - admitió Loki, Lila sonrio algo aliviada.

- ¿Y me hiciste felicitarte por nada? - dijo Lila fingiendo sentirse ofendida, la sonrisa de Loki se volvio mas grande.

- Perdóneme, solo quería ver su reacción-

- ¿Y que le pareció mi reacción? - pregunto Lila.

Loki la miro por unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Muy satisfactoria -

- Que bien...- Comento Lila.

"¿Idiotas están coqueteando?" - pregunto Phil algo alterado por el comunicador, Lila tuvo que mirar el suelo para no soltar una enorme carcajada. Loki la miro, su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, estaba algo confundido por la chica ¿Porque se estaría riendo? ¿De el? Loki pensó que si el estuviera fuera de aquella celda, la muchacha no se estaría riendo, estuviera totalmente asustada.

-¿Que es gracioso? - pregunto Loki, su tono se escuchaba algo ofendido por la risa de la chica.

"Dile que su cara es graciosa" sugirió Phil por el comunicador.

Lila no aguanto mas y soltó una carcajada, tubo que taparse la boca con su mano para evitar reírse mas fuerte. Lila podía escuchar a Phil riéndose, lo odio en ese momento que la hizo perder su compostura frente a Loki. Trato de calmarse lo mas rápido posible, Loki se notaba molesto, confundido y ofendido.

Lila levanto se cabeza para mirarlo y esperar a que el dijera algo, Loki no dijo nada y solo la miro serio, si su mirada pudiera causar dolor ella ya estaría en el suelo gritando. Después de unos segundos mirándose, Loki sonrió, su sonrisa era cruel no reflejaba alguna felicidad genuina, solo crueldad.

- Definitivamente...eres su hija- comento Loki.

Lila se molesto ante ese comentario, trato de no demostrarlo ya que le daría el gusto a Loki de verla así.

- Mi padre esta muerto...-

- El que te adopto...si, pero Stark sigue vivo, aunque tu desees que fuera al revés - Interrumpió Loki, Loki seguia sonriendo esperando la respues de Lila.

Se escuchaba alguien bajando las escaleras que daban a la cámara.

- No me dejaste terminar...mi padre esta muerto, nadie lo remplazara...pero tengo la dicha de tener otro padre, el cual borrara esa sonrisa de tu cara una vez acabe contigo -

Loki iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido por Hill, quien había entrado a la cámara y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba unos minutos atrás. Loki le sonrió a Lila, de alguna manera tratando de decirle "Ya lo veremos" luego Lila le sonrió de la misma manera lo cual era facil descifrar como un "Ya veras".

"Bien hecho Lila" dijo Phil, quien luego apago su comunicador.

Unos minutos mas tarde Lila se encontraba saliendo del elevador del Hellicarrier, estaba de camino al laboratorio donde se encontraba Bruce y Tony. Lila se desvió a uno de los pasillos mas vacíos, se recostó sobre una pared para luego sentarse en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza. ¿Acaso había admitido frente a Loki que aceptaba a Stark como su padre? ¿Que consecuencias de traería haberle dicho eso a Loki?

- Lila -

Lila levanto su cabeza y vio a Phil, Lila se levanto y lo abrazo.

- Oh Phil que demonios hice! - exclamo Lila contra el pecho de Phil.

- No fue tan malo -

- Lo desafié! Maldición Phil...lo desafié, le di un reto -

- No te escuche decirlo -

- Lo hice...no lo dije, mi rostro ah! leyó mi rostro y acepto el reto, va a acabar con Stark! - respondió Lila, quien levanto su cabeza para mirar a Phil.

- Ya veras que no lo hará, el no acabara con Stark, ni con nadie...los Vengadores no lo dejaran - Aseguro Phil.

Lila recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Phil.

- ¿Que apostarías por que eso fuera así? pregunto Lila.

Phil sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza de ella.

- Mi vida - contesto Phil.

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: Lila regresa al laboratorio, un poco de Steve...y BOOM!**

**Este capitulo se me hizo muy difícil de hacer, no quería que Loki fuera el mas malvado, el quería ser ''amigable'' con ella pero Lila lo arruino riéndose tanto. Dentro de sus intenciones hay una razón...SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! XD**

**Reviews son muy apreciados!**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**

**Una pregunta...acaso no escuchan la canción de "Coming Undone" by Korn y piensan en Loki?**

**Tengo una canción para cada personaje, la cual me ayuda a escribirlos, ejemplo la canción que me inspiro a para escribir esta historia es "A New Way To Bleed" por Evanescence. Por algo su titulo!**

**Lila: Take it all away by RED (quizás no entiendan por que ahora...pronto)**

**Aun estoy buscando unas que me recuerden a los demás! :)**


	6. Reverencia

_16 Años __atrás _

_Abril 20_

_- Lila ¿Estas lista? - Pregunto Marcus Johnson, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Lila. Hoy era el cumpleaños numero 5 de Lila, quien estaba acostumbrada a que ese día tan especial su padre la llevara al lugar donde el trabajaba por unas horas en lo que Marcus hacia su trabajo para luego llevarla al parque y tratar de atrapar alguna mariposa. _

_- No- respondió Lila, quien estaba parada frente al espejo de su habitación tratando de peinarse su cabello castaño, la niña estaba vestida con unos pantalones azules y una camisa amarilla. Lila se volteo a mirar a su padre, ella estaba frustrada y sus ojos café estaban llenos de lagrimas, _

_Marcus le sonrió y se acerco a su hija, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a ayudarle a peinarla._

_- Nunca puedo hacerlo sola...soy inútil - dijo Lila quien parecía que iba a llorar, Marcus termino de peinar su largo cabello para luego darle un abrazo._

_- Lila no digas eso, no lo eres...recuerda que con el tiempo podrás tu sola, solo es practica - respondió Marcus, su voz era lo mas suave y dulce que una persona pudiera escuchar, era fácil notar que el adoraba a su hija._

_- ¿Y si no lo logro?- pregunto Lila._

_- Ya veras que si querida, vamos que estamos un poco tarde- Marcus tomo la mano de su hija y la llevo fuera de la __habitación._

_- ¿El señor Stark estará?- pregunto Lila, sujetando la mano de su padre mientras bajaban la escalera de su casa._

_- Si estará presente, el es mi jefe y dueño de la compañía - Respondió Marcus, ya habían llegado a la entrada de la casa, Marcus tomo su chaqueta de trabajo y las llaves del auto y salio de la casa. Ambos caminaron al auto que estaba frente a su hogar, Lila se sentó en la parte de atrás._

_- El me asusta, siempre esta rodeado de personas y mujeres...y aveces es grosero con la gente - comento Lila mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad._

_Marcus se rió un poco.  
_

_- Así es su vida - Comento Marcus._

_Una vez se encontraban caminando a la entrada de las Industrias Stark, Marcus tomo a Lila se la mano y la llevo con el, así impedir que la niña se perdiera en el mar de personas que habían en el primer piso del edificio. Marcus y Lila caminaron de la mano al elevador a esperar, mientras esperaban apareció la joven Virginia Potts, quien todos apodaban como Pepper y apenas tenia unos 4 meses en el puesto, Pepper saludo a Marcus y luego se inclino a saludar a Lila._

_- Oh Lila ¿Como estas? ¿Es tu cumpleaños cierto? - _

_Lila sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, el elevador llego y los tres entraron en el, se dirigían al mismo piso ya que Marcus y Pepper trabajaban en la misma posición, de asistentes personales de Tony Stark, Pepper en el área de las entrevistas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con eventos, mientras que Marcus en el área de los negocios y reuniones._

_- ¿Tienes algo especial planeado? le pregunto Pepper a Marcus._

_-Papá y yo iremos al parque! - respondió Lila, quien prácticamente brincaba de la alegría, quizás ir al parque era algo muy sencillo pero a Lila no le importaba, le encantaba._

_- Eso es muy lindo - Respondió Pepper._

_La puertas del elevador abrieron, Pepper se dirigió a su área y Marcus a la suya, ambos escritorios se encontraban uno frente al otro, Lila tomo un asiento al lado del escritorio de su padre. Stark aun no había llegado aunque eso era algo típico de el. Las horas pasaron y no fue como hasta la mitad del día que Stark decidió llegar, le habían informado a Pepper que el se encontraba en el elevador. A unos minutos, las puertas del elevador de abrieron y Stark entro junto a su guarda espalda. Pepper y Marcus se levantaron y caminaron hacia el para informarle de los acontecimientos, entrevistas y reuniones._

_- Acabo de llegar, por que no pueden esperar a que llegue a mi oficina y luego me bombardean - comento Stark, quien comenzó a caminar a su enorme oficina pero antes vio a la pequeña Lila, sentada al lado del escritorio de Marcus, si mas lo recordada, hoy era su cumpleaños._

_- Pero mira quien tenemos __aquí - exclamo Stark con una sonrisa y se acerco a Lila, quien no le sonrió y parecía querer esconderse de el._

_Tony pensó en una manera de hacerla sonreír y hizo una reverencia, como dándole la bienvenida a una princesa. _

_- Feliz cumpleaños princesa - Dijo Stark, Lila le sonrió al fin y Stark le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Desde ese día, aquella reverencia se volvió una costumbre, si Marcus la llevaba a su trabajo entonces Stark le daba la bienvenida de esa manera para que así Lila no le tuviera miedo. Eso termino cuando Lila entro en la adolescencia y dejo de acompañar a su padre al trabajo, iría de vez en cuando, si salia temprano de la escuela o estuviera algo enferma y en su cumpleaños Stark le enviaría alguna tarjeta felicitándola._

* * *

Lila trato de sacar aquel recuerdo de su cabeza, aquella típica reverencia que Stark usaba para que la pequeña Lila le diera su confianza, no era el momento para estar pensando en cosas pasadas._  
_

Después de haber hablado con Phil, Lila estaba en camino al laboratorio a encontrarse con Banner y Stark, tenia que atender el problema de Tony. Al llegar al laboratorio se encontró con ambos genios quienes estaban mirando una de las pantallas y hablaban sobre los datos que mostraba.

- Lila, pensé que no regresarías - comento Stark, quien se alejo de la pantalla y se acerco un poco a Lila.

- La agente Hill me pidió que le ayudara en reforzar la seguridad de la celda - comento Lila quien le paso a Stark por el lado y se acerco a donde se encontraba Bruce.

-¿La celda? ¿La de Loki? - Pregunto Bruce.

-Si -

-¿Como fue? -

-...Interesante- respondió Lila, recordó lo que había ocurrido, prácticamente había retado a Loki sobre "acabar con Stark" o Stark acabaría con el, Lila se sentía arrepentida de aquello.

- Interesante... ¿Iras a mi Torre? Ya le pedí a un agente que prepara una de las naves - pregunto Stark, quien ignoro por completo el tema de la visita de Lila a la celda de Loki.

- ¿Acaso Fury esta al tanto de esto? - pregunto Lila.

- Sera rápido, el no tiene que enterarse de nada - respondió Tony quien sujeto a Lila del brazo y la llevo a la salida del laboratorio.

- ¿Espera a donde vamos? - pregunto Lila quien se detuvo en la entrada y se soltó de Stark.

- A la nave -

Stark volvió a sujetar a Lila y la saco del laboratorio dejando a Bruce solo, ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del Hellicarrier, Lila no se atrevía a decir ni preguntar nada, una vez llegan al elevador, las puertas se abren y ambos entran.

- ¿Como has estado? - pregunto Stark una vez las puertas se cerraron.

Lila prácticamente esperaba eso, Stark no era el tipo de persona que le preguntaría como estaba mientras hubieran otros alrededor, el esperaría el momento en el cual estuvieran solos.

- He estado bien, con mucho trabajo de SHIELD -

-¿Por que uniste a SHIELD Lila? - pregunto Stark, quien se había parado de frente a Lila y obstruyendo la salida del elevador. Lila lo miro por unos momentos, ella era mas bajita que el por solo unas pulgadas, pensó en que le contestaría, claro que Lila se había unido a SHIELD por que de alguna manera sentía que haría a Marcus orgulloso, pero también se único por que siempre l intereso y le gustaban.

Antes de que Lila pudiera contestar, ambas puertas del elevador se abrieron al primer nivel del Hellicarrier el cual estaba delante unas escaleras que al final tenían unas puertas que daban al area exterior del Hellicarrier, Lila le paso por el lado a Stark y salio del elevador. Stark la sujeto del brazo antes que pudiera subir las escaleras, Lila se voltea a mirarlo.

- Olvidaste los códigos - dijo Stark y saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Lila.

- Sera rápido - comento Lila quien tomo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

- Si -

Lila se volteo y subió las escaleras, Stark se quedo en el elevador y vio a Lil irse, una vez Lila llego al final de las escaleras, antes de abrir las puertas miro atrás a ver a Stark, quería decirle unas palabras pero cuando miro el elevador ya había cerrado sus puertas, dejando a Lila sola y con los deseos de decirle algo. Lila abrió las puertas y recibió el golpe de viento que venia del área exterior del Hellicarrier, alcanzo a ver la nave y a Phil.

Lila se acerco a Phil y la nave.

- ¿Vienes conmigo? - pregunto Lila.

- No, lo siento -

Lila entonces subió a la nave, el piloto ya estaba preparado para salir.

-Ten cuidado - dijo Phil.

- No soy yo quien debería tener cuidado, ustedes tienen al Dios a bordo y el no esta aquí por que lo vencieron, el quiere estar aquí - respondió Lila refiriéndose a Loki, Phil se rió.

- Vamos Phil, no es un chiste...no quisiera que un error de seguridad me haga perder a mi mejor amigo - comento Lila, Phil entro a la nave y le abrazo.

- Esta bien, regresa pronto- Dijo Phil y salio de la nave, las puertas se cerraron y la nave lentamente fue despegando.

Pero como conocía Lila, que Phil y Stark habían hablado e esto, Stark enviaría a Lila a la Torre de Stark y la nave la dejaría ahí y no la traería de vuelta, todo por que Stark no quería que Lila estuviera en el Hellicarrier, era fácil notar que algo pasaría, no sabían cuando, pero mientras Lila estuviera lejos, Stark estaría tranquilo aunque no lo reflejada.

* * *

**Si si es muy corto!**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Lila llega a la Torre y descubre el porque Tony la envió, los Vengadores discuten...then BOOM!**

**Sentía**** que debía escribir esto, la reverencia...es el recuerdo que mas Lila recuerda sobre Stark, prácticamente lo mas cercano que llegaron a estar cuando ella era pequeña. **

**Estoy sufriendo, me encuentro escribiendo los otro capítulos, estoy avanzando para terminar el tema de la película y comenzar con la historia real que es enfocada en Lila y Loki. El capitulo 7 sera corto, avanzando a la acción, los otros 2 son los mas triste que he escrito en mi vida...BRACE YOURSELVES.**


	7. Vídeo

El viaje a la Torre de Stark fue mas corto de lo que Lila espero que sea, apenas unos 15 minutos le tomo llegar, aterrizando en una pequeña base que se encontraba en el techo de la torre. Antes de salir de la nave, Lila se aseguro de llevar consigo un arma, no por que temía de que fuera atacada, eran protocolos de SHIELD estar armado en todo momento. Una vez fuera de la nave llevo a las escaleras que llevaban al nivel principal de la Torre, la nave que la habia traído comenzó a despegar, dejándola sola en la Torre.

Lila encendió su comunicador.

- Oigan! no tienen autorizado dejarme! - Exclamo Lila, pero nadie le contesto. - Genial - Lila cambio la señal de su comunicador para poder entrar en contacto con Phil.

-¿Phil?¿Me escuchas? - Pregunto Lila, quien ya se encontraba dentro de la Torre, llego a escuchar a Jarvis decir "Buenos Días"

- Si Lila - Respondió Phil.

- El imbécil piloto me dejo en la Torre ¿Acaso ahí alguna orden de la cual no me he enterado aun? -

Phil pauso por unos momentos antes de contestar.

- No hay ninguna orden, encárgate de hacer lo que tienes que hacer y yo resolveré el problema - respondió Phil.

- Bien, no apagues tu comunicador -

- No lo haré- contesto Phil.

Lila miro alrededor de aquel lugar, era totalmente lujoso algo típico de Stark, Lila vio una de las computadoras, la cual eran unas pantalla semejante a las de SHIELD, estaban cerca del are del bar. Lila se acerco a las computadoras, la cual estaban apagadas, busco como encenderlas pero no encontraba como.

"Necesita ayuda señorita"

- Si Jarvis, enciende la computadoras -

Las tres computadoras fueron encendidas, Lila no perdió tiempo y busco en la computadora la base de datos en el cual ingresaría los códigos. Lila saca el papel que Stark le dio que contenía los códigos, al abrirlo Lila vio 2 códigos escritos, decidió tomar el primero y escribirlo en la base de datos. Una vez ingreso el primer código en la base de datos la computadora se fue en blanco completamente.

- Que demonios hice - Exclamo Lila.

Unos segundos después la computadora volvió a encenderse pero en la pantalla se encontraba un vídeo, el cual era de Stark. Lila no sabia si ver el vídeo o continuar con los códigos, trato de cerrar la ventana del vídeo pero al a hacerlo volvía a abrirse, Lila se rindió y decidió ver el vídeo, el cual comenzó con Stark arreglando la imagen del vídeo.

_"Bien, ¿se ve bien?...ummm, Lila creo que te das cuenta que estoy en el ascensor en cual estábamos hace unos minutos"_ Dijo Stark, Lila noto que era cierto, el se encontraba en el elevador en el cual lo había visto por ultima vez antes de partir a la Torre De Stark.

_"Entiendo que la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace un año con varios meses, entiendo que no fue de la mejor manera...se que aun debes estar enojada o decepcionada conmigo o con Marcus. No lo culpes a el...si no hubiera sido por Marcus, creo que tu hubieras terminado completamente alejada de mi, yo no quería nada que ver contigo, estaba tan sumergido en la Industria de mi padre...y tu habías llegado en aquel momento. No fue planeado, todo fue una aventura...para mi, para tu madre una odisea, ella no estaba preparada y cuando me dijo que esperaba un bebe mio, la rechaza por completo..."_ - Stark dio una pausa antes de seguir.

_ "No volví a saber de ella hasta el dia en el que naciste, que ella se puso en contacto conmigo desde el hospital, me informaron que ella había fallecido, pensaba no ir a verte y hacer los tramites de dejarte en adopción por medio de mi asistente, Marcus...el fue hasta el hospital, pero luego regreso para insistir me de que fuera a verte"_

Stark tomo otra pausa y quedo pensando en podía seguir diciendo, Lila sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de el.

_"Después de tanto insistir... acepte ir a verte, Marcus me acompaño, cuando llegue y te vi...me senti horrible, como pude haber deseado al principio dejarte ola, enviarte a un lugar a que te adoptaran sin ningún conocimiento sobre mi, aun así no sabia como podía tenerte. Mi carrera estaba en su principio...todo el tiempo estaba ocupado, tenia y aun tengo una agenda bien cargada...tampoco era un trabajo seguro, la industria creaba armas ¿Que tan seguro era para una niña crecer en un ambiente así? En el cual yo estaría ausente todo el tiempo..."_

Los ojos de Lila se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Stark tan vulnerable, aquel hombre que lo mas que lo caracterizaba era su sentido del humor y su manera de no demostrar algún tipo de debilidad.

_"Marcus me había insistido porque el se había encariñado contigo, el no quería que te alejara de mi vida, pero yo no quería arruinar mi carrera...entonces el se ofreció a criarte, el era mayor que yo por solo unos años, esta recién divorciado...acepte a dejarte con el, Marcus puso que seria con la condición de que yo no me perdiera nada de tu vida...pero entonces yo decidí que tu crecieras creyendo que el era tu padre. Al principio el no quería aceptar eso...pero lo convencí, aunque yo ya te había reconocido como mi hija, te di tu nombre y tu apellido...pero como notaste en los papeles de adopción, a la semana fue que tome la decisión con Marcus...una vez los tramites estuvieran hechos, desaparecí toda evidencia de eso...pero SHIELD los encontró..."_

Stark bajo la mirada tratando de hacer que no se notaran sus expresiones, tratando de componerse.

_''Le hice jurar a Marcus que...no te diríamos nada, por que yo no quería que te sintieras obligada a verme como un padre cuando era y es demasiado obvio que jamas seré bueno en ese papel, pero...con el tiempo yo quería tener un puesto en tu vida, quería que Marcus te trajera mas seguido al trabajo pero el decía que no que tu tenias escuela, quería verte seguido, incluso cuando te traía al trabajo yo quería ignorar mis obligaciones y estar contigo, jugar, hablar y se que tu lo notaste Lila... comenzaste a notarlo"_

Lila supo que eso era cierto, recordó un día en el cual tenia 7 años y Marcus la había llevado al y Tony interrumpió plena reunión importante solo para estar con Lila y ella le había pregunto a su padre "¿Porque el señor Stark se pone feliz cuando me ve?"

_"Cuando comenzaste a notarlo...Marcus me pidió que te dejara espacio, lo entendí...tenia que controlarme. Te di tu espacio, te deje crecer bajo su apellido, bajo su vida...siempre creyendo que eras Lila Johnson,siempre viendo a Marcus como tu padre y siempre viéndome como el **"Jefe de tu padre".**_

Lila ya no pudo contener las lagrimas, comenzó a llorar y se puso su mano en su boca para evitar que el llanto fuera mas fuerte, vio como Stark se notaba que también iba a llorar, pero se aguanto y continuo hablando hacia la cámara.

_"Lamento mucho...todo esto, no hubo un día en el cual yo quería decirte la verdad...pero aun así no me sentía arrepentido de haberte dado en adopción..."_

Lila se confundió con ese comentario ¿Lamentaba la situación pero no se arrepentía?

_"No fue hasta tu graduación de Escuela Superior, tu con 18 años... asistí a tu graduación aunque Marcus no te hubiera dicho, estuve escondido entre el publico...una vez te vi recibir tu diploma y te vi correr hacia Marcus a abrazarlo y el felicitarte por tus logros...fue cuando me había arrepentido por completo. Quería ser yo el que te hubiera enseñado a hablar, quería ser yo el que te hubiera criado, quería ser yo el te hubiera visto dar tus primero pasos... quería que fuera a mi a quien llamaras padre y no a Marcus y quería ser yo quien tu hubieras corrido a abrazar..."_

Entonces fue cuando Lila lo noto, una lagrima deslizándose de la mejilla de Tony, el la limpio rápido para luego dar una débil sonrisa a la cámara.

_"No sabes cuanto lo siento, lamento no haber podido ser yo el que estuviera presente...pero admito que jamas tendrás un mejor padre como lo fue Marcus, lamento demasiado su muerte y no sabes cuanto, quiera poder sanar el dolor de su perdida pero yo se que jamas llenare su papel, jamas seré como el...el hizo de ti una gran chica, eres todo lo que un padre hubiera deseado tener...y aunque no he estado en la posición en la cual Marcus estuvo durante 22 años, me siento orgulloso de ti y estoy bien seguro de que Marcus también lo esta, siempre lo a estado...no te pido que me veas ahora como un padre, yo se que no lo seré...solo te pido que no te alejes de mi y que no culpes a Marcus..."_

Lila asintió con la cabeza aunque supo que Stark no podía verla.

_"Bueno...el vídeo se eliminara, porque no quiero que nadie me vea así!" exclamo Stark con una sonrisa, Lila también tuvo que reírse. "También tengo que salir de este elevador, estoy seguro que hay muchos agentes preguntándose quien esta adentro, tu Lila, querida...te quedaras en la Torre hasta que encontremos el Tessaract y si si si entiendo que este es tu trabajo...pero no me perdonaría si este lunático te pone una mano encima"_

Lila ahora entendió quien dio la orden al piloto de la nave a dejarla en la Torre, todo fue un plan de Stark para ella ver el vídeo y para dejar ahí, por su ''seguridad''.

_"Me despido ahora...aunque nos veremos mas tarde, el otro código en el papel es para que puedas ver los vídeos de las cámaras del Hellicarrier, __adiós Lila" _dijo Stark, la imagen se detuvo y luego se fue en blanco.

Lila se desmorono por completo y comenzó a llorar, aunque se sintió un poco enojada por el hecho de que Stark la hubiera dejando en la Torre, Fury iba a estar bien molesto por eso pero todo era por una razón.

-¿Lila? ¿Estas bien?¿Me escuchas? - Pregunto Phil por medio del comunicador, Lila trato de controlarse para poder hablarle.

- Si...si estoy bien, te escucho...¿donde esta Stark? -

- En estos momentos se encuentra en una discusión con Fury y ...todos están discutiendo- Respondió Phil, quien sonaba algo preocupado.

Lila se acerco de-nuevo a la computadora y ingreso el segundo código que Stark le había dado, una vez lo hizo las tres pantallas mostraban diferentes lugares del Hellicarrier, incluyendo la celda de Loki y el laboratorio de Bruce en el cual se encontraban todos los Vengadores y Fury discutiendo, Lila vio una opción en la pantalla la cual decía "Comunicarse", la encendió y se dio cuenta que estaba conectada al aparato el cual Stark tenia en su oreja.

- Stark - llamo Lila, el se alerto un poco para rápidamente recuperar su compostura y contestarle a Lila.

- Ahora no querida - dijo Stark, quien continuo la discusión.

Lila llego a escuchar a Fury decir "Enviaste a la agente Stark a tu Torre sin mi autorización!", Lila no sabia si eso era una pregunta o algún tipo de confirmación de parte de Fury, decidió no decir nada al respecto y continuar escuchando.

- Llevan a si hace unos minutos..- dijo Phil.

- ¿Por que? -

- Al parecer SHIELD tiene unos secretos de los cuales tu ni yo nos hemos enterado -

Lila se quedo pensando en lo que Phil dijo cuando noto un ruido proveniente de unas de las computadoras del laboratorio, habían localizado el Tessaract, Lila vio a Bruce acercándose a la pantalla, vio que se quito lentamente sus espejuelos...justo cuando una detonación destruyo el suelo del laboratorio y la cámara de seguridad haciendo que la imagen se perdiera por completo, aun Lila tenia las imágenes de otras partes del Hellicarrier.

- Phil, que demonios fue eso! -

Phil no respondía.

-PHIL!-

- Un ataque...es Barton, daño uno de los motores de la nave, Lila lo siento tengo que irme - exclamo Phil.

- No apagues tu comunicador! -

- No lo haré - respondió Phil.

- Ten cuidado -

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo: -va a doler mucho, Loki,Stark, Flashback.**

**Me tarde mucho haciendo este Capitulo. Gracias por leer, siguiente capitulo PRONTO!**


	8. Perdida

Lila observaba todo lo que ocurría desde la Torre de Stark, se sentía inútil a ver que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a los demás agentes todo porque Tony no quería que ella estuviera en "peligro", para esto estuvo duros meses entrenando, recibiendo palizas de parte de Natasha. Lila miraba por las pantallas de la Torre, Stark y Rogers se fueron juntos a reparar el motor del Hellicarier, Fury y Hill se encontraban combatiendo los soldados que había traído Barton,Lila llego a ver a Thor dirigiéndose a los niveles bajos de la nave y Natasha y Bruce no aparecían por ninguna de las imágenes.

- Phil...no puedo encontrar a Natasha y Bruce - dijo Lila al comunicador, Phil se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar.

- No se donde puedan estar...creo que- Coulson fue interrumpido por un gran rugido, Hulk , Banner había perdido el control, Lila aun no podía encontrarlo en las imágenes.

Mientras pasaban los minutos mas problemas pasaban, Stark y Steve aun se encontraban tratando de reparar el motor, habían entrado varios soldados al área principal del Hellicarrier pero fueron eliminados por Hill y Fury, Phil lo habían enviado a otra área del Hellicarrier el cual el no le había especificado a Lila. Hulk apareció en las imágenes, se encontraba uno de los niveles bajos del Hellicarrier donde se mantenían los jets, Hulk se encontraba peleando con Thor. Lila observaba la tremenda batalla de todos en el Hellicarrier, Hulk fue disparado por un jet pero el le ataco y termino fuera de la nave.

"Perdimos otro motor" escucho Lila. Ella al fin logro ver a Natasha, la cual se dirigía hacia el area ue se encontraba Barton, vio a Thor corriendo por los pasillos de camino a la celda de Loki, quizas a verificar si su hermano aun seguia en su celda. Lila noto que también Coulson se encontraba en el mismo camino que Thor.

- Phil, no vayas a la celda - dijo Lila hacia su comunicador, pero el no l contesto, sabia que el tenia su comunicador encendió, el la podía escuchar.

Thor llego a la celda de Loki, las compuertas de su celda fueron abiertas por uno de los soldados que Barton había traído, Loki salio de su celda y Thor corrió hasta el para detenerlo, pero termino atravesando un holograma de su hermano y terminando dentro de la celda, el soldado que se encontraba en el lugar prosiguió a cerrarla dejando a Thor dentro. Lila escucho a Loki reírse y decir "¿Cuando dejaras de caer por ese truco?", Thor dio un golpe con su martillo a la celda pero la celda dio señal de que caería al vació si el seguia dándole golpes. Loki continuo hablando mientra se acercaba a los controles pero Lila le ignoro a busco a Phil, quien ya había llegado a la celda.

Phil llego a la celda y golpeo al soldado que se encontraba ahí y apunto a Loki con la enorme arma que tenia en sus manos. Lila estaba en tensión, tenia miedo de lo que podía pesarle a Phil están a solas con Loki y peor que Thor no podía ayudarle.

-Aleje de los controles, por favor - Ordeno Phil, Loki se alejo un poco de los controles.

- Phil ya se alejo, disparay lárgate - decía Lila, pero el seguía ignorándola - Phil, Maldición olvídate de el y sal de ahí! Se que puedes escucharme idiota, ALÉJATE!- Lila seguía suplicándole pero no le hacia caso. Aunque Lila no había tenido algún contacto físico con Loki ella sabia lo que el era capaz, era fácil notarlo por como trato a las personas en Alemania y como amenazo de asesinar aquel pobre anciano que se negó a inclinarse a el, Loki era un lunático.

"Vez esto, hicimos cientos de prototipos después de que tu enviaste al Destructor" comento Phil cargando el arma, su voz se escuchaba seguro de si mismo aunque con un pequeño toque de miedo, Loki se acerco un poco a el.

-Phil por favor...- susurro Lila, quien estaba muy asustada por el, pero el seguía sin escucharla.

"Yo ni siquiera se lo que puede hacer" dijo Phil tambien acercándose un poco a Loki. "Por que no lo averiguamos" concluyo Phil terminando de cargar el arma.

- DISPARA! - Exclamo Lila.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió...Loki apareció detrás de Phil, con su cetro y con la punta de el, la cual era una enorme daga, atravesó el pecho de Phil, se escucho a Thor gritando luego Loki volvió acercarse a los controles de la celda, miro a Thor por unos segundos para luego presionar un botón y dejar la celda caer fuera de la nave. Lila se quedo paralizada al ver a su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo, lo peor era que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, se sentía completamente inútil.

"Vas a perder" Le dijo Phil a Loki.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Esta en tu naturaleza" respondió Phil, Loki se rió y comenzó a acercarse a Phil.

"Tu imperio esta cayendo de los cielos, tus héroes están perdidos...¿Cual es mi desventaja?"

"Tu falta de convicción"

"Yo no cre-" Phil disparo el arma interrumpiendo a Loki y arrojándolo a un muro el cual fue atravesado por el Dios pagano.

-Phil - llamo Lila.

"Lo siento Lila..."

- Te dije que te alejaras...-

"Lo se...quisiera decirte que todo va a salir bien, pero los Vengadores necesitan una razón para olvidar sus diferencias y... pelear juntos..." Dijo Phil, Lila no contesto aunque no entendía lo de "necesitan una razón", pero no podía formular palabras y preguntar, su garganta estaba en un nudo.

"Adiós Lila"

-No, NO! Phil por favor ! - Phil no contesto, apago su comunicador y se quedo ahí tirado en el suelo de la celda. Lila presiono uno de los botones para comunicarse con Stark.

- Stark! Stark por favor contesta! -

Unos segundos pasaron sin el decir nada.

"¿Que ocurre?...estoy algo... ocupado" respondió Stark, se escuchaban muchos ruidos de donde Stark se encontraba, al parecer se encontraba en un aprieto.

- Loki hirió a Phil! Por favor tienes que ayudarlo - suplico Lila, pasaron unos segundos mas de silencio.

"Tratare de- " La comunicación con Stark se perdió por completo.

- Stark? STARK! Maldición - exclamo Lila la cual su ira tomo de ella y la llevo a golpear la pantalla, rompiéndola en pedazos, algunos cortá rompió en llanto y se arrodillo frente a las pantallas, abrazando sus rodillas y sujetando su mano cortada, tomo el comunicador de su oreja y lo lanzo lejos de ella.

No quería ver ninguna de las pantallas que quedaban y tampoco quería escuchar nada, había visto lo suficiente. No hace dos años atrás había conocido a Phil mientras el investigaba a Stark por SHIELD, y no hacia un año y algunos meses en el cual su amistad se volvió en lo que era ahora, el era de los varios amigos que Lila tenia, y cuando se unió a SHIELD tuvo que sacrificar todas esas amistades, solo le quedo Phil, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo, quien fue el que la entreno la mayor parte del tiempo en sus principio en SHIELD, quien era la persona que Lila le confiaba todo...y ahora lo estaba perdiendo o quizás ya lo había perdido

* * *

Stark y Rogers se encontraban de camino al área principal del Hellicarrier, habían agentes heridos y los médicos del área los estaban ayudando, todo era un coas, Stark buscaba a Phil entre la gente, estaba preocupado por lo que pudo haberle ocurrido, el no llego a escuchar mas de lo que dijo Lila por que justo en aquel momento el motor donde el se encontraba arranco, llevándoselo a el.

" El agente Coulson a caído..." anuncio Fury.

"Enviamos el equipo medico a su locación" dijo un agente.

" Están aquí...ellos lo declararon muerto" respondió Fury.

Stark vio como todos en el Hellicarrier se quedaron en silencio, habian perdido a un agente, uno de los importantes, pero eso no era lo que a el le importaba, lo que le importaba era que Phil, aunque el no lo aceptara, Phil le parecía una gran persona, le apreciaba a su manera y confiaban en el, e incluso era un gran amigo de Lila ¿Que le diría a la muchacha una vez la vuelva a ver?

Stark y Roger ya habían llegado al área principal del Hellicarrier, su armadura ya estaba guardada de nuevo y se encontraba en su ropa casual, ambos notaron que faltaban varios Vengadores, Bruce y Thor estaban desaparecidos y Natasha estaba atendiendo a Barton. Steve y Stark tomaron asiento, ambos en silencio esperando a Fury, unos minutos mas tarde el llego, se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban los únicos Vengadores.

- Esto estaba en el chaleco de Coulson, quizás ahora tengas una oportunidad de que las autografíes - Dijo Fury y le lanzo las tarjetas de colección de Phil, algunas estaban manchadas de sangre.

- No tenemos el cubo, no tenemos rastro de donde Loki pueda estar, Thor y Bruce...no se nada de ellos, perdí mi único "buen ojo", me imagino que pasaría en cualquier momento - decía Fury, su tono era calmado, escondiendo señales de tristeza. Steve y Tony seguían en silencio escuchando a Fury.

- Si... íbamos a crear un arsenal con el Tessaract, sabíamos que era arriesgado- decia Fury mientras caminada en el área.

- Teníamos una idea, Stark sabe de esto - Steve miro a Stark pero el le ignoro, Fury continuo - llamada la Iniciativa de los Vengadores...la idea era formar un grupo de personas notables...y ver si se podían convertir en algo mas, ver si podían trabajar juntos cuando los necesitemos...y pelear las batallas que nosotros no podemos pelear, Phil Coulson murió creyendo en esa idea, el murió creyendo en héroes...-

Stark no aguanto mas y se levanto de su silla y salio del área, no sabia exactamente a donde se dirigía, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente pero las principales eran Lila y Coulson ¿Que le diría a Lila? ¿Por que demonios se le ocurrió a Phil de enfrentarse a Loki solo?

Stark llego hasta el lugar donde una vez estaba la celda de Loki, estuvo unos momentos mirando el área hasta que escucho unos pasos, Steve había llegado.

- ¿Estaba casado? - pregunto Steve sobre Phil, Stark no lo miro, el aun se encontraba mirando las compuertas en el suelo.

- No... había una violonchelista- respondió Stark.

- Lo siento... parecía un buen hombre - Comento Steve, Stark se volteo a mirarlo

- Era un idiota -

- ¿Por que? ¿Por creer? -

- Por tomar a Loki solo...- respondió Stark quien comenzó a caminar por el área acercándose a Steve.

- El estaba haciendo su trabajo -

- Debió habernos llamado, debió haberse alejado..- Stark se encontraba molesto, le paso por el lado a Steve y se acerco a la salida.

- ¿Esta es la primera vez que pierdes a un soldado? - Pregunto Steve, Stark se volteo bruscamente.

- Nosotros no somos soldados...yo no marcho en el ejercito de Fury - comento Stark.

- Yo tampoco, al igual que Loki sus manos están manchadas en sangre...ahora mismo debemos poner nuestros problemas con Fury atrás y reparar el daño ahora lo que Loki necesita es una fuente de energía grande, si ponemos una lista de -

- Loki lo hizo personal - comento Stark mirando la mancha de sangre en la pared.

- Ese no es el punto -

- Si lo es...esa es la idea de Loki, nos quiso dar justo donde nos podría doler ¿Porque? - Pregunto Stark.

- ¿Para separarnos? -

- Si pero el sabe que tiene que sacarnos, pero no lo hizo ahora...el quiere darnos una paliza, derrotarnos y quiere que lo vean haciéndolo - decía Stark quien volvió a caminar en el área pensando en cuales eran los planes de Loki.

- Entiendo -

- Quiere un publico y esto solo fueron los adelantos...pronto vendrá el espectáculo, Loki es una diva, quiere flores, quien gente adorándolo, quiere un monumento gigante con su nombre en la To...- Stark se quedo en silencio, Steve no entendía por que, al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo.

- HIJO DE PERRA! - Exclamo Stark y corrió rápidamente a la salida, Steve lo siguió.

- ¿Stark que ocurre? - pregunto Steve quien iba corriendo tras Stark.

- El infeliz va para mi Torre ahí activara el Tessaract y traerá a su ejercito -

- Pero...¿Lila no se encuentra ahí? - Pregunto Steve.

- EXACTO! -

Ahora Stark sentía horrible por haber dejado a Lila, ahora quien sabe que pasaría con ella una vez Loki llegara, trataba de no pensar en lo peor, no podía perderle ahora que se encontraba cerca de ella reconciliarse con el.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo: Loki se encuentra con Lila en la Torre de Stark, Stark llega a su Torre, Flashback.**

**Trate de mantenerme fiel a la película, pero es que los enlaces en Internet son de pésima calidad!** **Estoy bastante emocionada por el siguiente capitulo, entiendo que es la guerra en New York pero quiero hacer algo especial (y soy muy vaga para ver la película detenidamente) sera especial lo que haré...incluso algo triste, no se preocupen! **

**Estoy emocionada por terminar de una vez el tema de los Avengers para por fin enfocarme al 100% en el tema principal de la historia: la relación entre padre he hija, y poder al fin introducir a Loki de la manera que tengo pensando introducirlo en la vida de Lila.**

**Comentarios? **


	9. Valentía

Lila se encontraba sentada en el suelo de los últimos pisos de la Torre de Stark, la chica ya no lloraba, solo abrazaba sus rodillas y se encontraba en completo silencio. No sabia si estaba triste o enojada, simplemente no sentía nada en esos momentos, ningún pensamiento pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, solo silencio.

Lila decidió levantarse del suelo al escuchar una de las naves de SHIELD sobre el edificio, quizás Stark había regresado con noticias sobre Phil, Lila se pregunto que eran los ruidos que provenían de la punta mas alta de la torre, pero luego escucho la nave aterrizando en la pequeña base que estaba a un nivel mas inferior del piso principal. Lila no podía ver la nave desde donde se encontraba, la nave solo estuvo unos segundos y luego volvió a despegar, Lila se apresuro a salir y llegar a la base pero ya la nave había despegado. Lila ya había salido y se encontraba acercándose a las escaleras que daban hacia la pequeña base, al llegar se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en esos momentos.

Loki se volteo y miro al tope de las escaleras donde se encontraba Lila, quien estaba pálida y paralizada. Loki le sonrió y se acerco a las escaleras, Lila saco su arma y le apunto con ella, Loki se detuvo.

- ¿Crees que eso podría detenerme? - pregunto Loki, señalando el arma con su cetro, Lila no se movió de su lugar ni bajo el arma.

- No se ¿Por que no lo averiguamos? - respondió Lila y apunto a las manos de Loki, recordó en los informes pasado que varios agentes le habían disparado a Loki en su armadura y ninguna de las balas lo afecto, Lila pensó que quizás debían apuntar a un área que no estuviera cubierta en metal. Lila disparo su arma y le dio a Loki en su mano izquierda, la cual sujetaba su cetro, el cetro callo al suelo, Lila noto que la navaja del cetro estaba cubierto en sangre seca, la sangre de Phil, Lila volvió a disparar pero esta vez fallo en trata de herirlo.

Loki miro su mano, la cual estaba sangrado desde el área de la muñeca, justo donde Lila le había disparado, el se rió.

- Muy bien, lograste herirme aunque sea un poco...eres buena - decía Loki mientras se inclinaba lentamente a recoger su cetro sin quitarle la mirada a Lila, Lila disparo de nuevo cerca de su cabeza, aunque fallo logro detener al Dios.

- No te atrevas - advirtió Lila, Loki comenzó a reírse, su risa ponía nerviosa a Lila ya que eso significaba que el tenia un truco en mente y exactamente así ocurrió, el Loki que estaba delante de Lila desapareció, Lila se volteo por que sabia que el aparecería detrás de ella, al igual que le hizo a Phil. Loki golpeo a Lila en el rostro y tomo el arma y la lanzo lejos de la chica, luego sujeto a Lila del cuello y la levanto hasta su altura y la acerco a su rostro, sus narices casi tocándose.

- Eres buena, pero no lista y al igual que tu querido amigo...tu estupidez te llevara a la muerte - dijo Loki y lanzo al final de las escaleras justo al lado de su cetro, Lila callo sobre su espalda y codo derecho causándole mucho dolor. Loki comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, l igual que una bestia acorralando a su presa. El cetro de Loki apareció en su mano justo cuando el llego al ultimo escalón, Lila comenzó a alejarse de el mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo.

- Pronto tu padre y los demás estarán en tu posición, en el suelo frente a mi - decía Loki acercándose a la chica, ella trato de levantarse pero Loki le propino una patada en sus costillas y luego posiciono su bota sobre el pecho de ella impidiendo que ella pudiera levantarse.

- Pronto verán como su mundo adora a su nuevo rey -

Lila juro escuchar a Jarvis decir "Stark esta cerca" pero quizás era su imaginación y sus deseos desesperados de escaparse de Loki que la hicieron imaginarse eso, Lila pensó en probar a Loki y se rió un poco, la sonrisa de Loki desapareció y apunto su cetro al rostro de la joven.

- Tu no eres un rey... ni siquiera digno de ser un Dios, tu solos eres un niño que llora por que su papi le haga caso! - Le dijo Lila, la siguiente reacción fue algo obvia y Lila ya estaba lista, Loki removió su pie sobre el pecho de la chica y rápidamente bajo su cetro hacia el pecho de ella, Lila esquivo el primer golpe del cetro, el cual iba a ir directo a clavarse sobre su corazón, pero no pudo esquivar el segundo golpe, el cual fue directo a su hombro derecho, atravesándolo y haciendo que la navaja del cetro se clavara en el suelo, Lila soltó un grito desgarrador.

- LOKI! -

Loki miro hacia el frente y vio a Stark, quien estaba en su traje aterrizando en una de las plataformas de la Torre. Loki volvió a mirar a Lila y saco su cetro del hombro de ella, ahora su cetro estaba manchado en sangre nuevamente, Lila cubrió la herida de su hombro derecho con su mano tratando de detener la sangre. Stark se encontraba caminando por la plataforma la cual removía lentamente su armadura, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Lila ni Loki y entro dentro del edificio, trato de no mostrar alguna señal de ira por que sabia que Loki podría usar eso en su contra. Loki se inclino y agarro a Lila del cabello haciéndola levantarse y llevándola dentro del edificio.

Stark se encontraba cerca del bar, noto que una de las computadora estaba rota, se imagino que fue Lila después de lo que paso con Fury, Loki entro con Lila, el sujetándola por el cabello, la noven estaba sangrando de su hombro derecho.

- Por favor dime que no vas a trata de apelar a mi humanidad - comento Loki empujando a Lila quien callo en el suelo, ella se alejo inmediatamente de Loki y se acerco al área donde estaban los muebles, el dolor en su hombro era insoportable, varias gota de sangre caían sobre la alfombra blanca y Lila sentía que poco a poco estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- Bueno...estaba pensando en amenazarte - decía Stark.

- Debiste haberte quedado en tu armadura para eso -

- Si, aunque hubiera sido para nada mientras tu tengas la Palo Brillante del Destino - comento Stark refiriéndose al cetro de Loki, el cual estaba manchado en la sangre de Lila.

- ¿Quieres una bebida? - ofreció Stark, Loki le ignoro y se dio la vuelta y se acerco a las enormes ventanas de cristal, Stark aprovecho a que el estuviera de espalda y miro a Lila, quien se encontraba en el suelo sobre la alfombra, la joven estaba pálida y estaba poco a poco desmayándose, Stark le dio una señal de que "Todo saldrá bien", la joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Los Chitauros se acercan, nada cambiara eso...¿Que tendría yo por que temer? - Dijo Loki volviendo a voltear y mirar a Stark.

- A Los Vengadores - dijo Stark sirviéndose un bajo, Loki lo miro y se acerco un poco a la barra.

- Así es como nos llamamos, somos con un equipo, Los Héroes mas Poderosos de la Tierra - Comento Stark, Loki le sonrió.

- Ya los conocí - dijo Loki sonriendo.

- Si, hagamos un conteo...tenemos a un tu hermano el Dios pagano, dos asesinos, uno con problemas de ira, un super soldado y tu lograste enojar a cada uno de ellos -

- Ese era el plan - respondió Loki.

- No muy bueno...cuando lleguen, y lo harán... vendrán por ti - Contesto Stark saliendo de la barra y acercándose a Loki.

- Tengo un ejercito -

- Nosotros tenemos a Hulk -

- Oh ¿Te refieres ala bestia que desapareció? - comento Loki.

- Estar perdiendo el punto, no hay trono, no hay versión en la cual tu quedes victorioso, quizás tu ejercito llegue y quizás sea demasiado para nosotros pero todo esta sobre ti...si no podemos proteger la tierra, te aseguramos que podemos vengarla - Dijo Stark, al escucharlo Lila se sintió conmovida por lo que dijo, no era muy común escuchar a Stark hablar de esa manera y menos sobre un equipo.

Loki comenzó a acercarse a Stark y levantar su cetro, Lila trataba levantarse pero no podía, Loki dijo algo sobre "Estarán muy ocupados peleando contigo'', Lila dejo su cabeza caer sobre el alfombra y cerro los ojos, había quedado inconsciente por el dolor y la perdida de sangre. Lila comenzó a recordar cosas del pasado, de cuando era solo una niña.

_Stark entro a su oficina y cerro las puertas con seguro, al fin podría tener unos minutos de paz sin que sus dos asistentes estuvieran ahogándolo con obligaciones y sin tener a Obadiah Stane encima de el. Stark se sirvió una bebida y se sentó en su escritorio viendo el periódico, ignoro alguna noticia que tuviera que ver con su empresa. Después de unos minutos ahí sentando, Stark comenzó a escuchar algo, un pequeño llanto, alguien estaba en su oficina, Stark miro alrededor tratando de localizar el llanto, miro uno de los muebles, el llanto venia justo atrás del mueble. Stark dejo su bebida sobre su escritorio y se levanto y camino lentamente al mueble, asomo un poco para ver detrás de el y se encontró con la pequeña Lila de apenas 5 años, su cumpleaños había sido hac meses atrás. _

_- Lila princesa ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Stark acercándose poco a poco a la niña, quien estaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y tapándose el rostro con su largo cabello castaño. Stark se arrodillo frente a ella y comenzó a sacarle poco a poco el cabello del rostro._

_- Lila - llamo Stark, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que Stark nunca se espero que Lila hiciera, la niña dejo de abrazar sus rodillas y se lanzo sobre Stark, rodeando sus pequeños brazos sobre su cintura y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de el, Stark se sintió conmovido con eso, no era la primera vez que el tenia a Lila en sus brazos pero esas aveces eran cuando Lila era solo una bebe, era la primer vez en la cual Lila lo abrazaba y se sentía tímida cerca de el. _

_- Lila ¿Puedes decirme? - pregunto Stark acariciando el cabello de la niña._

_- El..me-me a-asusto - respondió Lila sollozando sobre el pecho de Stark._

_- ¿Quien te asusto? -_

_- El-el hom-hombre- grande y...calvo - _

_Stark ya sabia a quien Lila se refería, Obadiah, el que era amigo de su padre y ahora amigo suyo y quien estaba también a cargo de la empresa. Stark sabia que Obadiah no era muy tolerante con los niños, Stark tampoco lo era pero Lila era su unica debilidad, seguramente Obadiah pensó que seria divertido asustarla, Stark se encargaría de el después, ahora lo que le importaba era tranquilizar a Lila._

_- Oh Lila, olvidate de el, a el lo dejaron caer de cabeza cuando era un niño - comento Stark, Lila se rio un poco y se quedo ahi abrazando a Stark, se negaba a soltar a Stark y a el no le importaba, tener a su hija en esos momentos abrazándole significaba mucho para el. Pasaron como unos 30 o 40 minutos de ella abrazándolo en silencio, Stark acariciándole su pelo para que ella se calmara, la niña ya estaba tranquila y se encontraba jugando con la corbata de Stark._

_- Creo que es tiempo de salir Lila, Marcus debe estar preocupado -_

_Lila asintio con la cabeza y se levanto, Stark también se levanto y tomo de la mano a Lila y la dirigió a las puertas de su oficina._

_- Hoy es el día especial de papá - comento Lila, Stak se detuvo frente a la puerta y miro a Lila._

_- ¿Día especial? -_

_- Si, hoy es el Día de Padres señor Stark - Respondió Lila._

_- Olvide que era ese día -_

_Lila sujeto a Stark de su chaqueta y le dio un pequeño jalón para que el se bajara a la altura de la niña._

_ - ¿Usted tiene hijos señor Stark? - Pregunta Lila, la pregunta hizo que el se sintiera mal, claro que tenia uno, una hija y era ella, Lila lo miraba con un rostro cubierto de inocencia, sus ojos café brillaban y le torcían el corazón a Stark._

_- No...no tengo - respondió Stark._

_- Pero...¿ Y Jarvis? - pregunto Lila refiriéndose al programa que el creo no hace unos años atrás._

_- Jarvis es mi creación, es una computadora - contesto Stark._

_- Pero usted lo hizo...es suyo, es como su hijo - insistió Lila, Stark le sonrió un poco._

_- Bueno...si lo pones de esa manera si, es mi "hijo" - respondió Stark, Lila le sonrió y brinco un poco de alegría._

_- Pues entonces, Feliz Día de los padres señor Stark! - exclamo Lila, quien se acerco a Stark y lo abrazo para luego darle un beso en su mejilla. Stark se paralizo por completo con esa demostración de afecto de Lila, su corazón latía rápidamente, aquel hermoso momento para el fue interrumpido por unos leves golpes en su puerta. Stark se levanto del suelo y tomo a Lila de la mano y se acerco a su puerta a abrirla, se encontró con Marcus,quien estaba completamente pálido,al parecer desesperado buscando a Lila._

_- Lila! - exclamo Marcus entrando al área y inclinándose frente a la niña._

_- Ella estaba escondida aquí Marcus, no te preocupes - comento Stark._

_- No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera - dijo Marcus a Lila, ella abrazo lo abrazo y se disculpo con su padre, Stark observaba a ambos, viendo como Lila le decia una y otra vez que lo sentía y Marcus abrazando a su hija._

_- Lo siento mucho Stark, perdone por los inconvenientes que esto a traído - se disculpo Marcus con Stark._

_- No importa, sabes...tomate el día de hoy, estoy seguro que tu y Lila debería pasar este día juntos - _

_- Gracias - acepto Marcus tomando a Lila de la mano y ambos saliendo de su oficina, Lila miro atrás y se despidió de Stark con la mano y el hizo lo mismo y luego Stark alcanzo a escucharlo, el comentario de Lila: " Papi...¿Por que el señor Stark esta triste? "_

_Stark no alcanzo a escucha la respuesta de M__arcus._

* * *

** Siguiente Capitulo: Lila despierta**

**Ustedes no tienen idea de lo mucho que me a afectado escribir este capitulo, tengo muchos sentimientos hacia la relación de padre e hija de ellos, la tomo muy personal (discúlpenme en lo que voy a llorar un rato) Estoy feliz de que al fin termine el tema de la película, al fin desde el capitulo 10, comenzara la trama principal de todo, claro sin olvidarnos de la relación entre ellos. Quise a Loki cruel en este capitulo, ya que no quiero desviarme como muchas historias que leo, NO quiero que todo sea rápido entre ellos, no es realista para mi, (soy extremadamente obsesiva con el tema de relaciones amorosas en fanfic...si son rápidas...no sirven)**

**Música? Durante el enfrentamiento de Lila y Loki tenia en mente la canción "Thoughless" de Korn, ESCÚCHENLA! **

**Siempre en escenas con Loki tengo un ritomo de música muy "hardcore", es mi estilo y me gusta escribir sobre Loki en un ritmo fuerte, ya escucharon "Coming Undone" de Korn? Es la cancion principal que uso para inspirarme en Loki, es fascinante!**

**Llevo tiempo buscando una canción que me recuerda la relación de Stark y Lila, alguna sugerencia?**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sus comentarios serán muy apreciados.**

**y Gracias a aquello que han comentado! USTEDES SON MI MAS GRANDE MOTIVACIÓN!**


	10. Un Mañana

**Comienza el mambo!**

**Lamento si recibieron mas de una notificación, estaba arreglando algunos errores ortográficos en los pasados capítulos, perdonen la confusión!**

* * *

- Lila...- Lila escuchaba su nombre, alguien la llamaba pero aquella voz se escuchaba distante.

- Lila despierta...-

Lila abrió sus ojos lentamente, su visión fue obstruida por una intensa luz blanca la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco, sentía que alguien sujetaba su mano izquierda y le acariciaba el cabello. Su visión estaba mejorando, podía ver a sus alrededores, no se encontraba en el hospital, Lila se encontraba en una habitación algo lujosa. Lila noto que su hombro izquierdo estaba cubierto por vendaje. Lila miro a la persona que se encontraba sentada a su derecha, Steve, quien ya no estaba en su típico uniforme y se encontraba en una chaqueta color café, una camiseta gris y unos jeans azules.

- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto Lila, Steve le sonrió.

- Stark no quería que te lleváramos al hospital, Banner se encargo de tus golpes, estas en una de las habitaciones de la Torre Stark - Contesto Steve, Lila trato de levantarse de la cama, Steve la toma del brazo izquierdo y la ayuda a sentarse.

- ¿Que ocurrió con Loki? -

- Le vencimos, en unas horas iremos todos a Central Park para que Thor se lo lleve a su planeta -

- ¿Central Park? ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida? - pregunto Lila.

- Un día -

Lila se sintió aliviada, no se había perdido e mucho, quizás se perdió de la batalla de los Vengadores contra Loki y su ejercito. Steve se levanto de su asiento.

- Me retiro, Stark entrara en unos momentos, el le a preparado su desayuno, bueno realmente fue la señorita Virginia Potts la que lo hizo - informo Steve y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, le deseo a Lila que se recuperara pronto y salio, dejando a Lila sola por un tiempo. Lila trato de levantarse de la cama pero el dolor en su hombro no le permitía hacer mucho, Lila comenzó a desea que la herida causada por el cetro de Loki comenzara a sanar pronto. Al pensar en el cetro de Loki, Lila se acordó de Phil, ¿como estaría? ¿Sobrevivió su herida? Los pensamientos de Lila fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, entrado Stark con una bandeja.

- ¿Como te encuentras? - pregunto Stark acercándose a la cama y colocando la bandeja sobre a falda de Lila.

- Bien...creo - respondió Lila mirando lo lo que tenia la bandeja, el desayuno se veía perfecto, unas tostadas, huevo, y jugo de naranja, definitivamente no fue hecho por Tony, no lo creería capas de hacer ni un cereal.

-...Banner dijo que trataras de no hacer mucho movimiento con tu brazo para que así sane mas rápido - comento Stark.

- ¿Que paso con Phil? -

Stark se quedo en silencio buscando en su mente una manera de decirle que Phil había fallecido,

- Lila...Phil no...no lo logro - contesto Stark,

- Oh... - la mirada de Lila volvió a desviarse a la bandeja, si hubiera algo que Stark sabia era que un "oh" significaba mucho, era lo que uno decía cuando el corazón de una persona no aguantaba con el dolor y no podía formar palabras coherentes que decir y solo decía un "oh", Stark no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, consolarla? Como lo haría? Si el mismo no tenia experiencia en como consolar a las persona, no lo hacia.

-... ¿Y SHIELD? -

- El Hellicarrier sigue volando...Fury te dejo unas vacaciones en lo que te recuperas -

- Fury dando vacaciones? Eso es raro...- comento Lila, Stark le sonrió un poco.

- Si...tengo que irme ahora, iremos a Central Park para que Thor y Loki regresen a Asgard, tu descansa en lo que regresamos -

Lila asintió con la cabeza, Stark entonces decidió retirarse y dejarla tener un poco de espacio ya que lo observo su desayuno, ella no sentía deseos de comer en esos momentos, solo queria regresar a SHIELD, queria volver a trabajar y tratar de olvidar.

Perdió a Marcus no hace un año atras y ahora no tenia a Phil, su mejor amigo...bueno, para el ella era su mejor amiga, pero Lila habia sentido a Phil como algo mas que un amigo. Lo queria..pero nunca le dijo nada por miedo a que el se alejara de ella. Sus sentimientos hacia el comenzaron desde que empeso en SHIELD, mientras otros agentes la subestimaban, el era el unico que creia en ella, el que mas le dio su apoyo, el que siempre estuvo ahi para hacerla reir o para ella poder burlarse de el. Lila penso en como hubieran sido las cosas si ella le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos hacia el ¿La rechazaría? Pero ya nada de eso importaba, Phil estaba muerto y no regresaría. ¿ Así se siente perder a alguien que uno quiere demasiado? ¿Un vació? Lila recordó cuando Phil le hablo por primera vez de la persona que el estaba viendo, una tal Wanda quien era una violonchelista, ese dia fue en el cual Lila se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que ella sentía por el. Phil le llego a preguntar por que se veía tan triste a lo cual ella respondía que era por que ''echaba de menos a su padre" lo cual era cierto.

Pero que importaba todo eso ahora? Si se había acabado... debió aunque sea haber intentado decirle como se sentía realmente antes de que ocurriera algo como esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora solo le quedaba superarlo y seguir adelante, aprovecharía esas vacaciones para recuperarse, no solo físicamente, también emocionalmente. Lila no tenia deseos de volver a su antiguo apartamento en Nuevo México, el cual ella rento mientras trabajaba en las facilidades de SHIELD de esa área. Quizás quedarse con Stark no seria una mala idea, podrían tratar de comunicarse mas, tenían mucho por que hablar desde aquel vídeo y Lila quería escuchar mas de el, quería conocerlo y darle un espacio en su vida.

Las horas transcurrieron, Lila aun se encontraba vestida con su ropa de SHIELD y había salido de la habitación, se encontraba en aquella sala en la cual Loki y Stark se habían enfrentado, el lugar era un desastre, en el suelo había una huella perfecta del cuerpo de alguien. Lila estaba caminando por el lugar cuando escucho las puertas del elevador abrirse, entrando Bruce y Tony.

- Lila, ¿Como esta tu hombro? - Pregunto Bruce acercándose a Lila quien se encontraba a unos pasos cerca del elevador.

- Bien...solo duele un poco - Contesto Lila, Stark se acerco a ellos y le sonrio a Lila.

- Pensaba pedirle a Pepper que te buscaran ropa para que salga de una vez de los trapos de SHIELD - comento Stark, la ropa de SHIELD que Lila usaba estaba manchada en sangre y sucia, su cabello era un desastre al igual que su rostro.

- Si... pero todas mis cosas se encuentran en Nuevo Mexico -

- ¿ Volverás allá pronto? - Pregunto Stark, Lila bajo la mirada.

- La verdad pensaba...quedarme aquí en lo que me recuperaba y luego volvería a SHIELD - confeso Lila, el rostro de Tony se ilumino de alegría, trato de ocultarlo pero era demasiado de obvio.

- Perfecto! Llamare a Pepper para que ambas salgas a buscarte ropa nueva, lamento el desastre del lugar lo comenzare a re modelar -

- ¿ Re-modelar? - Preguntaron Bruce y Lila al mismo tiempo.

- Si, sera ahora la Torre de los Vengadores ¿Porque no? y Bruce y yo estaremos haciendo muchas cosas, mucha ciencia! Y -

Lila ya ni escuchaba lo que decía Stark, hablaba demasiado rápido, estaba emocionado por la decisión de Lila. Ella solo podía quedarse ahí sonriendo hasta que el terminara de hablar.

- Podría ayudarte a re-modelar...estuve en SHIELD bastante tiempo, se lo que necesitaran algunos de ellos para sentirse cómodos en la Torre - Comento Lila.

- Perfecto! - exclamo Stark.

Lila se sentía emocionada por lo que estaría por venir en los próximos días, tendría tiempo que pasar con Stark, podría conocerlo mas y el podría conocerla mas a ella, el mañana no se veía tan oscuro.

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: Resumen de las semanas de Lila con Stark, Lila regresa a SHIELD.**

**Estoy estupendamente emocionada por lo que viene!**

**Tenia que poner el tema de Lila y Phil, ella lo quiere MAS que un amigo, el la ve como una hermana. Y discúlpenme pero espero que yo no hubiera sido la ÚNICA que por un momento estaba "shipeando" a Lila/Phil, Because I did ship them once...incluso hasta pensé cambiar mi idea original de un Loki/OC a un Coulson/OC pero luego encontré la manera de insertar eso en la historia sin que me arruinara mi idea principal, esta no sera la única vez que los sentimientos de Lila por Phil aparezcan, volverán a ser mencionados. Estoy nerviosa y emocionada por los siguientes capítulos, quizás me tomen MAS tiempo en Postearlo por que estaré tardando mucho pensando como los haría que suenen lo mas realistas posible, mucho por que pensar.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias?**

**GRACIAS POR ESTAR LEYENDO!**

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo que tiene mas de 5 capítulos, para ser honesta me rindo muy rápido. Sus reviews me mantienen motivada! Y también la historia me mantiene motivada. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!**


	11. Pesadilla

_Tony Stark, dentro de su traje de Iron Man, se encontraba corriendo dentro del bosque, se estaba acercando a un área la cual estaba cubierta en fuego y escombros, una nave de SHIELD se había estrellado. Los otros Vengadores lo seguían pero se encontraban varios metros lejos de el, Stark llego a la nave, la cual estaba totalmente destruida y comenzaba a quemarse, Stark destruyo las compuertas dela nave y entro, Stark miro a su alrededor, no habían pasajeros, se acerco a los pilotos quienes estaban sentados en sus áreas sin moverse y sin dar alguna señal de vida. Uno de los pilotos tenia una vara de hierro atravesada por el pecho mientras que el otro piloto tenia una profunda herida en su estomago, Stark no podía ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos, sus cascos no le permitía verlos. Stark se acerco al piloto con la herida en el estomago, quizás ese podría estar vivo, Stark le removió el casco, se encontró con el rostro de un hombre desconocido, no la persona que Stark buscaba._

_Para terror de Stark, quizás la persona que el buscaba era la cual sufrió la peor de las muertes, una vara atravesada en su pecho, Stark se volteo al otro piloto, con mucho cuidado y miedo removió el casco, los demás Vengadores llegaron a la nave pero no se acercaron a Stark. Al remover el casco del piloto Stark se paralizo completamente, el rostro del piloto esta con algunas heridas, sus ojos color café no proyectaban alguna señal de vida, se notaba las lagrimas secas que aquel piloto había llorado antes de morir, su cabello castaño estaba por todas partes y también manchado en sangre, Stark miro el pecho del piloto, tenia una vara, proveniente de la misma nave, atravesada en su pecho. _

_- Lila... -_

- Tony! Despierta - Llamo Pepper, Strk abrió sus ojos, se sintió aliviado que aquello solo fue una pesadilla, una de tantas que había tenido los pasados 3 meses.

Lila y Bruce se encontraban en el comedor de la Torre Stark, Lila ya se había recuperado de su herida pero había decidido quedarse mas tiempo en la Torre. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Loki había atacado la ciudad de New York, Lila tuvo la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Tony, pudo verlo en esos momentos en los cuales el se frustraba y se encerraba en su habitación y en los momentos en los cuales su felicidad era tan grande que era casi insoportable. Cuando tenían la oportunidad, ambos se sentaban a hablar sobre SHIELD, ellos o cualquier cosa que entrara en el tema, aveces hablaban en el laboratorio de Stark o en el techo mas alto de la Torre. Este día seria el ultimo en el cual Lila estaría en la Torre y volvería a SHIELD, tomo demasiado tiempo para recuperarse de todo y ya Fury le había asignado una misión en Nuevo México.

Mientras Lila y Bruce desayunaban y conversaban, Stark había salido de su habitación, Pepper siguiéndolo.

"Buenos días señor Stark" dijo Jarvis haciendo que Lila y Bruce desviaran su atención y vieran a Stark.

- Buenos días Jarvis ¿Y ustedes? ¿No piensan darme una bienvenida? - Pregunto Tony acercándose a la mesa del comedor, Lila y Bruce se rieron y lo ignoraron continuando en su conversación.

- ¿No sabes exactamente de que se trata tu mision en Nuevo Mexico? - preguntaba Bruce.

- No, Fury me dará mas detalles una vez regrese mañana - respondió Lila. Stark escuchaba la conversación, realmente el no quería que ella regresara a SHIELD, no confiaba en ellos al fin y al cabo ellos pensaban usar el Tessaract para crear armas, pero Stark no podía impedirle a Lila volver, era su trabajo y ella ya era mayor y el no podía ponerse en esa posición de prohibirle algo, al fin y al cabo no era su papel. Aunque durante todos esos meses la relación de ellos haya mejorado, eso no significaba que Stark podía ahora tener voz de lo que Lila decidía.

La Torre estaba casi terminada, solo le faltaba el detalle final el cual era encender el enorme letrero que diría Vengadores en la parte mas alta de la torre, Stark tenia planeado una fiesta pero lamentablemente Lila no estaría presente para eso. Stark en hacerle un tipo de despedida pero luego desistió de eso por que pensaba que quizás Lila no se sentiría cómoda con eso, Stark sentía que hacia demasiado para que ella se sintiera bien. Aunque el no lo admitiera...le molestaba, trataba de que todo fuera perfecto alrededor de Lila, incluso su actitud, aveces no se sentía como si mismo por que trata de que Lila ella se sintiera cómoda con el. A diferencia delo que pensaba Stark, Lila no le importaba como era la forma de ser de Stark, lo aceptaba tal y como era, pero Stark insistía en tratar de ser diferente lo cual llevaba a sus momentos de frustración encerrado en su habitación. Lila le pedia aveces que se relajara y que dejara de tratar de serle agradable ante ella, lo mas que le frustraba a Stark era el echo que Lila había salido casi igual a Marcus...

* * *

En la noche Lila se encontraba en el balcón de la torre, se sentía algo nerviosa de regresar a SHIELD después de tres meses de estar fuera, dentro de ella sentía la necesidad de volver ya que era su trabajo y lo disfrutaba en parte. Lila pudo superar en parte la muerte de Phil, lo echaba de menos, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado para que ambos volvieran a tener aquellos momentos de risa que compartieron, Lila le llego hablar un poco de su amistad con el a Stark quien mostraba mucho interés en saber mas de echo durante esos tres meses. Lila también había notado que Stark se sentía frustrado con su presencia, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a tenerla cerca tanto tiempo, Lila le había pedido varias veces que no se sintiera obligado a tratar de hacerla sentir bienvenida, pero Stark era bien terco lo cual lo llevaba a que el mismo se frustrara en tratar de hacer las cosas funcionar.

Lila escucho la puerta de cristal de la torre abriéndose, Lila se volteo a ver a Tony quien llevaba en manos dos cervezas, se acerco a Lila dándole una cerveza a ella y deteniendo al lado de ella frente a la baranda del balcón.

- Y...¿Que te han parecido estos meses? - pregunto Stark abriendo su cerveza.

- La verdad pudieron haber sido mejores...-

-Si...lo siento - Comento Stark, Lila se quedo mirándolo unos momentos.

- Sabes, no tenias que obligarte a ti mismo a ser diferente Tony..-

- Vez, este es tu problema no me dejas int-

-Ya hemos tenido esta discusión y te repito que yo no te estoy obligando, te conozco desde que tengo memoria y se como eres, no tienes que cambiarlo ahora- Interrumpió Lila.

- Bien, dejare de hacerlo - dijo Tony volviendo su mirada a la vista que tenia delante de el y fingiendo que se había ofendido, Lila le sonrió.

- Bien -

- Bien - repitió Tony.

Durante aquel tiempo Lila y Tony tuvieron varios argumentos sobre como el quería a las malas tratar de ser un "Buen Tony" frente a ella, lo cual la frustraba a ella y también a el, pero esa no era la única razón por la cual lo frustraba, era mas el echo de que Lila lo aceptaba tal y como era...de la misma manera que Marcus. No era malo, no...pero a Stark le hubiera gustado ser como el, criarla de esa manera, pero en esos momentos la forma de ser de Lila le daba a recordar a Stark que creció mejor sin el, que Marcus fue y siempre sera mejor. Stark se molestaba, no por el echo de que Marcus era mejor, estaba molesto consigo mismo por sentir aquella envidia hacia Marcus quien ni-siquiera estaba vivo.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella navidad que te regale un collar? - Pregunto Tony.

- Me regalaste algo casi todas las navidades...- Comento Lila tomando un poco de su bebida.

- Si, si...me refiero a cuando tenias 15 -

- Si me acuerdo...¿ Por que? -

- ¿Aun lo tienes? - pregunto Tony, Lila se quedo pensando en eso por unos segundos.

- Si, y al igual que todas mis pertenencias, esta en mi apartamento en Nuevo México - Respondió Lila.

-¿Alguna vez lo llegaste usar? -

-Claro que si...unas pocas veces y en mi baile de graduación, mi novio pensó que era ridículo - Comento Lila Lila, Tony se sintió algo alarmado con ese comentario.

-¿Novio? no era ridiculo...era un lindo detalle! - Exclamo Tony

- Claro que era ridículo, decía "Para una princesa" Tony, tenia 18 años y todos pensaban que me lo había regalado mi abuela! -

-¿Y entonces por que lo usaste en tu baile de graduación? - pregunto Tony.

- Porque...Mi padr- Marcus lo pidió, según el era algo especial...en esos momentos pensaba que el creería que seria gracioso hacerme usar eso, no pensé que fuera por otras razones - respondió Lila, Stark noto que ella se resistió de llamar a Marcus 'padre' quizás era porque no quería hacer a Tony sentirse mal. Stark no quería que la conversación tomara un giro triste o incomodo y decidió cambiar el tema.

- Era un lindo detalle y tu novio era un idiota - comento Tony.

- Si lo era...no duro mucho -

- Tienes un pésimo gusto en chicos - se burlo Tony, Lila lo miro y le dio un golpe en el hombre.

- Claro que no! Algunos han sido lindos...-

- ¿Alguno en especifico?- Pregunto Stark, el no pudo evitar sentirse un poco alarmado pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba el tema que tenían.

-Bueno...-

- Vez no sabes que contestar! Eran pésimos admítelo -

- No los conocías y si había uno lindo...Tom, el era tierno y -

- Gay - interrumpió Stark riéndose

- Cierra la boca! Tom era todo lo que una chica pudiera pedir...- respondió Lila, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco pensando en aquel muchacho.

-¿Y que le paso? -

- Se fue a estudiar lejos... después de eso ocurrió aquello, me uní a SHIELD y yada yada yada...- Respondió Lila quien forzó una sonrisa y miro a Tony.

- ¿Y en SHIELD nadie te movio el bote? - Pregunto Tony, la forma de decirlo hizo que Lila soltara una carcajada.

- La verdad...- Lila se acordó de Phil, quien ella tuvo sentimientos por el, pero solo fueron amigos. - La verdad es que no...- Contesto Lila.

- ¿No? oh-

- SHIELD no me da tiempo para esas cosas...-

- Deberías sacar el tiempo entonces...no termines como Hill! -

- Que algo me libere de terminal como ella! - exclamo Lila, ambos se rieron ante eso.

La noche continuo entre carcajadas y burlas, unas horas mas tarde ambos se despidieron y Lila regreso a su habitación, al día siguiente se encontraría de vuelta en SHIELD.

* * *

El viaje devuelta a SHIELD tomo varias horas, Lila se encontraba ya en las facilidades, se sentía raro volver después de todo lo ocurrido. El aire ya no era el mismo, muchos agentes habían renunciado después de la batalla, algunos se encontraban en mas vigilancia de algún tipo de peligro. Las nuevas facilidades de SHIELD eran un pocos mas pequeñas, eran bajo tierra en algún parte del desierto de Arizona, Lila se encontraba ya en la oficina de Fury esperando su llegado.

- Agente Stark, es un placer tenerla devuelta - dijo Fury entrando en su oficina, Lila se levanto de su asiento y le saludo con la mano, el camino hasta su escritorio y tomo su asiento, Lila volviendo al suyo.

- Dígame agente Stark ¿Como le a ido durante todo este tiempo? - pregunto Fury.

- Muy bien director, suficiente tiempo para prepararme para esta nueva etapa en SHIELD - contesto Lila, refiriéndose al echo de que al fin la habían subido de nivel de agente menor a intermedio, no era mucho y aun le faltaba para ser un agente mayor o ser uno a la altura de Natasha o Clint.

- Muy bien, entrando al tema ¿Tiene entendido que su misión sera en Nuevo Mexico? -

- Si señor, espero mas detalles -

- ¿Claro que conoce a la señorita Jane Foster cierto? -

- Si señor - respondió Lila.

- Ella nos a informado de unas señales radiactivas que lleva detectando hace unas semanas, son de un nivel menor de los que proyectaba el Tessaract, Foster cree que es posible que un pedazo del Tessaract se encuentre en el área - Fury tomo una pausa, cogió unos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio y se los dio a Lila.

- El Doctor Banner creo un tipo de rastreador portátil, su misión es ir con el instrumento y encontrar la raíz de esas señales de energía y informarnos lo mas pronto posible -

Lila pensó que la misión no seria difícil, solo tomar el instrumento y caminar por todos lados en Nuevo México.

- Entendido - respondió Lila, Fury se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, Lila pensó que el estaba esperando a que ella se fuera pero al parecer el tenia algo mas que decir.

- Stark... hay algo que tengo que hablarle -

- Estoy presente señor, dígame -

- Esta es la primera misión en la cual eres líder...pero aun tienes que ser acompañada por un Agente de un alto rango - Informo Fury refiriéndose a aquel puesto el cual una vez Phil ocupaba.

- Entiendo señor -

- El agente estaría presenta solo para asegurarse que sigas bajo los protocolos de SHIELD - Explico Fury.

- ¿Que agente tomara ese puesto? - Pregunto Lila, Fury se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y se quedo observando la puerta de su oficina, la cual se estaba abriendo.

- Nadie tomara mi puesto -

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: SHIT JUST GOT REAL! Lila llega a Nuevo México, entra Jane y Servig.**

**De nuevo...SHIT JUST GOT REAL!**

**No puedo aguantar mi emoción, admito que mucho antes de escribir este capitulo me encontraba algo desmotivada y con dudas de como buscar las maneras de seguir la historia, mi mayor defecto es que pienso e capítulos mas adelantes en vez de pensar en los que debería estar trabajando, ejemplo la historia esta en el capitulo 5 y mi mente esta en el capitulo 10...tengo que dejar eso!**

**Se preguntaran por que esa horrenda pesadilla de Stark..bueno...tenia que hacerla, es un "common fear" de muchos padres.**

**Gracias a todos por sus palabras :)**

**Una vez mas...en el siguiente capitulo...SHIT JUST GOT REAL XD**


	12. Volver a Nuevo México

- Nadie tomara mi puesto -

Esa voz, Lila la conocía muy bien pero...¿Podría ser? No, el dueño de esa voz la había dejado para siempre...pero esto era SHIELD, Lila debió haberlo sospechado desde el principio. Fury se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Lila no lo siguió, ella se quedo sentada mirando el lugar en el cual Fury había estado, se negaba a voltearse. Lila estaba molesta, triste, furiosa...no sabia exactamente como se sentía.

- Esto es lo que en realidad quería hablar agente Stark...le debemos una explicación - Dijo Fury, Lila se levanto del asiento, aun sin voltear y mirar a las personas que se encontraban detrás de ella.

- ¿Agente Stark? - Llamo Fury al ver que ella no se volteaba a mirarlo a el y a la persona que estaba a su lado.

- Lila... - llamo la otra persona.

Lila cerro los ojos y respiro profundo preparándose para lo que venia, Lila se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Fury...y nadie mas que Phil Coulson, vivo y de pie. Lila no mostraba ninguna señal de sentirse triste o enojada, estaba controlada y sus expresiones estaban lo mas secas posibles.

- Agente Coulson, que sorpresa tenerlo aquí...¿ Podría el director Fury dar una explicación por esta gran sorpresa? - Dijo Lila, su tono de voz era normal sin reflejar enojo o alguna emoción. Fury se alejo de Phil y volvió a acercarse a su escritorio, Lila volvió a darle la espalda a Phil quien siguió los pasos de Fury y se acerco también al escritorio.

- Hace tres meses estábamos siendo amenazados por Loki y como usted conoce... necesitábamos un equipo con cualidades especiales que pudiera atender la situación, lo tuvimos...con el problema que ningún de ellos trabajaría en equipo. Ellos no encontraban motivación ni razón...y yo no encontraba mas razones para unirlos, fue mi decisión hacerles creer que el Agente Coulson había fallecido, necesitaban el empuje, ello -

- Creo que ya todo se entiende desde ese punto, Director Fury - Interrumpió Lila, ella no estaba para escuchar excusas de Fury, bastante el tenia que explicarle a los demás una vez se enteraran de la noticia.

- Bien...- Respondió Fury, Phil se acerco un poco al lado de Lila.

- La agente Stark y yo saldremos de inmediato a Nuevo México señor, le informaremos de cada acontecimiento de la misión - Informo Phil dando la señal de que ambos se retirarían de la oficina, Fury asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y se dirigieron a la salida de las facilidades de SHIELD, Lila no lo miro, no dijo una palabra, no podía...¿Que demonios le diría?

- Tenemos que esperar unos minutos por nuestro helicóptero - comento Phil abriendo las puertas y tomando unas escaleras que los llevaría a una base afuera.

Estaba atardeciendo en el desierto de Arizona, todo tomaba un color naranja y el calor del día estaba bajando, Lila se paro en silencio a esperar el helicóptero, la luz del atardecer iluminaba su piel blanca y la brisa hacia que los mechones sueltos de su pelo volaran por todas partes. Si Lila no estuviera de tan mal humor ella hubiera comparado la escena a una película antigua como Gone With The Wind, una de las películas favoritas de su padre.

- Lila...creo que te debo una -

- No hace falta, Fury explico todo muy bien, el quería motivar a los Vengadores, tu lo ayudaste y funciono...fin de la historia - Contesto Lila sin darle la oportunidad a Phil de explicarse.

- Yo no lo ayude, la verdad ni tenia idea de lo que hizo hasta que desperté...- respondió Phil quien estaba parado frente a ella, ella no le miraba.

- Debi habértelo dicho..-

- DEBISTE, pero no lo hiciste! Fueron tres meses Phil! - Exclamo Lila dándole la espalda a Phil, en ese momento estaba molesta, Phil respiro profundamente, necesitaba encontrar la manera de repararlo todo.

- Lo se y lo lamento... quise decirte pero Fury insistía en esperar a que regresaras, el no quería que supieras que estaba vivo mientras estuvieras viviendo con Stark - Respondió Phil, el se acerco un poco a Lila quien aun le estaba dando la espalda.

- Créeme que trate de hacerlo, pero Fury me tenia vigilado...el no quería arruinar su "motivo" ahora que todos se habían unido y Stark se había decido a hacer la Torre de los Vengadores...estas eran una de muchas consecuencias de esa mentira, según Fury el buscara la manera de arreglar el problema...-

Phil espero a que Lila dijera algo al respecto, pero ninguna palabra, ella tenia los brazos cruzados y su mirada estaba directa al suelo. Phil se le acerco un poco mas y espero, no sabia cuanto iba a esperar a que Lila dijera algo, quizás el silencio la obligaría a hablar pero nada, entonces fue cuando Phil la escucho, ella estaba sollozando.

- ¿Cuantas veces te dije que tuvieras cuidado? - pregunto Lila entre sollozos.

- Muchas veces...- respondió Phil.

- y aun así te metiste contra Loki...-

- Es mi trabajo - comento Phil sonriendo un poco.

- Un estúpido trabajo diría yo...- respondió Lila, quien se volteo rápidamente y se lanzo contra Phil abrazándolo, Phil no le sorprendió mucho su reacción, Lila no era persona de estar molesta hacia uno por mucho tiempo, el la abrazo también y acariciaba su pelo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto Phil -

- No lo haré lo prometo - contesto Phil sujetando a Lila. Después de unos minutos Lila dejo de llorar y solo estaba ahí abrazándolo, Phil vio que el helicóptero se veía a la distancia, Lila levanto la vista para mirar a Phil y sin avisarle ella se puso en puntitas y se acerco a Phil dándole un beso. Phil se sorprendió por completo, esto no era algo normal de parte de Lila, el beso no duro mucho ya que Phil la alejo, ambos soltándose del abrazo.

- Lila no...-

- Ah lo siento, lo siento no quería...fue un impulso...ah! perdóname - decía Lila una y otra vez avergonzada de lo que hizo. Phil no decía nada, miro a Lila por unos momentos y luego miro el suelo.

- Perdón...-repitió Lila, Phil la volvió a mirar y le sonrió un poco.

- Esta bien Lila, te perdono..pero ¿a que viene ese impulso? -

- Nada, solo fue un impulso... olvídalo - dijo Lila pasando le por el lado a Phil y acercándose a la base donde llegaría el helicóptero.

- Lila, por favor explícame...-

- Olvídalo no es nada! - exclamo Lila, Phil la siguió y la detuvo.

- Dime - dijo Phil, Lila miro el suelo avergonzada, 'quizás este es el momento' pensó Lila, tenia que decirle, al fin y al cabo...eso ya era pasado.

- Lila..-

- Bien... quizás sentía algo por ti antes de que "fallecieras" - respondió Lila.

- ¿Quizás?- pregunto Phil.

- Esta bien si...si sentía algo, pero eso ya paso...ahora solo fue un impulso, perdóname si te molesta - contesto Lila aun mirando el suelo.

- No me molesta, entiendo que hubiera sido un impulso... según tu, pero quiero saber ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? - Pregunto Phil quien prosiguió a sujetar a Lila por los hombros.

- Por que soy tu mejor amiga, por que tienes a Wanda...y por que me dirías algo como "soy demasiado viejo para ti Lila" y por que no quería que nuestra amistad cambiara, eres muy importante para mi y no soportaría que te alejaras de mi por algo tan estúpido como eso...- Respondió Lila sin mirar a Phil.

El le sonrio un poco y la abrazo, todo lo que dijo era cierto el definitivamente le hubiera dicho que era demasiado viejo para ella quien era muy joven, el tenia a su amada Wanda que aunque no la viera mucho, la amaba demasiado. Phil tampoco hubiera querido que su buena amistad cambiara y no cambiaría ahora que sabia la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Lila.

- Lo siento Lila, pero te prometo que ahora que lo se que nuestra amistad no cambiara - dijo Phil, Lila se alejo y le sonrió un poco.

- No importa, eso ya es pasado...oye ¿Acaso Wanda se entero de o que te paso? - pregunto Lila, el helicóptero ya estaba aterrizando en la base.

- No, la verdad nunca se llego enterar, para ella es como si nada hubiera pasado - respondió Phil.

Ambos se acercaron al Helicóptero que ya había aterrizado y entraron, el viaje hasta Nuevo México seria corto y ya había anochecido, Lila quería llegar a su apartamento en Nuevo México. Lila se sintió aliviada de que Phil no le diera muchas vueltas al tema, no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso, según ella ya lo había olvidado pero ¿Que tan segura ella estaba de eso?

Volver a Nuevo México significaba que Lila volvería a su viejo apartamento, aquel pequeño apartamento que se consiguió para alejarse de New York y California por que serian los lugares que normalmente Stark se encontraría, también lo obtuvo durante la misión de la primera visita de Thor a la tierra. Lila se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Stark sobre el collar que el le había obsequiado unas navidades pasadas. Era un pequeño medallon sujetado por una cadena de oro, el medallon , que su tamaño era el mismo que un centavo de 25, tenia escrito en el "Para Una Princesa". Princesa, así era como Stark la llamaba por casi toda su infancia, hasta que ella dejo de ir a las Industrias Stark.

* * *

Esperar...como odiaba la espera, sentado en aquella prisión en el lugar que una vez su hogar, como han cambiado las cosas si no hace un tiempo a tras se encontraba con aquellos que vio como su familia, se encontraba feliz...pero por dentro muy solo. Ahora se encontrar siendo prisioneros de ellos, lo visitaban una y otra vez tratando de sacar de el un perdón, de sacar de un por que, ¿Por que hiciste esto Loki? Mientras que el no respondía nada, se quedaba en silencio mirándolos, el ya no tenia preguntas ya que para el las respuestas a preguntas como ¿Por que mi hermano es el favorito de mi padre? ¿Porque soy tan diferente? Un monstruo, esa era la respuesta, ya no tenia mas preguntas...y ahora eran ellos los que preguntaban por que hizo lo que hizo, el encontraba algo irónica la situación ¿No era obvio? por ellos, por sus mentiras.

Pero la verdad era que sus mentiras ya Loki no le importaba las mentiras de ellos, obvio no las había perdonado pero ahora el solo quería poder, quería cumplir sus ambiciones, quería ser rey, dominar y ser adorado como el Dios que era, pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Esperar por Skurge mejor conocido como "El Verdugo" El pontro vendría a sacar a Loki de su prisión y ambos tomarían el arma que Odin guardaba, el arma principal de Thanos...el Infinity Gaunlet. Lo tomarían y luego irían a la Tierra, en la cual Loki se había asegurado de dejar un pedazo del Tessaract, lo suficientemente pequeño y fuerte para poder abrir un portal y llegar a Titan, el planeta de Thanos. Quizás Loki le fallo a Thanos tratando de dominar la tierra, pero esta era la única manera para pagarle el daño y que mejor manera que darle su mas preciado tesoro de vuelta. Lo que le preocupaba a Loki era ¿Acaso su regalo a Thanos seria suficiente para evitar que el lo castigue?

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: Entra Thor, Jane, Servig, Loki and shit goes down.**

**Tarde un poco, lo que ocurre es que estaba bien inspirada escribiendo la situación de Lila y Phil que no encontré como cerrar este capitulo. Al principio escribí de Lila y Phil llegando a Nuevo México y hablando con Jane...pero me aburrí, luego pensaba terminarlo con Lila Y Phil tomando el helicóptero pero luego seria muy corto y...una vez mas la música de KORN me inspiro a escribir la escena de Loki.**

**Escribí Infinity Gauntlet...por que "Guante Infinito" suena...HORRIBLE.**

**Gracias por leer, dejáis sus comentarios.**

**SEE YA'LL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. La Perdimos

Tres días pasaron desde que Lila y Phil llegaron a Nuevo México y se encontraron con Jane, quien fue la que encontró la señal de energía parecida al Tessaract. Esos días consistieron en ellos hablando y dando vueltas en los autos de SHIELD por toda la ciudad tratando de rastrear la señal con el artefacto que Banner invento, lamentablemente la señal solo los dejaba en medio de la nada, aunque era el lugar que Jane decía que ella conoció a Thor. Lila insistía en comunicarse con Fury y informal que la investigación no llevaba a ningún lado pero Phil insistía en que estuviera mas tiempo, quizás con la espera algo podía pasar. Ambos se encontraban en el laboratorio de Jane, habían regresado de visitar el punto de donde vino la señal.

- Tal vez es Thor dando una señal de que volverá...- comento Jane.

Phil y Jane estaba hablando de lo que podría ser la señal, Lila se encontraba sentada frente a una de las computadoras de Jane observando los datos que ella había escrito. Servig se acerco a ella y tomo una silla a su lado, el pobre de Servig estaba muy cambiado, delgado y se veía mas viejo quizás ser poseído por Loki tenia sus desventajas.

- ¿Que tu crees que sea? - pregunto Servig.

-...La verdad no tengo idea de que pueda ser, si fuera una parte del Tessaract ya la hubieras encontrado, estas señales suben y bajan es como si -

- ¿Como si estuviera esperando? - pregunto Servig.

- Si, doctor Servig usted trabajo antes con el Tessaract...¿acaso hay algo que no quiera decirnos? - Pregunto Lila acercándose a Servig, su tono de voz era bajo para poder evitar que Phil o Jane escucharan.

- La verdad...es la misma señal que emitió el Tessaract una vez Loki entro a la tierra, el Tessaract prácticamente lo esperaba...-

- ¿Por que no a dicho nada? -

-...Miedo, agente Stark...por miedo, una vez pensé que el Tessaract y Loki me habían mostrado la _verdad..._lo que hizo fue arruinar mi carrera y llenarme de pesadillas - respondió Servig mirando a la pantalla que estaba delante de el, se sentía avergonzado.

- ¿ Que verdad? -

- De lo que quería, mis sueños, mis deseos reprimidos...todo lo que una vez quise, me hacia creer que todo eso lo conseguiría si ayudaba a Loki...- contesto Servig, Lila miro a donde estaba Phil y Jane.

- ¿Quiere salir a caminar Doctor Servig, asi hablar mas? - pregunto Lila levantándose de su silla, Servig asintió con la cabeza, le informaron a Phil y Jane lo que harían y salieron, caminaron por aquel pequeño pueblo en Nuevo México, estaba atardeciendo y las tiendas estaban cerrando, solo quedaba abierto un bar.

-¿Que se siente? - Pregunto Lila, ambos caminaron frente a una tienda que estaba cerrándose.

- Diferente...es como si te golpearan en la cabeza y inyectaran 100 agujas en ella, escondiéndolo todo y solo viendo mis deseos y solo cumpliendo los mandatos de Loki. Todo lo que que era malo...era bueno en esos momentos - contesto Servig.

-¿No hubo algun momento en el cual pudistes pelear? -

- Hubo un momento en el cual el conjuro de Loki comenzó a desvanecerse...mi conciencia volvía, pero Loki lo noto -

Pobre hombre estaba sufriendo con esos recuerdos, Fury le había pedido que se retirara de SHIELD por ''su bien'' pero Lila sospechaba que era por que Fury ya no confiaba en el, no era su culpa.

- No cree que debería informar lo que sospecha para así evitar que vuelva a ocurrir...- comento Lila.

- Debería...pero tengo miedo de que tener razón, Thor nos contó maravillas de su hermano la primera vez que estuvo aquí, claro...antes de que el enviara el 'Destructor" a la ciudad, pero lo que yo conocí fue un monstruo con muchas ambiciones que no se detendrá hasta conseguirlas -

- Leí los informes de Thor...el dijo que Loki trabajaba para alguien ¿Tienes alguna idea de eso? - Pregunto Lila, necesitaba sacarle a Servig toda la información que podía, el no era el único que presentía que aquella señal no era nada bueno.

- No exactamente, cuando su conjuro sobre mi comenzó a debilitarse... empece a ver a Loki como el segundo al mando -

- ¿Como si hubiera una fuerza mayor que la de el? -

- Si...pero como te dije, el comenzó a notar y volvió a hacer su conjuro...- concluyo Servig, ambos llegaron hasta un parque, desde donde estaban podían ver el campo y ver el lugar donde Thor había llegado en su primera visita y el mismo lugar donde venia la señal parecida al Tessaract. Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos de aquel parque, ya había anochecido y todos los residentes estaban en sus casas dándole al pueblo un aire de abandono.

-...Espero que me equivoque y que l señal sea Thor, Jane esta tan enamorada de el, lo echa de menos - comento Servig.

- Esperemos que sea el...pero por ahora debemos informar lo que sospechamos, no te preocupes...yo lo haré -

- ¿Y si nuestra información sale incorrecta? ¿Podría el Director Fury castigarte? -

- No creo, pero es mejor eso a que tu carrera siga teniendo bajas - contesto Lila, Servig se rió un poco, era cierto que su carrera estaba decayendo y quizás informar sus sospechas y luego terminen incorrectas podía afectarle mas, ahora tenia que trabajar en recuperar todo lo perdido.

- Gracias agente Stark -

- No hay por que - respondió Lila sonriendo le, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos observando el área, Lila se pregunto cuanto tiempo debía esperar para ver que ocurría con esa señal ¿Esperar a que llegue lo que esta "esperando"? ¿Informal las sospechas y crear pánico en SHIELD?

- Agente Stark...¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -

- Claro -

- Jamas escuche que Stark tuviera...un familiar en SHIELD, es usted su ¿sobrina o hija? - pregunto Servig.

- El no tiene hermanos, soy...su hija, la verdad es una larga historia - contesto Lila, ella se sentía rara al decir esas palabras.

- Un breve resumen -

- El hombre que conocí como mi padre en realidad era mi padre adoptivo, el siempre trabajo como asistente de Stark...lo conozco desde que era niña pero siempre lo vi como el jefe de mi padre, el murió y meses después decidí unirme a SHIELD, ellos fueron los que me informaron la verdad, lo demás es historia...¿fue breve? - respondió Lila, Servid la miro y se rió un poco.

- Fue bastante breve, debió haber sido difícil la noticia -

- Lo fue...aun es un poco difícil, al principio no quería nada que ver con el pero...no puedo huirle por el resto de mi vida, ahora estamos tratando de tener una relación mas cercana, pero mi trabajo en SHIELD y su trabajo...es demasiado -

- Entiendo, al menos no decidiste alejarte de el...pudo haberte afectado mas - comento Servig.

- Al menos - comento Lila, la verdad es que aun se sentía un poco molesta pero era cierto que si ella hubiera decidido alejarse de el, la situación pudo haberla afectado mas.

Lila comenzó a sentir frió, estaban en medio de Nuevo México en pleno verano ¿Por que sentía frio? Ella miro el cielo, estaba comenzando a nublarse y la luz de la luna ya no era visible, el celular de Servig comenzó a sonar al igual que el de ella, Servig contesto el suyo.

- Si, Jane...que ocurre ¿Thor? Iremos enseguida - Respondió Servig cerrando su celular y levantandose rápidamente del banco, el teléfono de Lila dejo de sonar y ella se levanto del asiento siguiendo a Servig.

- Al parecer nuestras sospechas son incorrectas, Thor esta llegando a la tierra - informo Servig, Lila asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron rápidamente al laboratorio de Jane.

Una vez llegando al laboratorio Lila noto que Phil y Jane ya habian partido, se fueron en el auto de SHIELD que tenia Phil, Servig dirigio a Lila a su Jeep y partieron, alcazaron a Phil y Jane que se dirigian al punto donde se suponia que Thor llegaria. Mientras Servig conducia Lila bajo las ventanas del auto y observo el cielo, las nube formaban un circulo el cual estaba siendo rodeado por rayos. Al llegar al área ambos autos se estacionaron uno al lado de otro, quizás unos metro separados, Jane salio rápidamente del auto seguida por Phil, ella tenia en mano una computadora portátil.

- Es el! Estoy recibiendo la misma señal de cuando el vino la primera vez - Exclamo Jane, Lila y los demás le sonrieron, la verdad se notaba que ella lo amaba demasiado y lo necesitaba ¿Acaso ese era el precio de amar a un Dios?

- Espera...estoy registrando dos señales - comento Jane mirando su computadora, Servig y Phil se acercaron a ella para ver, Lila se quedo observando el cielo, el viento levantaba la tierra lo que provocaba que ella tuviera que cerrar los ojos.

- No tengo idea de que pueda ser la otra señal -

Lila noto que las nubes comenzaron a tomar una forma de tornado descendiendo a la tierra, ya estaban llegando, Servig lo noto también y tomo a Jane y la llevo a la parte trasera del auto de Phil, el y Lila hicieron lo mismo pero detrás del Jeep de Servig. Lila cerro los ojos y sintió como una fuerza la empujara a el y a Phil lejos tirándolos al suelo, Lila noto que los autos se movieron un poco y que Jane y Servig también fueron expulsados unos metros lejos. Lila y Phil se levantaron rápidamente y se acercaron al área que estaba cubierta en polvo y obstruía la visibilidad, Jane y Servig los siguieron.

- Donde estas! -

Era la voz de Thor, se escuchaba enojado como si hubiera salido de una batalla.

- DEJA LOS TRUCOS Y APARECE! - Grito Thor, ya los demás podían verlo, estaba mirando para todos lados buscando a alguien con su martillo listo para atacar.

- ¿Thor? - llamo Jane quien se acerco lentamente a ver si el la notaba, el se volteo y la vio.

- Jane...que- Thor fue interrumpido por ella cuando se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo, el le devolvió el abrazo y luego la beso, aunque el beso no duro demasiado, se soltaron y Thor comenzó a mirar a todos lados preocupado, pero luego sus ojos cayeron en Phil.

- Coulson...-

Phil iba a contestarle pero Thor lo interrumpió cuando se volteo y siguió buscando a alguien desesperado.

- Thor...¿que ocurre? -pregunto Servig.

- Loki escapo y esta aquí escondiéndose - respondió Thor, el tomo a Jane de la mano y la acerco a donde estaba Servig.

- ABAJO! - Grito Phil al notar que un rayo de luz verde de dirigía hacia ellos., todos se tiraron al suelo y Thor lanzo su martillo el cual no golpeo nada y regreso a su mano.

Lila tomo el comunicador que tenia sujetado a su cintura para poder llamar refuerzos de SHIELD, pero fue interrumpida por otro rayo de luz que golpeo el auto de Phil y lo hizo volar en el aire provocando que Lila y Phil se arrastraran y se separaran, el mas cerca de Jane y Servig y ella mas lejos. El auto callo entre medio de ellos.

- Loki - llamo Thor, Phil saco su comunicador y comenzó a llamar por refuerzos, Lila se levanto del suelo nuevamente, Phil siguiéndola.

- Thor ¿Que ocurrió en Asgard? - pregunto Lila.

- Tenia a un traidor dentro del palacio, el y Loki robaron un arma...luego Loki lo asesino y partió a la tierra - respondió Thor, se escucho una risa mientras otro rayo iba de camino a Thor, el lo detuvo con su martillo justo cuando Loki apareció en medio del lugar.

El estaba en toda su armadura, pero no tenia su tipico cetro, en mano tenia un enorme guante de oro con diferentes gemas de colores, su rostro se veia mas demente que antes y enfermo. Loki levanto su mano lo cual provoco que Thor se levantara del suelo y fuera lanzado unos menos lejos de Loki. Loki miro a su alrededor y vio a las personas que estaban presente, noto que Phil estaba vivo pero no le dio mucha importancia, se inclino en el y golpeo la tierra, el guante se enterró en la tierra como si hubiera sujetado algo, Loki se levanto dejando el guante en el suelo y se alejo un poco.

El guante comenzó a brillar en color azul, el brillos se abria mas grande y daba una forma de arco, dentro del arco se veía otro universo. Loki entro en el arco rápidamente y tomo el guante.

- AGUÁNTENSE - Grito Thor.

Lila sintió como una fuerza la estaba jalando a ella y a los demás, Jane, Servig y Phil se sujetaron del Jeep, Thor fue arrastrado y una vez se encontrara cerca de Jane el tiro su martillo al suelo, el cual no era absorbido, y se sujeto de el. Lila estaba aguantándose del auto de Phil, el cual estaba con las ruedas arriba debido a el golpe del rayo de Loki, ella se se aguantaba del 'bumper' del auto. El arco comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco lo cual hacia que la fuerza de absorción sea mas intensa. Los pies de Lila se habían levantado del suelo, si la situación no hubiera sido tan mala Lila hubiera bromeado que la escena le recordaba cuando en su programa favorito, Doctor Who, Rose y el Doctor estaban esperando a que el vórtice se cerrara, pero Rose se soltó y quedo atrapada en otra dimensión.

Lila luego lo escucho, algo estaba partiéndose, el 'bumper' era de plástico y se estaba partiendo, Phil también lo noto.

- Thor! - llamo Lila, el la miro y le extendió su mano derecha, ella tenia miedo de tomarla ya que requeriría que soltara su mano izquierda y se sujetara solamente con la derecha hasta poder alcanzar a Thor, su brazo derecho estaba débil desde la herida que le dejo Loki, si lo hacia había muchas posibilidades de que fuera arrastrada.

- Vamos! no tengas miedo - exclamo Thor, Lila decidió hacerlo y lentamente estrecho su mano izquierda hacia Thor, pero sus miedos fueron correctos, su brazo derecho no soporto la fuerza que provocaba el arco.

- NO! -

- LILA!

Lo últimos que escucho Lila fueron los gritos, su nombre fue llamado por Phil, pero ella no pudo contestar, todo se volvió oscuro y frió luego ella sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión era borrosa, Lila vio que delante de ella lo que había era una pared en piedra, ella se levanto del suelo y comenzó a golpear la pared desesperada.

- Llévame de vuelta! devuélveme! -

* * *

Fury, Thor, Servig, Jane y Phil se encontraban en el elevador de la nuevo Torre de los Vengadores, la cual era conocida antes como la Torre de Stark, los otros Vengadores ya estaban en el edificio debido a que Fury los mando a reunir de emergencia. Una vez el elevador llego y se abrieron las puertas ellos salieron, Steve, Clint, Banner y Natasha se levantaron de sus lugares, Banner y Steve se quedaron paralizados al ver a Phil, los otros dos ya tenían conocimiento de que el estaba con vida, Tony estaba saliendo de la barra y no se percato de la presencia del agente.

- A Fury a que se debe esta linda reunión fami- Tony se quedo paralizado al ver a Phil.

- Tu...estas vivo...QUE DEMONIOS! - Exclamo Tony,

- No tenemos tiempo para esto Stark -

- CLARO QUE TENEMOS TIEMPO, no vendrás a decirme que el muerto presente es un fantasma! -

Tony estaba furioso y se acerco rápidamente a ellos, Thor se impuso en su camino.

- Salte del medio Fabio! -

-Perdimos a Lila - anuncio Thor.

El aire del edificio tomo un tono frió, Tony se puso mas furioso.

- A que te refiere con que 'la perdieron' ? - Pregunto Tony, el temía lo peor, no podía ser que "la perdieron" significaba lo que el estaba pensando.

- Esta con Loki - respondió Jane, quien inmediatamente se escondió tras Servig al darse cuenta del mal uso de las palabras que uso, quizás decir "Esta con Loki" no era la mejor manera de explicar la situación y menos después de la reacción de Tony ante eso. El se alejo de Thor y fue hacia donde Jane, sus pasos eran enojados y daba la idea de que el iba a pegarle o algo.

- ¿A QUE TE RFIERES QUE ESTA CON EL? - Exclamo Tony frente a Jane, Fury se acerco a el y se puso delante de Jane.

- Necesitamos que se calme Stark -

- NO VOY A CALMARME -

- No podremos explicarte, necesitamos que se calme -

* * *

Lila sentía frió, como si estuviera en medio del invierno sin la ropa adecuada para esas temperaturas, abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro lo que se suponía que era el techo, era como si estuviera frente a una pantalla con la imagen de la galaxia en ella, pero esto era real. Ella recordó inmediatamente lo que había pasado, Thor y Loki, el arco y ella cayendo en el, se levanto lentamente del suelo sentándose y mirando a su alrededor. El lugar donde se encontraba era como un calabozo, sin techo ya que lo que había sobre ella eran las estrellas, las paredes eran en piedra o ¿Era esto un meteoro? El suelo era liso y brillante pero alrededor habían muchos cuerpos, todos en esqueleto ya, los cuerpos tenían sus armaduras, quizás eran soldados que desobedecieron. Lila miro a su derecha y vio que no estaba sola, en el calabozo había alguien mas.

Aquella persona estaba en peores condiciones de las que ella estaba, la persona estaba rodeada en cadenas, sus brazo estaban encadenados y lo elevaban unos centímetros del suelo, solo tenia unos pantalones negros y estaba sin camisa, también tenia cadenas alrededor de su torso. ''Demasiadas cadenas para solo una persona'' pensó Lila, ella miro fijamente las facciones físicas de la persona, quien tenia la cabeza mirando hacia bajo, su piel era pálida, se notaba musculoso pero no demasiado,su cabello era largo hasta sus hombros y noto que algo le caía al prisionero, era un liquido que provenía de la parte de arriba de la pared que estaba encadenado, el liquido caía sobre su espalda quemandolo ¿Ácido? Lila entonces se dio cuenta de quien era su compañero, quien estaba encadenado como un animal y siendo torturado...Loki.

* * *

**Shit went down my friends...**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Lila y Loki y extras.**

**Al fin los tengo solos, me encanto mi referencia a Doctor Who, si se nota que soy fan!**

**Me siento feliz de que al fin pude llegar a los capítulos que siempre tengo en mente, siento que puedo volar de la felicidad! **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, No paren de comentar! =D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	14. No le Debía Nada

_- Stark por favor...-_

_- No, ni siquiera se por que acepte a venir! -Exclamo el joven Anthony Stark, quien apenas tenia 20 años y pronto heredaría la industria de su padre. Se encontraba a las afueras de un hospital en Baltimore, Maryland._

_- Solo entra para que la veas...es tu hija - Respondió Marcus Johnson, un hombre en sus tempranos 30._

_- No digas esa palabra, ella es solo un error...-_

_- No es un error, Stark...solo entra y identificate como el padre -_

_- Para que! ¿Querrás que me quede con ella? Mi carrera esta pronto por comenzar, no puedo tener a una pequeña bastarda metiéndose en el medio! - Exclamo Stark, alejándose de las puertas del hospital y caminando rápidamente a su auto. Le tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad a Marcus para no golpearlo por haber llamado a la niña así, siguió rápidamente a Stark y los sujeto del brazo.  
_

_- No la llames así Stark, solo te pido que la veas es todo, puedes despedirme después de esto, pero no permitiré que te vayas sin verla - Advirtió Marcus aun sujetando a Stark de su brazo, el se quedo pensando por unos momentos en lo que haría, no quería tener que despedir a Marcus, su padre siempre le decía lo buen trabajador que era y Stark necesitaría de el._

_- __¿Por que quieres que la vea y me identifique? - Pregunto Stark, la verdad tanta insistencia de Marcus ya lo estaba preocupando, Marcus se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, quizás buscando la manera de como decirle lo siguiente._

___- Stark, la verdad es que desde que la vi...se que tu no quieres ser padres, pero yo siempre he querido serlo...quiero adoptarla -_

_- Bien...- Respondió Stark volteándose y acercándose a las puertas del hospital, quizás así se la quitaría de encima, no tendría que estar tomando ninguna responsabilidad, solo entrar y identificarse como el padre y hacer los tramites de la adopción. No tendría que volver a ver, solo en ese momento y se acabo, se aseguraría que Marcus no se la presentara en ningún momento y que se mantendría lo mas lejos de ella como era posible, todo para evitar algún tipo de afecto._

_Llegaron hasta el cuarto piso el cual era de maternidad, Stark espero a que Marcus hablara con las empleadas del área. Stark no quería estar ahí, miraba a todos lados contar de no escuchar lo que hablaban, mujeres embarazadas caminaban en los pasillos y otras con sus recién nacidos, odiaba a los niños y no quería tener la responsabilidad de tener uno. _

_- No podemos permitirle la entrada señor, no es familiar de la criatura, la empleada que le permitió entra hace unos días a sido penalizada por desobedecer esa orden - _

_Stark tomo eso como una señal para largarse, se alegro que no tuviera que entrar a verla hasta que volvió a escuchar a Marcus hablar._

_- Vengo con el padre de la niña -_

_'Maldito infeliz' pensó Stark, la empleada lo miro esperando a que el contestara a lo que dijo Marcus. _

_- Si...soy el...padre - Respondió Stark, sintiéndose raro al momento en el cual esas palabras salieron de su boca, odiaba la situación en la cual se encontraba._

_La empleada se acerco a Stark y le acerco una lista, el firmo su nombre en ella, Marcus iba a hacer lo mismo pero ella se lo impidió._

_- Solo el padre podre pasar, venga conmigo -_

_Stark siguió a la empleada y Marcus se quedo en el area de espera, caminaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un área que tenia unos enormes cristales y dejaban ver a todos los bebes dentro, algunos padres se encontraban presente viendo a sus recién nacidos. Stark se sintió incomodo en el lugar, muchos de los padres eran hombre ya mayores que el, la empleada se detuvo frente a una puerta y se volteo hacia donde el._

_- Necesito que me espero aquí por un momento, debido a que la madre de la criatura falleció y usted no apareció al momento, la niña fue puesta aparte de todos, le avisare cuando puede entrar - Informo la empleada, Stark asintió con la cabeza y ella entro en la habitación._

_Unos minutos mas tarde la empleada salio y le aguanto la puerta abierta para que el entrara, el entro y vio que la habitación era pequeña, en medio estaba una cuna, igual a las que tenían los otros bebes en la otra habitación._

_- Una trabajadora de la familia vendrá en unos minutos, mientras tanto yo lo dejare solo - Informo la empleada, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Stark completamente solo con su hija quien estaba en la cuna._

_Stark no se atrevía a acercarse a la cuna, ni siquiera quería estar en donde estaba __¿_Como pudo aceptar a esto? Decidió dejarse de miedos y camino hasta la cuna, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente al ver a la criatura que se encontraba dentro de ella. La niña era lo mas tierno que el había visto, lo mas que noto eran sus ojos, igual de grandes y café que los del el, la niña estaba despierta y tranquila. Stark no pudo evitar sonreír _¿Pero que demonios le estaba pasando? __¿Se estaba poniendo blando? El no quería esto, no lo quería, no quería encontrarse en la situación de cogerle pena a la bebe._  


_____Noto que en la cuna no tenia nombre, solo su fecha de nacimiento y la hora, quizás su madre no tuvo el tiempo de darle un nombre __¿Que nombre le daría que se escuchara bien con Stark? Pero que demonios estaba pensando, el no le podía dar nombre y menos un apellido. Stark dio un brinco a escuchar la puerta abrirse, se volteo a encontrarse con la Trabajadora Social, quien en manos tenia unos documentos._

_______- Buenos dias señor Stark, me llamo Susan Morse y estaré atendiendo su caso- dijo la Trabajadora Social y luego se acerco a la cuna, sonrió al ver a la niña luego volvió a voltearse para mirar a Stark, el no respondió nada a eso y solo se limito a ver lo que hacia la mujer.  
_

_______- Es muy linda su hija señor __¿ Ya a pensado como la llamaría?_ - comento Morse.

_______- eh..no - _

_______- Bueno...el señor Marcus Johnson me informo que usted no quiere nada que ver con ella __¿Cierto? - pregunto Morse._

_________-...Cierto - El se sintió algo cruel al responder._

_________- Bueno...__¿_como desea hacer la adopción? - 

_________Stark se quedo pensando en sus opciones, podría hacer una adopción cerrada, en la cual ella ni nadie podrán averiguar que el es el padre o podía hacer una adopción abierta, en la cual su nombre estaría en los documentos y la niña tendría su apellido para luego ser cambiado al de Marcus._

_________-__¿_Puedo pensar en un nombre? - Pregunto Stark, Morse se confundió a escuchar eso.

_________- Si..__¿_quiere decirme que desea una adopcion abierta?-

_________- No se exactamente, la verdad estoy seguro que Marcus le pondrá un nombre feo - Respondió Stark, el mismo se sentía sorprendido con lo que estaba diciendo __¿E_n verdad queria ponerle un nombre?

_________- Bien...__¿_como la llamaria? - Pregunto Morse, tomando su bolígrafo y preparándose para escribirlo en sus documentos.

_________Stark pensó por unos momentos, volvió a ver a la niña quien al parecer estaba durmiéndose. __¿Como la llamaría? __¿_Maria? No, así se llamaba su madre, _¿_Elizabeth? Demasiado de largo, el odiaba los nombres largos, por eso prefería que le llamaran Tony, _¿July? Muy simple, __¿_Lily? No...  


_____________- Lila - contesto Stark, Morse lo apunto en sus documentos._

_____________- Lila Stark - _

Stark se despertó de ese sueño, ese recuerdo de cuando vio a Lila por primera vez, cuando se había asegurado el mismo de que no iba a sentir afecto por ella y termino haciendo todo lo contrario.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que le informaron que ella había desaparecido, cayendo en otra dimensión en la cual no encontraban una manera de como llegar y lo peor de todo que se encontraba con Loki y quien sabe con que mas. El estaba frustrado y furioso, no podía hacer nada hasta que encontraran alguna otra señal parecida al Tessaract, quien sabe si ya para cuando encontraran como...ella estuviera muerta, no...no podía pensar en eso. Se convencía a si mismo que ella estaba viva y que lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Lila perdió ya no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentada mirando a Loki, quien se encontraba encadenado a una gigante piedra y algún tipo de acido cayéndole en la espalda. El solo emitía gemidos de dolor pero no decía nada ni gritaba, Lila no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, le daba curiosidad acercarse y ver de donde caía aquel liquido.

La chica se levanto lentamente del suelo y decidió acercarse a Loki, el no decía nada, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, soportando el dolor que le provocaba aquel liquido. Lila ve que el liquido viene de un envase de cristal, era como de dos litros y caía en gotas sobre la nuca y espalda de Loki. Lila se acerco un poco mas pero se detuvo al ver que Loki abrió los ojos rápidamente, al parecer la había sentido acercarse, el levanto un poco su mirada y la vio, se quedaron ahí mirándose unos segundos, ninguno sin decir nada, Lila pensaba que el estaba soñando por su mirada la atravesaba, Loki luego cambio la vista y miro las rejas de la prisión.

Lila siguió su mirada y miro las rejas, escucho que alguien se acercaba, unos segundos después aparecieron dos criaturas, Lila inmediatamente los reconoció, Chitauros. Lila se alejo de las rejas, ellos las abrieron y entraron, ella pensó que se acercarían a Loki pero fueron directo a ella y la tomaron de los brazos arrastrándola fuera de la celda, Lila volteo su miraba a Loki, el había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Lila trato de forcejear contra ella pero se sentía demasiado de débil, ellos hablaban entre ellos en un idioma diferente, Lila no podía entenderos, sentía miedo de que podían hacerle a ella, a donde la llevarían.

Trataba de ver a sus alrededores pero los jalones de los dos Chitauros no la permitían ver mucho, todo era muy parecido a la celda, no había techo en ningún lado sobre ellos estaba el espacio. Los dos que la jalaban y empujaban la dejaron caer frente a unas escaleras, Lila se golpeo las rodillas contra el primer escalón. Lila se quedo en la posición, sobre sus manos y rodillas, por unos momentos esperando a que ellos dijeran algo o ordenaran algo. Ella escucho una risa, la risa era gruesa y corta, como si la persona que se estuviera riendo fuera enorme he incapaz de hacer algún tono de voz agudo, ella levanto la mirada lentamente a el tope de las escaleras.

Lo que Lila se encontró fue algo de otro mundo, bueno...la verdad estaba en otro mundo, sobre el tope de las escaleras se encontraba un trono de oro y sobre el una criatura la cual Lila no sabia si era un Chitauro o una mutación entre Hulk y Thor. Aquel hombre o criatura era cinco veces la cantidad de músculos de Thor, aunque estaba sentado era posible que sea igual de alto que Hulk pero no tanto como Hulk. Lo mas que impactaba era su color de piel, era purpura con un tono rojizo, su cabeza era algo cuadrada, en su barbilla y quijada tenia lineas que parecían cicatrices.

El dijo algo en el mismo idioma que los otros dos Chitauros, entonces otra criatura, la cual tenia una capa y no permitía que se viera su rostro, se acerco un poco a Lila.

- El gran Thanos le pregunta: ___________¿Quien eres? - _pregunta la otra criatura.

___________¿_Thanos? Entonces ese era el nombre de la enorme bestia sentada en aquel trono, Lila noto que el tenia aquel guante de oro que Loki habia usado para brir el portal. Lila no sabia exactamente que contestar, ella pensaba que ellos ya sabían y que quizás querían escucharlo de ella misma ___________¿_Debería decirles?

- El esta esperando...-

-...he...Li-Lila Stark -

El ''Gran Thanos'' no dio nada y solo sonrió, Lila no sabia si su sonrisa era algo bueno o no pero le daba terror, Thanos levanto su mano, la cual no tenia el guante, y los otros dos Chitauros volvieron a tomar a Lila y llevarla de vuelta a su celda.

Ella no entendía que ocurrió ___________¿Eso era todo?_ Quería saber quien era... ___________¿_Por que?

Los Chitauros lanzaron a Lila dentro de la celda, una vez mas sus rodillas recibiendo el golpe del suelo, las dos criaturas cerraron las rejas y se fueron, Lila se sentó en es suelo esperando que el dolor de sus rodillas pasara.

- ___________¿_Que quería Thanos? - Pregunto Loki, su voz se escucha débil y algo inaudible, Lila se sorprendió a ver que el le había dirigido la palabra. Ella se volteo a verlo sentándose frente a el, noto que sus ojos aun estaban cerrados fuertemente resistiendo el dolor.

- El... quería saber quien...era - Respondió Lila, Loki se rió un poco, su risa era gruesa y corta debido a que el dolor que le causaba el venenos que le caía no le permitía expresarse libremente.

- El sabe quien eres...el solo quería leerte -

-¿Leerme? - pregunto Lila quien comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

- Si...como el podría usarte -

- ¿Usarme para que? -

Loki volvió a reírse

- ¿Para que crees niña? ¿Que recuerdas estas criaturas? -

Lila se quedo en silencio y dejo que el continuara con su discurso.

- Eres parte de los que impidieron que Thanos entrara a dominar la Tierra -

- Si no me equivoco, creo que eras tu quien quería gobernarnos y no el - Informo Lila.

- Todo era parte de un plan querida, yo le daba la Tierra y el -

- ¿Te encarcelaría y torturaría? - Interrumpió Lila, Loki se quedo en silencio por unos momentos antes de contestar al comentaria de ella.

- No...- Respondió el.

- Entonces...¿Por que terminaste así? -

- No salio como esperaba...- contesto Loki.

- ¿Por que? -

- Ah haces demasiadas preguntas! - Exclamo Loki irritado, tenia suficiente con el dolor que le causaba el veneno y tener ahora con la muchacha, no podia estar peor. Lila se tomo unos momentos antes de volver a preguntar algo, sabia que Loki estaba teniendo un horrible dolor y que quizás el estuviera igual de desesperado que ella por salir.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de escapar de aquí? - Pregunto Lila.

- Hay una manera...pero no tienes la capacidad de hacerla - Respondió Loki, quien ya sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraba el suelo.

- ¿Por que no? -

- Eres una insignificante humana...no tienes la magia -

- Pero tu si, tu puedes salir...¿Cierto? -

- ¿Y? ¿Esperas a que te ayude a salir? - Pregunto Loki burlándose de Lila.

Ella se quedo callada y se alejo de el volviendo al lugar donde se había despertado, sentándose en el suelo con su espalda recostada en una de las piedras y observando el cielo.

Buscaba en su mente alguna manera de convencer a Loki se que la ayudara a escapar, tenia que salir de ahí, Tony tendría que estar preocupado pensando lo peor, Phil debería de estar sintiéndose horrible por haberla perdido ¿Pero como podría convencer al hombre que intento dominar la Tierra, a que la ayudara? Después de todo el no le debía nada, ni ella a el.


	15. Confiar

_Lila se encontraba en la sala de su casa, esperaba a que su padre Marcus llegara de su trabajo, el normalmente llegaba a las 9 de la noche, eran las 1 de la mañana y el no llegaba. Lila lo llamaba pero su teléfono no parecía estar encendido "Quizás Stark le dio mucho trabajo" pensó Lila, no seria la primera vez que Stark le diera mucho trabajo, aveces Lila se preguntaba si el era lo suficientemente responsable para manejar esa industria si prácticamente Pepper y Marcus le hacían todo. _

_Lila volvió a tomar su teléfono y llamar a su padre pero una vez mas la grabadora de su celular contesto._

_"En estos momentos no puedo atender su llamada.."_

_Lila volvió a colgar y se quedo esperando, odiaba estas noches que no llegaba Marcus. Unos minutos mas tarde Lila escucho el timbre de su casa ¿__Quien podría ser a estar hora? Ella se__ levanto del mueble y camino hasta la puerta, noto luces de policías que se reflejaban por la ventana, algo debió haber pasado. Lila le quito los seguros a la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con el Agente Phil Coulson, quien había conocido un año atrás durante el tiempo en el cual Stark se había convertido en Iron Man. Era la primera vez que Lila notaba algo de emoción en su rostro y eso era preocupación._

_- Señorita Johnson...-_

Lila se despertó rápidamente de ese sueño...ese recuerdo, era esa la noche que perdió a su padre. Lila recordó como fue todo, como colapso en los brazos de Phil , como la llevaron al área del accidente y encontró el auto de su padre estaba echo pedazos.

Los pensamientos de Lila fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos de dolor que hacia Loki, ella lo miro pensando en que podía hacer, puede que el trato de dominar la Tierra y poner en peligro la vida de muchos he incluso 'asesinar' a Phil, pero Lila no soportaba ver a alguien sufriendo. Quizás removiendo su dolor tal vez el decida ayudarla ¿Quien sabe? Tenia que buscar alguna manera de salir y quizás esa era la única manera.

Lila miro a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera detener el veneno, el envase era de cristal y podía romperlo pero tenia miedo de que el ruido alertara a los Chitauros. Llego a ver un casco que tenia uno de los cuerpos en el calabozo, el casco era grande y bastante profundo para recoger lo que le faltaba caer de el envase, Lila se levanto del suelo y se acerco a el cuerpo, tomando el casco y sacándoselo a el cuerpo que ya estaba en esqueleto, el cuerpo se comenzó a caer en pedazos y el ruido hizo que Loki abriera los ojos.

- ¿Que haces? - pregunto el, Lila no contesto y se acerco a Loki, busco un lugar donde pudiera treparse y poder recoger el veneno. Llego a ver una piedra que le daría la altura suficiente como para que sus brazos pudiera quedar sobre Loki y poder coger el veneno, la piedra estaba algo cerca de Loki y ella podría treparse en ella.

Ella se acerco sujetando el casco con su mano derecha y se trepo en la roca que estaba a la derecha de Loki, el la siguió con la mirada y al notar que la chica estaba trepando una roca que estaba a su lado, comenzó a alarmarse.

- ¿Que demonios haces estúpida? -

- No soporto escucharte...te estoy ayudando - contesto Lila quien ya estaba de pie sobre la roca y estaba extendiendo sus brazos sobre el hombro de Loki. Comenzó a recoger las gotas de veneno que caían, Loki sintió un alivio al ya no sentirlas caer sobre su nuca y espalda, su piel ya estaba bastante quemada y el necesitaba curarse. Lila noto que no era mucha tiempo el que estaría ahí trepada si para su alivio, el envase solo le faltaban unas pulgadas mas para terminar, mientras tanto el silencio de no tener que escucharlos mas.

Se quedaron asi unos minutos, Lila notaba que Loki estaba pensando en algo, quizás algo que decirle.

- Este es tu problema...- comento Loki con una sonrisa.

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Eres demasiado de buena -

- ¿Y? -

Loki comenzó a reírse lo cual le dieron ganas a Lila de soltar el casco y que le cayera el veneno en el cuerpo nuevamente.

- Perdonas demasiado de rápido...estoy seguro que si Thanos se tropieza estarás ahí para darle una mano -

- No es cierto...- protesto Lila.

- Claro que lo es niña ¿Que no asesine a tu amigo? ¿Que no se supone que me odies? Al verlo vivo olvidaste lo que hice...ahora estas aquí impidiendo mi dolor ¿Por que? - pregunto Loki.

- Te dije que no soportaba tus ruidos...ademas, el odio es...¿que efecto tendría? Si el estuviera muerto aun así odiarte no me lo hubiera devuelto...- Respondió Lila, trataba de recordar todo aquello que Marcus le había enseñado sobre el odio y era cierto que ella no llego a odiarlo en ningún momento, solo pena.

Loki se rió ante su respuesta, la verdad que la niña era demasiado de inocente.

- Que patética criatura...-

- Thor nos contó todo -

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y que les dijo? '_Ah mi gran hermano Loki'_ seguramente la historia desde su linda perspectiva - Interrumpió Loki, Lila ignoro su comentario y continuo.

- Nos dijo que eras adoptado, que siempre creciste en su sombra...aunque tu no lo creas, Thor si sabia por lo que estabas pasando y -

-¿Y que? Lo sabia ¿Y que? Nunca trato de hacer nada...era demasiado de bruto como para hacer algo, demasiado de bruto como para ser rey -

- ¿Y es por eso que te largaste y uniste a Thanos para ser rey en la tierra? - Pregunto Lila.

- Tu no me conoces y no deberías estar sacando conclusiones -

- No, tienes razón no te conozco pero -

- ¿Acaso toda tu vida creciste odiando a Stark? - Pregunto Loki interrumpiéndola nuevamente.

- No...-

- Pues entonces cierra la boca -

Lila no volvió a decir ninguna palabra, se quedo pensativa sobre aquella pregunta ¿Acaso Loki creció odiando su verdadera raza? Claro que si, Thor se los había contado todo, los criaron a ambos así.

- Creciste viendo a los Gigantes de Hielo como unos monstruos...- Comento Lila, Loki se molesto aun mas, odiaba el echo de que Thor les había contado todo, odiaba el echo de que ella supiera tanto de el y su vida. El no dijo nada y decidió ignorarla, no había manera de hacer que la niña se callara la boca.

- No soy nada parecida a Stark, si hay algo que aprendí es que son nuestras decisiones las que hacen quienes somos ahora...no nuestra procedencia -

Loki no entendía a que vino esta oración, es como si ella hablara para misma como si estuviera diciendo un monologo y el era el lo que había dicho era cierto, Stark hubiera disfrutado ver a Loki en esa situación, no lo hubiera ayudado y tampoco le hubiera pedido que le ayudara a salir. Decidió seguir en silencio, fingiendo que la ignoraba cuando la verdad el escuchaba cada palabra, analizaba cada palabra.

-Ser un Gigante de Hielo no te hace un monstruo Loki...- Continuo Lila. Loki tenia deseos de mirarla y decirle que se callara.

- Tu decidiste ser un monstruo - Concluyo Lila.

* * *

Stark se encontraba nuevamente en el Hellicarrier, era como hace unos meses atrás que todos se encontraban en crisis buscando el Tessaract, ahora era todos en crisis buscando a Lila. Ya había escuchado la verdad sobre la supuesta muerte de Coulson, toda la mentira fue un plan de Fury para "motivarlos" a trabajar juntos. Stark se encontraba en el lugar que una vez fue la celda de Loki, ahora el lugar se encontraba reconstruido y listo para guardar a otro prisionero. Las luces de la celda estaban apagadas, la única luz provenía de el reactor del pecho de Stark y de la entrada a la cámara. Stark se volteo para encontrarse con Coulson quien había entrado y encendido las luces del área, Stark lo ignora y decide salir del área, pasando le por el lado a Coulson, quien lo detienen.

- Stark, no fue tu culpa - Afirmo Coulson, Stark se detuvo y se volteo a mirarlo levantando una ceja.

- Claro que no, fue TU culpa...que no eres jefe de ella después de Fury? -

- Lo soy, pero ella era la líder de esta misión...solo estaba allí para asistirla -

- ¿Que no se supone que también para protegerla? - Pregunto Stark cruzándose de brazos.

- Ella es una agente, Stark...ella fue entrenada para defenderse, no todo el tiempo necesitaría protección...- contesto Coulson, Stark lo ignoro y continuo su camino a la salida dela camara, Coulson lo siguio.

- ¿Que tratas de probar Stark? - Pregunto Coulso,Stark se detuvo pero no se volteo, ambos se encontraban en el pasillo frente a la entrada de la camara.

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Lila me conto como fueron esos meses que ella paso contigo...ella dijo que actuabas como si tratabas de probar algo - Respondio Coulson, tomo una pausa antes de continuar, esperaba alguna reaccion de parte de Stark pero al no conseguir nada decidio seguir hablando. - No solo estas molesto por que perdimos a Lila...estas molesto por que te fallaste a ti mismo - concluyo Coulson.

Stark se volteo a mirarlo

- Pepper esta embarazada...-

Esa no era la respuesta que Coulson esperaba, pero le ayudo a colocar las piezas del rompe cabeza. Stark estaba molesto por que sentia que fallo en proteger a Lila, no podia probarse a si mismo que seria un buen padre de su futura criatura si nisiquiera podia proteger a su hija. Coulson entendio inmediatamente como Stark se sentia, aunque el nunca a tenido hijos quizas era algo facil de entender por lo que Stark pasaba, Lila apenas lo habia aceptado en su vida y no era justo que la perdiera an pronto.

- Te repito Tony...no fue tu culpa, ella es una agente, este es su trabajo...ya no es una niña, ella volvera -

* * *

Las horas habian transcurrido en la celda, Lila no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella posicion, recogiendo el veneno que caia ¿La estarian buscando? Seguramente si Lila noto que el envase de cristal ya no tenia mas veneno y el casco estaba completamente lleno, con mucho cuidado derramo el liquido en el suelo sobre los cuerpos que llevaban mucho tiempo en aquella celda, lanzo el casco a un lado y comenzó a bajarse de aquella roca. Una vez en el suelo decidió volver a su lugar en la celda en el cual se había quedado dormida mirando las estrellas.

Loki no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que ella habla por ultima vez, Lila pensó que era que estaba concentrando en sanarse y quizás ignoro todo lo que ella había dicho. Estaba alejándose de el cuando el la detuvo.

- Espera -

Lila se volteo a mirarlo.

- ¿Que ocurre? -

-¿Aun quieres salir de aquí? - Pregunto Loki. ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que quería salir, quería regresar a la tierra y quien sabe ya cuanto tiempo a pasado, ella sentía que pasaron horas.

- Es demasiado obvio no crees...- Respondió Lila.

- Una vez me recupere y pueda romper estas cadenas...te llevare a al Tierra - Informo Loki, Lila contuvo su alegría ¿Debería confiar en Loki?

- ¿Que me asegura que sera así? -

- Nada...pero te doy mi palabra de que tratare de hacerlo. Thanos esta planeando un ataque a la Tierra, no sera grande ya que es mas como un advertencia para los Vengadores -

- ¿Advertencia? -

- Si, te dejare en la Tierra y tu le informaras sobre eso a tus queridos amigos -

- ¿Y que haras tu una vez me dejes en la Tierra? - Pregunto Lila.

- Me iré lejos...- Respondio Loki.

- ¿Como se yo que tendre tu palabra? -

- No lo sabes, pero podrías dejar de dudar y comenzar a creer. Aquí quizás han pasado horas pero en la Tierra han pasado días, ellos deben estar volviéndose locos buscando una manera de encontrarte, pero nunca la encontraran. Admítelo Lila...es la única oportunidad que tienes de regresar - Contesto Loki.

Era cierto, en la Tierra nunca encontrarían como entrar a aquel planeta en el cual ella se encontraba, necesitarían mucha energía como el Tessaract o aquel guante de Thanos. Lila se percato que la llamo por su nombre, era raro escucharlo salir de su boca ¿Pero que importaba eso ahora? Tenia que salir.

- Bien - Acepto Lila.

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: Vengadores, Lila y Loki.**

**Me he tardado en escribir...lo siento.**

**Blame it on The Dark Knight Rises...que desde que la vi no hago mas nada que pensar en la pelicula...estuvo demasiado de fuerte, me encanto.**

**Ya tengo escrito el capitulo final...claro..no llegara hasta en unas semanas y aun FALTAN capitulos...muchos!**

**Que les parece?**

**Perdonen la tardanza. **


	16. Cierra los Ojos

- Mi señor...- Llamo El Otro, uno de los Chitauros que se encontraban en una posición mal alta que los demas. Había llamado a su maestro, a su jefe...el gran Thanos, quien se encontraba al borde de su planeta Titan, observando el vació de la galaxia que se encontraba a su alrededor. Thanos se volteo a mirar a su mano derecha, quien continuo hablando.

- Los chitauros están listos para el proximo ataque, solo esperamos su señal - Informo El Otro, en aquella lengua de los Titanes.

Thanos sonrió y se acerco a El Otro.

- Tendrán que esperar...- Respondió Thanos.

- Pero mi señor, los Chitauros se estan volviendo impacientes...-

Thanos lo ignoro y volvió a su posicion en el borde del planeta, continuando observando la galaxia.

- ¿Aun cree en las palabras del Timador? -

- Todo va de acuerdo al plan... cree en mis palabras- Respondio Thanos.

-¿Y si fallan las palabras de aquel Timador? -

- No fallaran - Afirmo Thanos.

- Mi señor... perdóneme por dudar, pero ¿Que le asegura que todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan? ¿Cual es este plan ? -

Thanos sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

- Los vamos a destruir desde adentro...desde el corazón -

* * *

_La pequeña Lila se encontraba en el auto de su padre Marcus, la habían dejado salir temprano de su escuela debido a que se había metido en una pelea con otra estudiante. La niña apenas tenia unos 9 años y estas había sido su primera suspensión por una pelea. Ella tuvo el problema con otra niña que se había burlado de ella por que no tenia una madre y la había echo caerse frente a todos de su clase, haciendo que Lila se molestara y le cayera encima a golpes._

_Ambos andaban en silencio en el auto, Marcus buscaba algo que decirle a su hija pero de alguna manera sentía que no debía culpar la por haberse enojado de que otra niña se hubiera burlado por de ella por no tener una madre. El y Lila ya habían tenido conversaciones sobre eso, Marcus le había asegurado que el no sentía el deseo de casarse, ya había estado casado y no salio bien, era feliz teniendo a Lila a su lado._

_- ¿Me vas a castigar? - Pregunto la pequeña Lila, sacando a Marcus de sus pensamientos y haciéndole enfocarse en las palabras de la niña y la carretera. _

_- No...pero prométeme que no volverás a pelear Lila - respondió Marcus._

_- Pero si fue ella la que empezó todo - Protesto la niña._

_- Lila...solamente prométeme que no dejaras que las palabras de una persona te hieran, tampoco dejes que te hagan sentir odio o enojo hacia una persona...no llega a ningún lado - _

_Lila le respondió a su padre de que no volvería a pelear, el ya le había dado discursos sobre como el enojo y el odio no harían nada. Marcus siempre le enseñaba a Lila a tener compasión por las otras personas aun que ellos no tuvieran compasión con ella, ponerse en los zapatos de otros y tratar de entender por que eran de una manera. Marcus una vez le habia dicho algo sobre ponerse en los zapatos de otra persona y tratar de ayudarla:_

_- No sabes por lo que pasa una persona...hasta que te encuentras en sus zapatos. Una vez te encuentres en esa posición tu decides si quieres ayudarlos y darles tu confianza darle aquel hombro que siempre necesitaron para llorar...Aunque muchos digan que es demasiado tarde para reparar el corazón de esa persona - Decía Marcus.  
_

Los recuerdos de Lila fueron interrumpidos por un ruido, como si algo o alguien hubiera caído a el suelo seguido por cadenas golpeando el suelo. Lila , quien se encontraba recostada en una roca mirando a las estrellas, se levanto e el suelo y miro a donde se encontraba Loki. El fue el que se había caído al suelo, estaba inmóvil en el piso con todas las cadenas aun encima de el, Lila se acerco a el lentamente a ver si respiraba pero no había ninguno movimiento o quizás no podía verlo por que el se encontraba boca abajo.

Lila se acerco mas y se arrodillo a su lado, comenzó a remover las cadenas que estaban rodeando su torso y hombros. Lila pudo ver las quemaduras que habían causado el veneno, aun estaban en proceso de sanarse ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaban los Dioses en curarse? Se pregunto Lila, acerco su mano derecha a su cuello para verificar si tenia pulso, lo hacia todo con cuidado por miedo de molestar a el Dios por estar invadiendo su espacio.

Tenia pulso aunque era algo débil, Lila removió sus dedos de la tibia piel de el cuello de Loki, comenzó a voltear lo boca arriba aunque le fue algo difícil ya que Loki era demasiado de pesado, una vez lo volteo termino de remover las cadenas que están rodeando el pecho de el. La chica tomo un vistazo de el cuerpo de Loki, se sintió rara al estar mirándolo pero era algo que no podía evitar, el estaba sin su normal ropa Asgardiana y se encontraba en el suelo sin camisa y con solo unas pantalones negros. Sus brazos y abdomen tenia bastantes músculos no mas que Thor pero eran suficientes como para hacer que se viera bien digno de un Dios.

Lila le miro el rostro, tenia sus ojos cerrados y su cabello ya no estaba echado hacia atrás como normalmente lo tenia, su pelo estaba por todas partes y hasta cubriendo su rostro.

- Loki...- llamo Lila en voz baja, no sabia exactamente que hacer y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes con sus dedos en el hombro del Asgardiano pero nada lo despertaba. Lila se quedo mirándolo, el no parecía mostrar alguna señal de querer despertar, su pecho se alzaba con su respiración, parecía que dormía. Lila sujeto su mano derecha y decidió quedarse a su lado a esperar a que el despertara.

Al parecer Loki había sentido que Lila le había sujetado su mano, comenzó a apretar fuertemente la mano de la chica asustando la un poco.

- ¿Loki? - Volvió a llamarlo, trataba de soltar su mano derecha de la del Asgardiano pero no podía, era como si Loki estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Pero eso no era lo único que estaba asustando a la chica...la piel de Loki comenzó a tomar un color azul comenzando desde sus manos y tomando todo su cuerpo. En su pecho, brazos y frente comenzaron a salir unos símbolos que parecían como si hubieran sido tallado en su piel Loki! - Repitio Lila algo desesperada, Loki no la soltaba y la temperatura del cuerpo de Loki era mas fría.

Loki abrió los ojos

Lila se paralizo por completo al ver sus ojos, ya no eran el típico azul verdoso que lo identificaba tanto...sus ojos estaban e un color naranja rojizo, sus pupilas completamente negras y mas grande de lo normal.

- Gigante de Hielo...-susurro Lila, mas para ella misma recordándose que Loki no era un Asgardiano.

Al parece su susurro fue escuchado, ya que la vista de Loki se dirigió a ella y era como si no pudiera reconocerla. En un rápido movimiento Loki se le arrojo encima a la chica con tanta fuerza haciendo que Lila se quedara sin aire y no pudiera defenderse a tiempo. Ambas manos del Loki terminaron en el cuello de Lila, asfixiando a la joven.

- Lo..ki...deten..te -

Lila trataba de hablar pero solo cortas palabras o quizás nada podía decir, ella golpeo a Loki, lo aruña y incluso le halo el pelo a ver si podía hacerlo reaccionar pero su lucha molesto al Dios que con su mano derecha sujeto ambas manos de Lila y las alejo de el, sujetándolas contra el suelo sobre la cabeza de Lila mientras la seguía estrangulando con la izquierda.

Lila ya no podía mas, su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. El rostro de Loki no reflejaba ninguna emoción, era como si lo que estaba atacando a Lila era un robot, sin emociones. Lila vio que las quemaduras habían desaparecido, su naturaleza de Gigante de Hielo hubieran sanado completamente su cuerpo. Lila uso sus pocas fuerzas y falta de aire para gritar.

-¡ BASTA! -

Loki se detuvo, por primera vez en todo ese rato...pestañeo, su cuerpo lentamente volvió a tomar su color normal al igual que sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal. La expresión robotica de Loki desapareció y fue remplazada con confusión, miro a la joven que estaba luchando debajo de el. El soltó a Lila y ella rápida mente se arrastro lejos de el, Loki miro sus manos, noto que ya no tenia cadenas alrededor de el y que ya no tenia quemaduras en su cuerpo, miro a la joven que aun se estaba recuperando de aquel ataque.

- Yo...-

- No importa...¿Ya estas suficientemente fuerte como para dar el viaje a la Tierra? - Dijo Lila interrumpiéndolo, Loki volvió a mirar sus manos, sentía la magia lo cual significaba que podían dar aquel viaje.

- Creo...es un poderoso hechizo que yo mismo cree - Respondió Loki aun mirando sus manos.

- Oh...bien ¿acaso tiene efectos secundarios? - Pregunto Lila, Loki la miro nuevamente.

- Quizás no para mi...- Respondió el, Lila se quedo en silencio por unos momentos pensando en su respuesta.

- ¿Que podria pasarme? -

- En el peor de los casos...la muerte, llevamos hora aquí o quizás un día pero en la Tierra han pasado semanas o meses...una vez toques tierra sera como si tu cuerpo hubiera vivido todo ese tiempo - Respondió Loki.

- ¡Entonces...de que valdría regresar si seguramente llegue muerta! -

- Es tu única opción...- Le recordó Loki a Lila, ella se levanto del suelo y compenso a caminar alrededor de la celda, Loki se levanto de el suelo y se quedo observándola esperando a que ella dijera algo. Loki no pudo evitar que sus ojos navegaran el cuerpo de Lila, no era algo impresionante comparado con las Diosas Asgardianas que estaba acostumbrado a ver, no era delgada simplemente normal...como toda una humana. Loki pensó que como para ser hija de Stark no tenia muchos parecido a el, quizás la baja estatura y los ojos color marrón era lo único que tenia de el, su cabello era un castaño rojizo nada parecido al de Stark. Loki pensó que ella era bonita en estándares humanos pero solo eso.

Loki dejo de mirarla y comenzó a observar la celda y pensar como haría para salir, aunque su hechizo funcionaria no importa donde estuviera, solo quería evitar que algún sirviente de Thanos los descubriera mientras el hacia el hechizo.

- Tienes razón...- Comento Lila sacando a Loki de sus pensamientos. - Es la única opción que tengo...- concluyo ella.

Loki comenzó a acercase a la chica. -Tratare de que sea rápido...- Aseguro Loki, parándose frente a Lila y rodeando su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica.

- No...espera - Dijo Lila alejándose de el.

- Que ocurre? Lila...-

- No me dijiste que seria...ahora - Respondió Lila nerviosa.

- ¿Y? No podemos perder tiempo - Contesto Loki.

- Pero...-

- Tienes miedo? - pregunto Loki interrumpiendo a Lila, ella no respondió y solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Date la vuelta y cierra los ojos - Ordeno Loki, Lila se alarmo ante esa sugerencia.

- ¿Que? -

- ¡Has lo que te digo! - Exclamo Loki quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la joven.

Lila obedeció, se dio la vuelta y cerro sus ojos esperando a que Loki dijera o hiciera algo. Escucho los pasos de Loki acercándose a ella y volvió a sentir su brazo rodeando su cintura y acercándola a el.

- No los abras en ningún momento - Susurro Loki al oído de la muchacha, tenerlo tan cerca le dio escalofríos a Lila y la puso mas nerviosa.

Fue cuando Lila sintió como si algo estuviera apretando cada hueso de su cuerpo, sentía que iba a quebrarse en miles de pedazos, el dolor se hacia mas fuerte a cada segundo que Lila termino desmayándose.

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: Stark, Vengadores, Lila y Loki.**

**Kinkymodafucker!**

**Bueno..al fin actualizo, me estoy poniendo algo lenta... GRACIAS POR SU APOYO de verdad que me mantienen motivada!**

**Trate que esta escena sea algo...emmm "intima" pero soy un desastre y no podía parar de sonrojarme...que mal. Por alguna razón he estado escuchando la cancion "Sleep" de Poet of The Fall... escuchen la! **

**Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, la cosa se esta poniendo dura para mi...quiero actualizar lo mas pronto posible debido a que mi Universidad comienza pronto...tengo que dejar de distraerme y ponerme a trabajar en el fic! (Culpen nuevamente a The Dark Knight Rises..que me a echo que me dieran ganas de hacer un fic sobre eso)**

**Aun tengo ganas de seguir continuando mi viejo fic "Secretos del Purgatorio" en Supernatural, pero no quiero estar escribiendo 2 al mismo tiempo :(.**

**Bueno...me despido**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR SUS REVIEWS =D**

**Susan-black7, LackyChan, caminantdlaluz, Selkis1701 y a todos lo que han comentado y se han subscrito =D GRACIAS  
**


	17. Tienes que despertar

Lila se sentía en una posición incomoda, sentía como una correa estaba ajustada sobre su pecho y cintura ¿Que paso? ¿Logro escapar con Loki? ¿Loki? Lila abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió a ver donde se encontraba. Ella se encontraba en en su auto y tenia aun puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Lila miro a su alrededor y se percato que estaba en frente de la mansión de Tony Stark. Lila miro su ropa, llevaba puesto un traje demasiado corto para su gusto y con un horrible color rosado que no le venia bien a su piel, miro el espejo retrovisor y vio que su cabello castaño rojizo ya no estaba y había sido remplazado por un color rubio. Lila dio un brinco a escuchar unos leves golpes en el cristal de su auto -¿Señorita Stark se encuentra bien?- ¿Señorita Stark? Esto tenia que ser una pesadilla.

El hombre abrió la puerta y extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, Lila lo hizo aun en duda si esto era algún truco o la realidad, se sentía real. Otras personas entraban a la mansión, era como si hubiera una fiesta o alguna cena, Lila siguió a las demás personas entrando a la mansión. -¡Lila!- llamo la voz de una mujer que venia dentro de la mansión.

Lila miro a ver quien la llamaba y al entrar a la mansión se encontró con una mujer, un poco mas alta que ella...pero era como verse a ella misma en un espejo. Su piel era de su mismo tono, algo pálido y lleno de pecas, su cabello era largo hasta cintura y color castaño rojizo, ella llevaba un traje azul el cual le daba mas vida a su hermoso rostro. La única diferencia de ellas dos era que esa mujer tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes mientras que Lila los tenia marrones, como los de su padre, como Stark.

- ¿Mama? - pregunto Lila, no estaba segura si era ella, si era su madre la que se encontraba frente a ella, la mujer sonrió algo confundida.

- Hace tiempo no me llamas a si...¿Que paso con eso de llamarme Bethany? ¿O solo por mi apellido?- pregunto ella sonriendo y acercándose a Lila quien estaba totalmente paralizada con la situación. Era su madre, ella nunca la había visto y ahora la tenia de frente en todo su esplendor.

-Yo...este - Lila no encontraba las palabras.

- No importa, no te veo hace tiempo hija - dijo su madre acercándose a Lila y abrazándola, Lila tubo que usar toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para no echarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre -¿Como que no me vez desde hace tiempo?- pregunto Lila.

- 5 años hija...te fuiste cuando tenias 20 - Contesto Bethany, algo confundida con la pregunta de su hija.

-Que- fue todo lo que pudo decir Lila antes de ser interrumpida por su madre - Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, recuerda que esta es la fiesta de tu padre y el tampoco te a visto -

Lila asintió con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por su madre quien la llevaba de la mano, lo que ocurría era algo de otro mundo, tenia a su madre con ella, era hija de Tony y tenia 25 años...cuando en la realidad ella solo tenia 21.

- Espero que aun el no este dolido...- Comento Bethany, Lila se pregunto ¿Que habrá pasado entre ellos dos para que el después de 5 años aun este dolido?

Bethany y Lila llegaron hasta el salón en el cual se encontraban todos los invitados, Lila miro a los invitados, no conocía a ninguna de esas personas y tampoco estaba Marcus por ninguna lado, ni Pepper...nadie.

- Ahí esta el - Dijo Bethany señalando a el fondo del salón Lila lo vio, el se encontraba igual, nada de el había cambiado pro noto que no tenia la típica luz de el reactor en su pecho ¿Nunca se convirtió en Iron Man? Se encontraba de espaldas riéndose con quienes el estaba y Bethany prácticamente arrastro a Lila hacia el, ella sentía un horrible sensación, algo malo estaba por pasar.

-¡Tony! - llamo Bethany, Lila entro en terror, tenia miedo de que podía pasar en esos momentos. Stark se volteo sonriendo para ver a Bethany pero su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente que sus ojos se pusieron en Lila.

_- ¿Que ella hace aquí? - Pregunto Tony dirigiéndose a Bethany sin aun dejar de mirar a Lila._

_- Tony por favor...-_

_-¿POR FAVOR QUE BETH? - exclamo Tony esta vez mirando a Bethany, ella se acerco a Stark tratando de calmarlo, todo los invitados miraban la escena._

Lila se sentía en una posición incomoda, sentía como una correa estaba ajustada sobre su pecho y cintura ¿Que paso? ¿Logro escapar con Loki? ¿Loki? Lila abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió a ver donde se encontraba. Ella se encontraba en en su auto y tenia aun puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Lila miro a su alrededor y se percato que estaba en frente de la mansión de Tony Stark. Lila miro su ropa, llevaba puesto un traje demasiado corto para su gusto y con un horrible color rosado que no le venia bien a su piel, miro el espejo retrovisor y vio que su cabello castaño rojizo ya no estaba y había sido remplazado por un color rubio. Lila dio un brinco a escuchar unos leves golpes en el cristal de su auto -¿Señorita Stark se encuentra bien?- ¿Señorita Stark? Esto tenia que ser una pesadilla.

El hombre abrió la puerta y extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, Lila lo hizo aun en duda si esto era algún truco o la realidad, se sentía real. Otras personas entraban a la mansión, era como si hubiera una fiesta o alguna cena, Lila siguió a las demás personas entrando a la mansión. -¡Lila!- llamo la voz de una mujer que venia dentro de la mansión.

Lila miro a ver quien la llamaba y al entrar a la mansión se encontró con una mujer, un poco mas alta que ella...pero era como verse a ella misma en un espejo. Su piel era de su mismo tono, algo pálido y lleno de pecas, su cabello era largo hasta cintura y color castaño rojizo, ella llevaba un traje azul el cual le daba mas vida a su hermoso rostro. La única diferencia de ellas dos era que esa mujer tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes mientras que Lila los tenia marrones, como los de su padre, como Stark.

- ¿Mama? - pregunto Lila, no estaba segura si era ella, si era su madre la que se encontraba frente a ella, la mujer sonrió algo confundida.

- Hace tiempo no me llamas a si...¿Que paso con eso de llamarme Bethany? ¿O solo por mi apellido?- pregunto ella sonriendo y acercándose a Lila quien estaba totalmente paralizada con la situación. Era su madre, ella nunca la había visto y ahora la tenia de frente en todo su esplendor.

-Yo...este - Lila no encontraba las palabras.

- No importa, no te veo hace tiempo hija - dijo su madre acercándose a Lila y abrazándola, Lila tubo que usar toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para no echarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre -¿Como que no me vez desde hace tiempo?- pregunto Lila.

- 5 años hija...te fuiste cuando tenias 20 - Contesto Bethany, algo confundida con la pregunta de su hija.

-Que- fue todo lo que pudo decir Lila antes de ser interrumpida por su madre - Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, recuerda que esta es la fiesta de tu padre y el tampoco te a visto -

Lila asintió con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por su madre quien la llevaba de la mano, lo que ocurría era algo de otro mundo, tenia a su madre con ella, era hija de Tony y tenia 25 años...cuando en la realidad ella solo tenia 21.

- Espero que aun el no este dolido...- Comento Bethany, Lila se pregunto ¿Que habrá pasado entre ellos dos para que el después de 5 años aun este dolido?

Bethany y Lila llegaron hasta el salón en el cual se encontraban todos los invitados, Lila miro a los invitados, no conocía a ninguna de esas personas y tampoco estaba Marcus por ninguna lado, ni Pepper...nadie.

- Ahí esta el - Dijo Bethany señalando a el fondo del salón Lila lo vio, el se encontraba igual, nada de el había cambiado pro noto que no tenia la típica luz de el reactor en su pecho ¿Nunca se convirtió en Iron Man? Se encontraba de espaldas riéndose con quienes el estaba y Bethany prácticamente arrastro a Lila hacia el, ella sentía un horrible sensación, algo malo estaba por pasar.

-¡Tony! - llamo Bethany, Lila entro en terror, tenia miedo de que podía pasar en esos momentos. Stark se volteo sonriendo para ver a Bethany pero su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente que sus ojos se pusieron en Lila.

_- ¿Que ella hace aquí? - Pregunto Tony dirigiéndose a Bethany sin aun dejar de mirar a Lila._

_- Tony por favor...-_

_-¿POR FAVOR QUE BETH? - exclamo Tony esta vez mirando a Bethany, ella se acerco a Stark tratando de calmarlo, todo los invitados miraban la escena._

_- Dale una oportunidad, es tu hija! - Suplico Bethany, -¿Después de lo que nos hizo? - Respondió Tony._

_Bethany no dijo nada al respecto, Stark le paso por el lado y se acerco a Lila, ella no pudo evitar dar varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de el, quizás era la primera vez que ella le tenia miedo. _

_- Largo de aquí, si una vez te fuiste...¡NO REGRESES! - Exclamo Tony tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta la salida, todos los presentes miraban a Lila con pena y otros con asco. Stark abrió las puertas de mansión y le hecho afuera, Lila se volteo a mirarlo y trato de hablar._

_- Yo..-_

_-¡LARGO! - Grito Stark y cerro las puertas de su mansión en la cara de Lila._

_Que hice? Por que esto estaba pasando? Que era todo esto? Lila tenia muchas preguntas en su mente y mucho dolor en su corazón había sido uno de sus momentos mas horribles, había visto a su madre, si...pero jamas se había sentido tan confundida, tan asustada...tan sola._

_- Por que esto no se acaba...- se pregunto Lila para si misma._

_"Tienes que despertar" respondió una voz fría que ya Lila conocía, Loki._

_Dale una oportunidad, es tu hija! - Suplico Bethany, -¿Después de lo que nos hizo? - Respondió Tony._

_Bethany no dijo nada al respecto, Stark le paso por el lado y se acerco a Lila, ella no pudo evitar dar varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de el, quizás era la primera vez que ella le tenia miedo. _

_- Largo de aquí, si una vez te fuiste...¡NO REGRESES! - Exclamo Tony tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta la salida, todos los presentes miraban a Lila con pena y otros con asco. Stark abrió las puertas de mansión y le hecho afuera, Lila se volteo a mirarlo y trato de hablar._

_- Yo..-_

_-¡LARGO! - Grito Stark y cerro las puertas de su mansión en la cara de Lila._

_Que hice? Por que esto estaba pasando? Que era todo esto? Lila tenia muchas preguntas en su mente y mucho dolor en su corazón había sido uno de sus momentos mas horribles, había visto a su madre, si...pero jamas se había sentido tan confundida, tan asustada...tan sola._

_- Por que esto no se acaba...- se pregunto Lila para si misma._

_"Tienes que despertar" respondió una voz fría que ya Lila conocía, Loki._

* * *

**PIDO TODO EL PERDÓN DEL MUNDO!**

**Entiendo que desaparecí de la Tierra y la galaxia!  
****Culpen, por favor, el hecho de que me obsesione con otras cosas (Batman, Supernatural, Doctor Who, The Hobbit, Teen Wolf) y me olvide por completo de mi amor por The AvEngers y por mi amado LOKI.**

**Pero no se preocupe... volveré..bueno, ya volví.**

**Y la historia cambiara...pero tendrá el mismo final.**

**Y agradezcan a la música que me ayudo a recuperar la inspiración!  
****Una de la mas grandes a sido la canción "Dangerous Mind" de Within Temptation, "Trouble" de Taylor Swift, 10 Years - Wasteland...y obvio Korn.****Entiendo que este capitulo es algo...raro, pero lo explicare en el siguiente es como los "efectos secundarios" de transportarse de un mundo a otro. Mas comunicación entre Lila y Loki! **

**GRACIAS Y ****PERDÓN**

**PERDÓN**


End file.
